Beneath the Hood
by darkestofhunters
Summary: Red Hood is recovering from his latest stint in Arkham when he runs into Melody Baker, an intelligent bookstore owner who is more mysterious than she lets on. She doesn't know who or what he is and she isn't about to tell him everything about her. BatFam, OC/Jason, some Red Hood & the Outlaws, UtRH, & DC Canon. M for sex, swearing, and Jason being Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I realized I've been working on this fic forever so it's about time I posted it (especially because Jason Todd is so lacking on this website). I'll be updating every Thursday (or every other, depending on my schedule) so stay tuned. I hope you like it as much as I do!

* * *

Melody Baker was having a really bad day. It was probably one of the worst days she's ever had since that humiliating day in high school when she found her boyfriend on his knees in front of another guy hidden between the bookshelves of the library. That had been pretty bad and _incredibly_ mortifying, as well, but at least it hadn't as painful as this. She was sick and tired of dating assholes that would demand one hundred and ten percent from her and then give nothing back in return. She so was tired of it all. She threw her third shot back and slammed the little glass down on the battered wooden bar. Melody's best friend, Tina, watched her friend with concerned eyes as Melody let out a frustrated groan. Melody gave Tina a sad look before motioning for the bartender to bring her another shot. The club was dirty, dark, and exclusively popular, but Melody had never had to wait outside with those who were less fortunate in the physical appearance department.

Melody had always known that her whole body oozed sex appeal like sweet maple syrup on pancakes. She had quite large breasts, something she's either adored or found to be annoying depending on her mood, and a firm round ass that she had often been told was perfect for a man's hands. Her stomach was flat and toned just enough that she didn't look particularly muscular but she could certainly take a punch in the gut if she had to. Her arms and legs were just the same, supporting a concealed muscle that made her look feminine but could easily break a few bones should she desire it. She was by no means "skinny", or at least what most girls idolized as "skinny", but she never concerned herself with such things a thigh gap or prominent collar bones. Her hair just touched the bottom of her shoulder blades and was a bizarre shade of white blonde that she had never seen on anybody but herself and her eyes were wide and blue, the kind of eyes that made most people give her whatever she wanted. Her face was heart shaped and petite and she had prominent aristocratic features, a roman nose and high cheekbones. Her lips were also heart shaped and plump, the color of melting cotton candy by nature but tonight she had covered them with red lipstick.

Tina was quite different from Melody in more ways than just appearance. Tina was what girls dreamt about being. She was thin and tiny, something Melody could never accomplish not that she really wanted to. She had the dainty collar bones and the infamous thigh gap, everything that any girl would kill to have. She was short, about 5'2 in height, a full 4 inches shorter than Melody, and she was small chested and her ass was all but invisible, but for some reason she looked so much more sophisticated and delicate than Melody. With Tina's pretty features and Melody's raw sexuality, the girls were always admitted immediately to whatever club they desired to grace with their presence. Tina looked classy and stylish orchid colored dress looked more fitting for an office room than a club, but Melody's body-con black lace dress looked more appropriate for a bedroom. Tina's dress had a jagged neckline and short sleeves with pleated details and a small v-line back. The skirt of Tina's dress fell just above the knee whereas Melody's skirt landed just underneath her infamous rear-end. Melody's dress had a slight lattice cutout that emphasized her waist just under her bust and gave those who dared to look a nice view of her fair skin.

Melody downed her fourth shot, delivered by the bald middle-aged bartender, while Tina continued to sip at her first and only glass of wine. "Why do I subject myself to becoming romantically involved with insufferable, lying, Cro-Magnons like him?" She crooned woefully, placing her face in her hands to hide her shame.

"I have a theory." Tina said as if she had just made an incredible scientific breakthrough. Melody looked up at her friend, waiting to hear what she had to say. "It's because of your boobs." She stated proudly.

Melody crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "How very eloquent of an assumption, Tina." Melody snapped, dripping sarcasm from her cherry red lips.

Tina rolled her eyes. "You'll see what I mean." She tugged Melody's arm and the blonde followed her dark-haired friend begrudgingly over to a table that sat a lone man. He was not much older than the two girls, who were in their mid-twenties, and he looked both confused and amused by their approach. He was not particularly handsome, but he had a rugged appeal that Melody knew that Tina appreciated in a man. He was a brunette, like Tina, and had plain hazel eyes. "I need you for an experiment, sir." She said.

The man scratched at his five o' clock shadow and eyed the two girls carefully. "Sure, I guess." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are her boobs larger than mine?" Tina asked, pointing to Melody's chest. The man was taken aback by the question.

"Is the answer going to get me in trouble?" He asked, considering the question seriously as if he really were the subject of a science experiment.

"Nope. I'm testing your competence." Tina said.

"Then, yes, hers are larger than yours."

Tina nodded. "And who between the two of us, without taking personality into consideration, would you be willing to take home to meet your mother?"

The man considered this for a moment before speaking up. "Probably you." He said to Tina. "You seem . . ."

"Less like a sex object, you mean?" Melody suggested, causing the man to flush with embarrassment.

"For lack of better phrasing, yes." He admitted sheepishly. Melody tried not to roll her eyes at him. He was just being honest, a trait she valued greatly in men; in people in general. Honesty was hard to come by in Gotham, in anyplace.

Tina squeezed Melody's hand gently, drawing her attention. "I told you." Tina said.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" Melody said, feeling more depressed than she originally was.

Tina frowned slightly. "No, not really." It wasn't long before that the man at the table, his name Melody discovered was Matthew, was completely engaged in whatever it was that Tina had to say. They talked about pets and siblings and all the things that people talked about with each other. Melody participated very little in their conversation, allowing them time to bond. It was obvious that Matthew was interested in Tina, and that she was equally as fascinated by him as he was with her. Melody didn't like being the third wheel, especially when she was trying to drink away her pain. Despite her hatred of men as of the current moment, she found herself quite liking Matthew, and thought that he might just be worthy of Tina. Abruptly, she pushed her chair back from the table and stood, drawing attention to herself.

"Where are you going?" Tina asked, not bothering to look away from Matthew's hazel eyes.

"I'm going to get a drink. I need something to occupy my mind while you two make puppy-love eyes at each other." Melody said gruffly, heading to the bar without another word. She ordered a martini from the bald bartender. While she was waiting for her drink, leaning forward against the bar, she felt the large arms of a man snake around her waist and she suppressed a groan. Hot breath assailed her ear as if this stranger were trying to make his heavy breath seem sensual. It wasn't working.

"I've been watching you all night, baby." He said the words in her ear, fingers toying with the bits of skin exposed by the lattice of her dress. His words were designed to make her feel beautiful, attractive, but Melody only found him disturbing. He had the deep gravelly voice of a chain smoker, something Melody could not find attractive even if she tried.

"Get your hands off of me." Melody said from between her teeth. She figured the poor man deserved a fair warning, even if he was a creep. She could hear him laugh and she turned to face him. His nose was crooked, as if it had been broken too many times, and seemed to be the focal point of his face. He was bald, like the bartender, but much younger so his head must've been shaved. He had several tattoos and dark beady eyes.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that." He said, his hands on her hips, trying to pull her close. Melody saw her moves in slow motion before they happened, the way she always saw things before she really did them. She grabbed his wrist and spun, pinning him chest first against the bar and twisting his arm behind his back. He cried out in pain, trying and failing to get out of Melody's hold.

"Don't call me 'baby' and when a woman tells you to get your hands off you goddamn get your hands _off_." Melody lectured sternly, reigning in her annoyance and frustration so she could properly teach a lesson. "Now leave me alone before I break you in half." She released him, grabbed her martini and went back to her table where Tina and Matthew were speaking animatedly about their favorite hockey teams. Melody listened half-heartedly to their conversation as she stirred her martini with her speared olive. She couldn't focus on anything but a pair of deceitful blue eyes that she was almost certain would haunt her even to her deathbed where she, most certainly, will be alone. She finished her drink and chewed her olive as she watched the blossoming romance before her. It made her stomach feel uneasy, or maybe it was the alcohol. Still, she knew it was no good for her to sit and watch these two flirt mercilessly with each other.

"I'm going to head home." She announced, rising from her chair with purpose.

Tina frowned up at her friend. "I'm sorry, Mel. I've been a shitty friend tonight." It was true, but Melody didn't really blame her for it.

"That's okay, Tina. I just need to stew in my perpetual bitter loneliness for the rest of the night. Stay here with Prince Charming." She insisted. Tina stood on her toes and gave Melody a tight hug, the kind of hug that a protective mother would give a frightened child. Melody felt safe in Tina's familiar embrace. She waved a small goodbye to Matthew and headed for the door, paying her tab to the bartender who looked like he didn't really care whether she paid or not. She lived about for blocks from the club so there was no need to waste money on a cab, especially on a night so clear and warm. It was rarely very clear in Gotham, especially at night. It was usually pretty warm in the city, with the sheer amount of pollution and smog that made the sun's rays much stronger and the air stuffier. Even in early spring it was warm enough to not need a jacket but she had brought her black leather jacket regardless, folding it over her arms and clutching it to her chest. Melody was walking on a fairly deserted street and took the opportunity to dig through her clutch purse for her apartment keys. It was in that split second that she was seized from behind and slammed into the brick wall of an alleyway. She hit the wall so hard the wind was knocked out of her. She struggled to breathe and there were involuntary tears leaking from her eyes from the force of the blow. She cursed herself for being caught unaware of her surroundings. Looking up, she found herself underneath the large body of the tattooed bald man from the bar. _I guess he can't take rejection very well_ , Melody thought.

"I'm going to make you pay, bitch." He growled, his hands gripping the inside of her thighs hard enough to bruise. Melody shut her eyes and pushed away her fear. She'd been in worse situations before. She'd get out of this relatively unharmed, it was just going to have to get a little messy first.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just wanted to let anyone reading know that I plan on updating every Thursday (or every other depending on how crazy things get). This fic is half-written already (may not sound like a lot but it is) so don't worry about me never updating. Also, I do not own Jason Todd or any of the DC characters mentioned here, but I do own Melody :)

* * *

Jason Todd was having a really bad day. He was staring at the door inside Wayne Manor. It had not been entering the grounds that had been so hard; it was the door in before him now that was his greatest obstacle. It was the door to his old bedroom that had halted the powerful and fearsome Red Hood. His dirty black backpack was slung over one shoulder and he could not describe with words how out of place, how _separate_ , he felt from the boy who grew up in this room. The boy that lived here had been good and clean-cut, a picture of childhood innocence. Now, Jason stood over 6 feet tall, had shaggy black hair and haunted dark blue eyes that had seen far too much blood and death for someone as young as he was. This place was where it was so good that he couldn't remember what it felt like. His older brother, Dick, placed a comforting hand on the shoulder without the backpack strap and gave a strong squeeze of assurance.

"Are you going in?" Dick asked, his voice full of brotherly concern. Dick was not Jason's brother by blood; none of the four Wayne boys were related that way. Dick was the only brother Jason could bother to tolerate out of all of them. Tim was a brain, too smart and serious for Jason's taste, and Damian, the only child of blood relation to their father, was an evil stuck-up 10 year old prick. Dick, at least, had a sense of humor.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Jason said, more to himself than to Dick.

"There's no shame in coming back home, Jason." Dick said, quietly. Jason sighed but he still didn't reach for the door. "Jason we're all really glad to have you home." Dick said, trying a second time to reassure his brother that he mattered. Jason wasn't quite as sure as Dick.

"Maybe _you_ are but I doubt Damian the Demon Spawn and The Royal Dork are. And we both know how Bruce feels about all this." Jason's words had a bitter tang to them that made Dick frown.

"Bruce loves you, Jason." Dick insisted.

Jason snorted a laugh and finally opened the door just to escape Dick's pity. He shut the door behind him, ending the conversation with Dick on a sour note. The room was dark and untouched - save the occasional dusting from Alfred the butler who refused to allow anything to remain dirty in Wayne Manor. Jason couldn't help but think of a tomb. This room was the tomb where Jason Todd had died and been left frozen in time as if it were some kind of macabre memorial. The walls and furniture were all black; as were the sheets on the bed, and the blinds were shut tight allowing no light to penetrate the shroud of darkness. Jason gave a short brief smirk at the only connection between himself and the boy who had called this place home. Their love of the color black was all that was left in common between the boy and the man. Jason dropped his meager backpack of personal effects on the foot of the queen sized bed that had been far too large for the tiny boy that had slept there. He opened the closet and found it full of the small clothes of a young boy that dreamt of a father's love and of growing up to become someone who mattered. Rage filled him like an injection, slow at first and then all-consuming. He tore the clothes out of the closet, tearing the rod out of the wall, with a pain filled sound he had heard himself emit far too often these days. He fell to his knees in the pile of clothes, tears of anger and pain filling up his eyes as he tried to fight them back into the depths of him. The boy that had worn these clothes was dead. Jason Todd died young underneath the love and care of a kind man named Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd was dead. The one they brought back was a poor copy, half a person at best. It was painful to be dead and alive at the same time.

Jason rose to his feet after a long pause and looked out between the blinds at the sky. The sun was almost gone and the bats would be out for the night. As if on cue, a knock at the door sounded. Jason whipped under his eyes in case any of his carefully controlled tears had dared to escape. He opened the door to find Dick, or rather Nightwing, staring at him with the goofy grin that only Dick would dare to give him. The Nightwing costume was rather simple. The form fitting Kevlar suit that fit Dick's body like a glove was all black, save the royal blue bird that stretched itself over his chest and down his arms to his fingers. His utility belt was hardly so much a belt and more of a large strap around his waist that carried all of his tools and gadgets. His mask covered his eyes and was equipped with night vision. He had a small black earpiece in his right ear, a "comm." as it was called by the team. Dick had his dark black hair pushed back from his face so it fell in an effortless stylish way. Dick had always been the good looking one in the family.

"Wanna go on patrol with me?" Nightwing asked.

"Depends." Jason grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you asking because Bruce wants someone to babysit me?" The question wiped the smile off of Nightwing's face, catching him off-guard and answering's Jason's question. Jason was prepared to slam the door but Nightwing caught it with his gloved hand.

"He's just worried about you, Jason." Nightwing defended. "I'm worried, too. Not because I think you can't handle yourself, but because I care about you. You don't have to be alone anymore." Jason felt like an ass, something only Dick can make him feel like and actually feel bad about it.

"Give me a damned comm. and I'll buzz you if I need you." Jason sighed, holding out his hand for the earpiece and watching Nightwing's grin return.

"It's always small victories with you, Jason." Nightwing laughed.

"Eat me, Grayson." Jason said, giving the smirking bird the finger. Jason shut the door behind him and put the comm. in his ear. He slipped on his heavy weapon-lined coat, a worn brown leather thing that was thick with weapons and gadgets. He slipped on a deceivingly simple black eye-mask that wasn't really so simple. It shielded his eyes and enhanced his night vision so he could see crystal clear in the dark. Lastly was his helmet, a model of his own design. It was reinforced and nearly unbreakable but more of a computer than a protective helmet. He could hack into the police records and the large bug like slanted eyes of the helmet acted as a targeting system for all his weapons. He loved his helmet, he was very proud of it. When he slipped it on, it powered up and he became Red Hood. He only really felt comfortable when he was Red Hood. Jason Todd was dead.

He leapt out the window of Wayne Manor and headed off into the darkness. The night was warm and clear, surprising for an evening in Gotham. Red Hood thought he might even be able to see a few stars out. He grabbed his red speed-cycle and headed to downtown Gotham. There was bound to be some trouble there late on a Friday night. He hid his bike behind a dumpster and shot his grappling hook up onto the roof. He went from roof to roof for a few hours. It wasn't until five minutes to midnight that Red Hood finally heard the sounds of an attack brewing in the night. The sounds of grunts and blows were music to Red Hood's ears. He looked down at the alley below and found a girl trapped against the wall by a large-muscled skin head. He didn't have time to get angry before he saw the flash of the heel of her palm colliding with the man's nose, thusly breaking it and causing blood to pour onto the dark pavement. He had just reached the bottom of the alley where the two were fighting, if it could be called that. The man was launching wild blows and the woman dodged them all like an expert, but all her moves were defensive. Red Hood grabbed the distracted man from behind and flipped him onto his back hard enough to keep him down for the count. The woman wasn't having it, though. She turned on the man with all the fury of a scorned woman and stamped hard with her high heeled shoes right on his crotch. The man howled out in pain and Red Hood found himself unconsciously cupping himself out of subconscious pain.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" She cried, going in for another stomp right on his crotch. Red Hood didn't bother to stop her, cautious of touching a woman who was so furious. Not to mention, her would-be rapist deserved to have his junk smashed by his would-be victim. "I hope it never works again, you _fucking_ asshole!"

"I think he's had enough." Red Hood interrupted, causing her to turn on him. She was gorgeous to look at, especially when she was furious enough that her bright blue eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the city. Her hair, frazzled and messy from the heat of battle, was the strangest shade of white blonde he had ever seen. Her dress was tantalizingly short, showing off an ass and breasts that made Jason wonder what she looked like naked. _Mmm_ , he thought, _I bet she likes to scratch, too_. Her mouth was painted with red lipstick, surprisingly not ruined by her encounter, and her skin was paler than the moonlight. All Jason could think about was having that smooth skin under his tongue.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" She snapped, blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Red Hood." Red Hood announced, tilting his head at her as if he were daring her to contradict him.

"Never heard of you." She said, keeping a cautious distance between herself and Red Hood.

"I'm somewhat new on the street, been out of the game for a while." Red Hood explained. The man on the ground let out a loud groan of pain.

"Shut up!" Red Hood and the woman shouted simultaneously. Red Hood was glad his helmet hid his smirk. Red Hood turned the man over onto his stomach and knelt down to secure the man's hands and feet with plastic zip cuffs. He touched the comm. on his hear and sent his message to Nightwing. "Nightwing, this is Red Hood. I need your assistance at the alley between Rico's bar and The Tavern, downtown Gotham. Bring the police, they've got a perp to pick up." He didn't wait for a reply because he knew Nightwing had heard his message. He looked up and saw the girl leaning back against the wall looking more tired than upset.

"Do you have a cigarette?" She asked when she noticed him staring. Red Hood dug through his pocket and pulled out a full pack and offered her one. She took it with a mumbled thanks, dug through her ridiculously small purse for a lighter, then lit up the cigarette. She took a long drag and sighed contently.

"You smoke?" Red Hood asked, rising to his full height.

"Used to. I quit after my freshman year of college. Figured now would be a good time to start up again." She said, taking another long drag. She let the smoke out with another sigh.

"And your name?" Red Hood asked, surprising himself. He usually wasn't interested in pointless conversation.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, looking at him with mild interest.

"Legal stuff." Red Hood lied. He was just curious.

"Oh. Baker. Melody Baker." She announced proudly, as if Red Hood should know who she was just by her name. He offered her his hand before he really thought about the gesture. She took it without thinking and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Melody." Red Hood said, dropping her hand reluctantly. His gloved hand prevented him from feeling her skin, something he deeply regretted. He was curious to see if her skin was as smooth as it looked. He couldn't help but wonder how she would feel sliding her body against his as he took her hard and fast against the wall of the alley. He blinked a few times to remove the searing image from his mind.

"Nice to meet you, too, Hood." Melody nodded her head to him and took another drag from her cigarette. "Do you smoke? It seems like a very poor habit for a superhero to have."

"I'm not a superhero." Red Hood said, leaning back against the brick wall, inches from Melody. "Superheroes have powers. I don't."

"That seems like an unfortunate system of classification. I think that if a person is courageous enough to go out in a mask and risk their lives every night it makes them 'super' enough for the title of superhero." Melody said with the cigarette hanging from her red lips. The cigarette was stained slightly pink from her lipstick, adding a feminine touch that made her look all that much sexier. Jason mentally scolded himself. He was a pig when it came to women, not afraid of getting rightfully slapped in the face, but he had hoped he would have more control over his desires beside the almost-victim of a rape crime. He was sure the last thing on her mind was sex.

"I'm not all that super, babe." Red Hood shrugged his shoulders.

"So modest." Melody smirked. The sound of sirens grew louder and louder as they approached. It wasn't long before blue and red lights filled the alley like the strobe lights of a club, making Red Hood a little anxious. Usually, when he saw these familiar flashing lights, they were ordinarily chasing him. Nightwing dropped unexpectedly into the alley, causing Melody to curse from being startled. She gave Nightwing a wary look before muttering to herself and taking another drag from her cigarette and finally stamping it out.

"Sorry I'm late. I was cleaning up the remnants of a gang fight with Robin and the Bat." Nightwing said with his signature smirk. His chin was slightly bruised from a solidly placed punch but it did nothing to deter his enthusiasm.

"Don't apologize to me." Red Hood insisted, cocking his head in Melody's direction. Nightwing's grin faded and he turned completely serious. It was often that Red Hood wondered how Nightwing could go from cracking jokes to cracking jaws in .02 seconds. Two male police officers exited their vehicles, handcuffs, flashlight and notepads in hand.

"Good evening, Nightwing . . . whose you're . . . uh, friend?" Detective Blake asked, looking Red Hood up and down warily.

"This is Red Hood. Part of the team." Nightwing explained and Red Hood rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't Red Hood a villain?" Officer Martinez asked, looking at Detective Blake questioningly.

"Would you like to find out?" Red Hood offered, taking a threatening step towards the two officers and earning an elbow to the gut from Nightwing.

"You have my word that he's on our side." Nightwing assured the two officers. Detective Blake shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright," Detective Blake grunted. "What happened here?"

"Couldn't really tell you." Red Hood shrugged casually. "Melody took him down. I just cuffed him." The two policemen and Nightwing both eyed Melody curiously.

"And you are?" Officer Martinez asked.

"Melody Baker." She announced in that proud voice that Red Hood swore made her seem far more important every time she spoke. "This man attacked me, threatened to rape me, and I took him down. Self-defense, of course." She said with narrowed eyes.

Detective Blake blinked his eyes twice at her. "You're not Dr. Melody Baker, are you? The one with the bookshop just down the block?"

A doctor? That just made Red Hood even more curious . . . and turned on. "That would be me, yes." Melody confirmed.

"My son attends your summer reading program. James Blake." Detective Blake insisted. Melody's body changed instantly, from defensive victim to cheery bookshop owner.

"I remember James, he was the one that wrote really gruesome murder scenes into all of his assignments." Melody chuckled and Detective Blake blushed.

"Yeah . . . uh, that sounds like James." He chuckled nervously, grunted, and then looked down at his notepad. While this conversation was going on, Red Hood had his helmet searching through police databases to see if this guy had a record. His helmet had taken the image of the man and was now automatically running through the databases in record time. It came up to a Chad Hart, convicted felon and lead suspect in several unsolved serial rape cases. Red Hood felt like shooting the guy in the head. "I think we've got all we can right now. We'll bag the guy and contact you if you're pressing charges."

"Oh, I'll be pressing charges." Melody assured. Detective Blake pulled her aside to take down her information while Officer Martinez hauled Chad Hart in the backseat of the cruiser.

"Bastard might need an ambulance." Red Hood sneered.

"What'd you do, Hood?" Nightwing asked, giving Red Hood a paternal, scolding look.

"Not me. Her. Kicked his crotch in _real_ good." Red Hood smirked even though nobody could see it. Nightwing raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? But she's so . . ." Nightwing trailed off, unable to find the correct word to describe the woman before him.

"Hot?" Red Hood offered.

Nightwing nodded in agreement. "Hot and kickass. My kind of woman." Red Hood didn't know why, but Nightwing's comment bothered him. It wasn't in a chivalrous kind of way, but it was more like a possessive way, which made no sense because Red Hood had no right to her. Detective Blake walked her over to the two heroes.

"Would either of you gentlemen mind escorting Dr. Baker home?" Detective Blake asked.

"You don't have to. It's only a block away." Melody shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care either way.

Nightwing grinned wickedly down at Melody. "I wouldn't mind escorting such a beautiful woman home after a harrowing ordeal." Melody did her best not to roll her eyes at the comment. She was used to such statements, but usually they didn't come from men who looked so good in a tight bodysuit. Nightwing sure did have an ass that did not quit and if she weren't in such a foul mood, she might have played along with his flirtatious comment.

That possessive instinct took over and Red Hood pushed Nightwing to the side. "Oh no, I wouldn't leave you alone with a girl half as pretty as her. I'll take you home." Red Hood insisted. Nightwing let out a chuckled.

"Fine, fine." He held his hands up in surrender. Eventually the police left and Nightwing disappeared into the night the way everyone trained by Bruce Wayne knew how to do. Red Hood walked silently beside Melody with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His eyes were on his boots.

"It must be strange," Melody began.

"What must be strange?"

"It must be strange to hide your face from the world, to live two separate lives. It's almost poetic." Melody said, staring off ahead into the night. Red Hood looked up from his boots.

"Look who's talking. You certainly don't look like a doctor to me."

"I'm not a medical doctor." Melody said, pausing outside a black gate that led into a deserted parking lot. She pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the gate. "Thank you for walking me home." Melody looked up at the strange bug-like eyes of Red Hood's helmet. Against his better judgment, Red Hood reached out and took her chin in his gloved hand. He couldn't feel her skin but just touching her was enough to spark further desire. He wanted to push up the barely there skirt of her dress and thrust himself inside of her. Melody was looking up at him with wide eyes and she couldn't help wonder if his hands were soft or rough. She could imagine they were rough. Nothing about this man looked soft at all, especially what lay contained by his grey cargo pants. A tingle of lust went up her spine, a tingle she had no control over. She felt urges she shouldn't have felt for a man whose face she had never seen, and would never see.

"Would you call me a liar if I said it was my pleasure?" Red Hood asked, tilting his head slightly in that way he did whenever he asked a loaded question.

Melody couldn't stop the coy smile that formed on her face. "On the contrary, Hood, I believe the pleasure was all mine. Have an excellent evening." She turned and stepped through the gate, locking it behind her. She could feel him watched her walk away and felt a thrill run through her body. She loved having that effect on men; she loved knowing that a man as strong and independent as Red Hood had his eyes locked on her as she disappeared. Red Hood watched her head to the back door of her apartment, above a bookstore named "Sub-Reality". As soon as she was out of sight, Red Hood felt himself miss her. He wanted to see her again and Red Hood was not a patient person. He _would_ see her again, even if it meant tracking her down the hard way.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey guys, here's this week's update. I'm going to be alternating point of views every so often to keep the story interesting. Please read and review! Let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

Melody woke up reluctantly at the sound of her alarm. It was 5 in the morning, the time she woke up every morning so she could get ready to open the bookstore. She groaned at the first rays of sun peeking through her small bedroom window by the fire escape. She pushed herself out of the comforting warmth of her bed and headed to her dresser. She pulled out some fresh clothes and underwear and headed to her bathroom. She took a long shower, feeling as though she was entitled to waste a little more water than usual after last night. She could see the bruises forming on the inside of her thighs, the shape of fingers as if that man were still grabbing at her despite his absence. Even now that he was behind bars his hands were still on her, he had left his mark. Melody scrubbed harder at her skin, causing pain from pressure on the bruises and a stinging redness to form on her raw skin. She didn't feel any better when she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She shimmied up her dusty rose pink pleated skirt that fell just above her knees and tucked in her sleeveless cream colored lace top. She belted her skirt with a faded brown belt and shook her hair out of the towel to blow dry it. She finished drying her hair, applied a diminutive amount of foundation and mascara to her face and grabbed some beige suede high-heeled ankle boots from her under her dresser. She never left the house without mascara, it was her number one rule. Nobody would dare see her without mascara on. Having fair, but long, eyelashes was a burden that she had never asked for as a woman and she did her best to hide it. Her eyelashes were one of the few things she was sensitive about when it came to her appearance.

She stepped into her kitchen/living room to find her Doberman, Toby, lying in his dog bed looking at her with big brown puppy eyes. He was only two years old, after all. He stood up and padded up to her side. She crouched down to hug him and scratch behind his ears. Toby had been her constant companion since she had gotten him as a puppy at the Gotham pet shelter. He had been bred to be a guard dog by some crime lord and had outstanding protective instincts. Melody swore that Toby was also one of the most intelligent animals she had ever come across, maybe more so than a few people she knew as well. He was completely tuned in to her emotions and knew exactly what she needed and when she needed it. She couldn't have asked for a better friend. Toby woofed happily as Melody filled up his food and water bowls. He ate and drank greedily while Melody made some toast, poured some pulp free orange juice, and took her assembly of vitamins and medications. She had an assortment of pills and supplements on her counter that made her feel like a pharmacist, or a drug dealer.

When both Toby and Melody were finished breakfast, she packed up her everyday purse with her phone and other essentials, and headed out the door with Toby at her heels. This was her everyday routine and routine was what she needed right now. She left Toby outside in the parking lot where he went to his little doghouse to sniff at one of his toys. The parking lot was for employees only, but nobody ever used it because all of Melody's employees didn't have a car, so the parking lot was Toby's domain. He liked to stay outside while Melody was working and it reassured Melody that nobody could get into her apartment because Toby would rip them to bits. Melody went through the gate to the front of the store where her morning staff was waiting for her. There was Charlie, the barista who worked the café, and Jean, the wheelchair bound heavy reader who never let her disability keep her from doing her job. Jean was pretty with her short straight blonde hair and her round face. She had eyes that sparkled with life and enthusiasm, something that Melody secretly envied. Charlie had a sweet face, the face of a boy whose cheeks you would want to pinch, despite the fact that he was built like a tank. He had approached Melody when she was opening the shop about adding a café to it and she had agreed as long as he ran it. Charlie's passion was coffee, something Melody didn't complain about seeing as how she consumed coffee as if it were water. He was also blond, with hair that was long for a man, but tied back in a short ponytail to keep professional.

Melody had no uniforms for the shop and had a very liberal dress code. The only thing she required of her employees was a nametag which both Charlie and Jean had pinned onto their shirts. Charlie liked to wear a red apron while he was in the café, though, to keep his clothes clean. Melody had no problem with it. Melody unlocked the door to the shop and her employees followed her in. She locked the door behind her, as it was not quite opening time yet. Charlie went right to his small café bar and started powering up the machines and brewing coffee. Jean clocked all three of them in while Melody pinned her nametag onto her top. She set her purse on the counter where the registers were, modified so that Jean could reach them. It meant that other employees had to sit down to use them but it was easier for everyone to bend a little than to make poor Jean try and reach for the register. Jean excused herself to the back room to lock up her things in the staff lockers while Charlie brought over some coffee for Melody.

"Is this a new concoction today?" Melody asked, taking a seat on the stool behind the register.

"It's blueberry coffee with vanilla syrup." Charlie explained, handing her the cup. "Two sugars, no cream. Just the way you like it."

"It only took you a year to remember that." Melody teased, taking a sip of the new drink Charlie had created. She swallowed and blinked up at him. "I think you should market it to people who like their coffee sweeter. It somewhat reminds me of pancakes." Melody reviewed.

Charlie grinned. "Is that good or bad?"

"It's exactly as I said it is." She replied, spinning around in her stool to see Jean returning to the floor. "Try this, Jean." Melody insisted, handing her employee the cup. Jean looked moderately alarmed but took a sip anyway.

Jean took a moment to consider the flavors before replying. "It kind of tastes like pancakes." She said, handing the cup back to Melody.

Melody shot Charlie a look. "I told you."

"Fine, I'll just take it back-" He reached for the cup but she pulled back from him.

"Did I give you the authorization required for you to repossess my coffee? I don't think so." Melody narrowed her eyes and took a sip from the cup. Charlie chuckled good-naturedly.

"You're in a sour mood." Charlie pointed out. "What happened last night?"

"The last time I checked I paid you to brew overpriced coffee beverages, not to be my therapist." Melody replied, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"The shop doesn't open for another half-hour. Tell Uncle Charlie what's the matter before you poison somebody with that snark." Charlie insisted, leaning forward on the counter. Jean rolled her eyes so Melody didn't have to.

"I'm going to put these books away and check the displays." Jean announced, lifting the medium sized box of books with ease and wheeling away through the shelves.

"If 'Uncle Charlie' really has to know, I have suffered a critical blow to the heart and when I decided to go and drink away my pain, as so many great authors and poets do, I was attacked on my way home and I just feel incredibly violated and angry despite the minimal damage I sustained the previous night." Melody explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You mean dickhead broke up with you last night?" Charlie's eyes lit up with amusement.

Melody scowled. "Is that all your tiny brain gathered from that statement?"

Charlie waved away her insult. "He was a dickhead and you know it. As for being attacked, I'm going to assume the attacker in question is in the hospital or at least in jail."

"What makes you so certain of that?"

Charlie gave her a droll look. "Because I've seen you nearly break a guy's hand before. You're tough, Melody. Don't let dickhead or this attack get to you. You're much too strong for that."

Melody shrugged her shoulders indifferently and sipped her coffee. "It's time to open up." She said, rising from her stool and heading for the door. Charlie took the hint and headed to the café bar and Jean continued to straighten the various displays of new books and bestsellers. Melody flipped the sign from closed to open and unlocked the door. The first few regulars trickled in promptly at 6:05 for their morning coffee. Business men, mostly, filled up the line at the café. A few of them bought newspapers to take with their specialty coffee drinks. Melody foresaw and easy day, which was nice because she knew she needed one.

Melody took her break shortly after Jean left and was replaced by Zoe, a tall dark-haired woman with strong Native American roots. Melody swallowed down her hand packed lunch, a simple garden salad, and went out to the front of the store for a cigarette. She regretted having that cigarette the night before, after so many years of being smoke free, but now that she had returned to the despicable habit it was all she could think about. She ran across the street to pick up a carton of her old favorites and a lighter, and then returned to the front of her store to smoke until her lungs turned black. Charlie tsked her as he went by, taking out the trash from the café.

"I thought you quit." He said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"I did, but I find that polluting my lungs just pushes me towards my inevitable death which, let's face it, is probably better off happening sooner rather than later." Melody said, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"For someone so pretty, you are so absolutely morbid." Charlie sighed, shaking his head. "It's off-putting."

"Don't you have coffee to be making?" Melody asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Charlie rolled his eyes but pestered her no more on the subject.

The afternoon was slow and Melody took the opportunity to do some reading. It wasn't any kind of professional reading, not the kind of reading someone would expect from a woman with a PhD. It was a smutty filthy romance novel, the kind that made Melody sigh aloud and gave her unrealistic expectations in both men and sex. These kinds of books were Melody's guilty pleasure, the kind of books that her fellow colleagues would frown upon her indulging in. She'd read all the greats, Shakespeare and Tennyson, F. Scott Fitzgerald and Emerson. She could quote lines from Charles Dickens' works just as easily as she could with one of the books she held in her hands. Melody was a sucker for a good story featuring a female heroine and a male hero entwined in life changing events. She lived for a good story. Literature was not just about the classics, not just about the quality of the writing or the fame of the author, it was about the story. It was the heart wrenching betrayals, it was the knee-trembling words spoken in the heat of battle, it was the romance scenes that made Melody's stomach fill with butterflies and her legs quiver that made a good story. It was, especially, the distance that these stories took her. These stories took her to made-up lands or different worlds hidden within her own. It took her away from painful reality, the astute awareness that Melody could only escape when she read. She loved books that made her cry and made her feel alive again. The measure of a good book was not of lessons learned or of the quality of writing, it was about how it made you feel. Books made Melody feel _alive_. When she read, it was the only time she felt truly alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Apologies for missing last Thursday. It was a crazy Easter weekend for me. Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Please enjoy and let me know how it is so far! Probably one of my favorite chapters so far!

* * *

Jason woke up that afternoon and refused to come out of his room. He showered, changed into a pair of sweatpants and that was all the effort he was going to put in for the day. He'd kept his blinds shut and dug through his backpack for his laptop in the dimly lit room. He opened it up and before he could think about what he was doing he typed her name into Google. He had gone through a few links before he found her bookstore website. There was nothing on her except her name and contact information for the store. He tried again and found out that she had a PhD in English Literature and had written several award winning essays and research papers in regards to modern literature. Her most famous essay was about the symbiotic relationship between young women and romance novels. Other than that, Jason came up with nothing. Jason cursed and tried a less than legal way of finding information on her. After a few minutes Jason managed to hack into the government database, something Tim could've accomplished in seconds and Damian even less. Jason had never been the smartest of the adopted brothers, but he could fight like no other. The damage he could dole out during a fight was unparalleled by any of his brothers. Jason wasn't so sure that being able to kill someone with his bare hands was something to really brag about. He discovered her social security number and other useless information until he wandered upon some more interesting details of her life. She was born November 13th, 1988, making her only 2 years older than Jason. She was raised in Gotham, like Jason; all of her previous addresses having been in the greater Gotham area. She had earned her degrees at Gotham University. She'd never left home, it seemed, which Jason found a little strange for someone who seemed so worldly.

Her parents were both deceased, her mother having died when she was 10 and her father when she was 18. Her mother died in a drug overdose and her father in a car accident that had killed several others. Despite the hardships, she seemed to have quite a comfortable sum of money in a separate bank account. It was managed by a man named Frank Webber and there hadn't been a withdrawal from it in several years. She had no siblings, or at least no record of any. Her blood type was AB negative and she lived alone with a dog she adopted from the Gotham shelter. There were some files, however, that he could not access. They were protected beyond Jason's meager hacking abilities, but Jason wasn't too curious. They were sealed medical files, intriguing but he felt like that might be a little too personal. Granted, he was basically spying on her, but even Jason had his limits. It was strange, though, how these simple little things could say so much about a person.

Jason could find out so much about this woman, this brilliant woman, who had earned her degree faster than the other students in her grade, and yet he was still so distant from her. As much as he could get to know her, she could never know him. Jason Todd was dead and nobody was willing to get to know a corpse, let alone have sex with one. If Jason had been like Dick or Tim, he could've gone to that uniquely named bookshop and wooed her as if he didn't know her at all, but he was neither Dick nor Tim. He was Jason Todd, the boy who died, the one who went insane. His name would haunt him. He considered approaching her under an alias but, again, he could not live a lie that long. Not to mention, a woman like Melody Baker did not deserve to be lied to. Very few women deserved to be lied to, at least when it comes down to sex, and Jason was certain he would have sex with her. It was all he could think about. It wasn't that he was overconfident in himself, but that he just knew deep down at his very center that he would have her naked beneath him. It was as if there were simply no other options.

A knock at the door disturbed Jason from his fantasies. That disturbance is what made him snap at the intruder with his uncontrollable temper. "Go away!" He shouted.

"My apologies, Master Todd. I thought you might be hungry . . ." Alfred trailed off quietly through the door. Jason sighed and opened the door to see Alfred standing humbly before him carrying a covered tray and a glass of water. Jason's anger fled him at the sight of the simple old butler who had tended his wounds and made him soup when he was ill or injured. Out of everyone in Wayne Manor, Jason cared for Alfred the most. Alfred was hard not to love, because 90 percent of the man's actions were completely selfless and coated with nurturing affection.

"Thank you, Alfred. You didn't have to." Jason said, accepting the tray and glass of water. Alfred peered into the dark room.

"Master Jason, there are clothes all over your floor." Alfred tsked. Jason blushed, embarrassed, remembering his anger the night before.

"I know, Alfred. I'll take care of it." Jason assured.

"Master Bruce is very happy to have you home again, as am I." Alfred said in that soft paternal voice that he had when Jason was just a boy entering this place for the first time.

"Sure beats where I was." Jason added with a hint of bitterness. Alfred frowned and Jason felt like apologizing. "Thanks for the food, Alfred."

"Of course, sir." Alfred turned and went down the hallway without another word. Jason shut the door and set the glass and the tray down on his desk. He opened the lid of the tray and bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. It was scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, but Alfred had fashioned the meal like he used to when Jason was a child and in a foul mood. The eggs were parted and formed into circular eyes, because Jason didn't like sunny-side up eggs, the bacon was molded into a smile and the toast, sliced in two, was placed on the edge of the plates to give the little breakfast face some ears. Jason's eyes watered, as they did on occasion, but he held back the tears and shut the lid on the meal, unable to bear this bittersweet memory. He went through the torn apart closet and grabbed a large cardboard box. He stuffed all the clothes inside the box and dug through his backpack for his emergency bottle of liquor. He headed out to the grounds of Wayne Manor, carrying the box and the bottle with him. He had to pass through the main room, where Bruce was reading a newspaper and Dick was playing video games with Damian. All of them looked at him as if he were crazy, which Jason was used to. He wasn't sure if they were following him so he continued out to the center of the lawn.

He heard Bruce calling his name but he was consumed by so much emotion the voices felt like they were miles away, muffled as if he were underwater. He cracked open the bottle and poured it the little boy clothes, tainting them with liquor. He pulled his lighter out of the pocket of his sweatpants, lit it, and let it drop. Someone had tried to stop him, maybe it was Dick, but it was too late. The whole thing was engulfed in flames. There was a commotion, one that Jason felt separate from entirely. It was as if his body was as empty as a puppet and another person was controlling him. He watched the flames grow and eventually heard the crackle of the fire and the sound of Bruce calling for Alfred to bring the fire extinguisher. Dick had his hands on Jason's shoulders, shaking him and calling his name.

"Jason, what were you thinking!?" Dick's voice rose as if someone were turning up the volume on Jason's ears. Jason pushed Dick off of him with bared teeth.

"Don't touch me, Grayson!" Jason snapped as Alfred trotted out with the fire extinguisher.

"I told you he was unstable, father." Jason heard Damian say to Bruce.

"Quiet, Damian." Bruce said, taking the fire extinguisher and using it on the remnants of the box. There wasn't much left, a few scraps of smoldering fabric and ash. Jason stumbled back from the scorched grass and then turned back to the manor. He started to move back inside but Bruce seized his shoulder with a firm grip. "What's wrong, Jason?" Bruce asked, firm eyes staring straight into Jason's. Jason couldn't bear to look; the light was too strong for him.

"Get off of me!" Jason snapped, pulling away from Bruce.

Jason turned away and ran back into the house. He went down the stairs into the liquor cellar and grabbed himself another bottle of whiskey, the cheap kind. He stalked back up the stairs and headed to his room, slamming the door behind him. He sat on his bed, opened the bottle, and drank. Sometimes Jason would get like this. He would lose it all and just want to burn, burn like the memories of Jason Todd. Little things would set him off, little things like memories of the rise and fall of his life. He had lived on the street most of his childhood, fighting for scraps just so he wouldn't go hungry during the night, and then he had come to Wayne Manor where things had gotten exponentially better. He still felt like he hadn't been good enough to deserve it. He was a sewer rat, the scum of Gotham city. He drank again, killing off half the bottle.

He blinked and looked up at his laptop, still glowing from the last page he'd been on. He went over to the computer, still drinking from his whiskey bottle. Melody Baker was the sun, the moon, and the stars, everything that was beautiful, glowing and alive. Jason locked his door and collapsed onto his bed, setting his 3/4th empty bottle onto the nightstand. Tonight, Red Hood will go to her. He can't be Jason Todd with her, he cannot force a girl so bright to love a corpse. He will go to her as Red Hood. Red Hood was alive. Red Hood bathed in blood and death, but he was alive. Jason Todd was dead.

Jason woke up face down on his mattress, his breath tasting like cheap whiskey and his head was hammering like there were gnomes with jack-hammers living inside his skull. Jason felt ill, but he wasn't prepared to get sick, not now. He had been drunker before. Drinking usually helped make everything less painful. It was painful, sometimes, to be so aware of the things that others ignore. Drinking helped him escape reality for a few moments of blissfulness, until he woke up and the pain of living returned to him. It was a vicious cycle. He stood up slowly and went to brush his teeth. He didn't feel much better, but he at least felt clean. He slipped into his Red Hood attire and left through the window into the night. He took his bike to its usual hiding spot. He had one destination in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry I missed last Thursday! It was non-stop for me! But I'm making up for it with our first really M-Rated chapter! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Melody was happy to be home after a long day of work. Toby was also happy to have her back inside their humble apartment. Her legs and arms were sore from some heavy lifting she had done after closing, with Charlie's assistance. They had just gotten in a shipment of a new addition to a popular Young Adult Fantasy series that was due to be released next week. She had Jean working on how the novels should be displayed. The store had been advertising for the novels for months. The release was going to be huge. Melody had even organized a midnight release party that involved a large sheet cake with the cover of the book printed onto it. Melody liked to do things like this to encourage kids to read. She remembered when she stayed up all night waiting for the next Harry Potter novel to come out. She had met some wonderful people at that meeting, people she could talk for hours with about the characters and the plot and their predictions, and she wanted to create that kind of community with the young adults that often frequented her bookstore.

She finished her paltry excuse for dinner and put her dishes in the sink. She clicked on her iPod dock and the latest Imagine Dragons CD began to play. She sang along and danced to the music while she cleaned up the pots, pans and dishes she had tainted with her pathetic attempt at cooking. Melody was good at a lot of things, but cooking was not one of them. She couldn't bake all that well either. She had tried to make cookies for her employees at the bookstore once and none of them will ever let her live it down. She had accidentally melted the chocolate chips in the microwave because she had forgotten to melt the butter that she had already thrown in the batter. Then she had made the cookies far too big so they looked more like small Frisbees than actual cookies. On top of all that, she had burnt them. Charlie had been the only one to eat one, and that had been on a dare. After that fiasco she had been told that she was not allowed to bake anything for the bookshop anymore. That's why she was getting the sheet cake done by a bakery.

Her ex had never liked it when she baked either, but he had never liked it when she really did anything. He had always been criticizing her or telling her what to do. A lot of girls would've appreciated how his mind was always thinking ahead, to their future life together, but Melody had always been afraid that she couldn't fit in with the picture he had painted. He had wanted children, something Melody had been apprehensive about, and he had wanted her to sell the bookstore and move in with him in his family's house, another thing she would've rather died than do. She'd always been independent, she needed it, and she wasn't about to give that all up for a man. When he had introduced her to his parents and their friends, he had told her not to speak directly to any of the men and not be so "smart". Melody rolled her eyes as she thought of this, drying her hands off on a dish towel. Toby was looking up at her as if he knew that dating that guy was a huge mistake. His face had "I told you so" written all over it.

"I should've let you bite him, huh, boy?" Melody said, crouching down to give him a rub along his neck. Toby woofed in agreement with her question. Melody hugged Toby's head to her chest and sighed when he rested his body against hers. "You know mommy's sad, don't you, but mommy's always sad, isn't she?" She placed a kiss on the top of Toby's head and released him. He scampered off to his bed in the corner of the living room. She used to let him sleep on her bed when he was a puppy but he eventually got too big. Her ex had insisted he had to sleep in a dog bed. Ever since then, Toby refused to sleep on her bed, though she felt like she might have needed the company tonight. "Goodnight, baby," Melody said, turning off the lights and her iPod, then headed into her bedroom.

As soon as she shut the door behind her she felt like she was being watched. Melody wasn't sure what made her feel like that but out of the corner of her eye, at the window on the fire escape; she caught a glimpse of bright red. She felt her lips curve into a smile against her better judgment. Was Red Hood watching her? And better yet, if he was watching her, why? Was he watching her to catch a glimpse of her naked or was he looking after her like a dark guardian angel? Or maybe it was both. Either way, Melody found herself in a very unique and rare opportunity. Melody had never really needed to know a lot of tricks to get a guy hot and bothered, but after reading as many romance novels as she has, she knew just the right ways to tempt a silent observer.

She grabbed some lotion, mango scented, from her nightstand and opened it up. She took a seat on her bed, positioned just so that the window could capture all of her. She had intended to do this anyway, but she figured she might as well turn it into a show for her guest's viewing pleasure. She scooped a handful of lotion out of the jar and slathered it onto her legs, allowing her skirt to ride up to her hip so she could get the lotion evenly distributed on her leg. She rubbed and ran her fingers up and down the smooth skin. Once she had sufficiently moisturized her one leg, she moved onto the next. She felt a little cruel for making such a simple task so obscene but she couldn't help but think about Red Hood running his hands up and down her legs as she was currently. Her body grew hot with anticipation. She returned the lotion to the nightstand and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her blouse, rubbing the excess lotion along her neck and collarbone. She heard the thump of heavy boots on the metal grating of the fire escape and chewed her bottom lip to keep from grinning. She looked up at her window where Red Hood was no longer hiding. She walked over to the window and opened it. He climbed in without asking permission and she shut the window behind him.

"You knew I was watching you," he accused, but he didn't sound angry.

"My response to that accusation is based entirely off the reasoning as to why you were spying on me in the first place," Melody replied, her throat catching with both fear and lust. He was intimidating, standing before her so tall and dark. She couldn't see his face, she didn't know what he was thinking, she knew nothing about him but she wanted to know everything. He backed her against her desk, a pathetic thing really, but it felt so sturdy at her lower back.

"Guess." His voice was a primal growl, low and filled with wicked promises. He waited and Melody looked up at him with dark eyes and gave him all the permission in the world. In her eyes, she told him to do his worst.

"Yes," she said and Red Hood didn't need any more invitation. He pushed against her, his hands under her skirt before she could even register what was happening. She could feel his gloved hands pulling down her underwear, soaked through with excitement. Melody wasn't sure what to do as his fingers fumbled with the zipper of his pants. He pushed her down onto the desk with one hand and freed himself from the confines of his pants with the other.

It was in the blink of an eye that Melody felt him enter her. She cried out at the feeling, the excruciating pleasure, and her hands were gripping tightly to the edge of the desk from the overwhelming feel of it. She'd never done it like this before, never so rough and impersonal. It was thrilling, a new adventure. Red Hood thoroughly fucked her, there was no other word to describe the animalistic actions being done to her. It was the rutting of a beast taking his mate. The powerful thrusting of Red Hood's body made her Melody feel as though there was an electric current running through her, setting her on fire. She lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders as he thrust into her, allowing him to go deeper and harder. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull his body closer to hers, but his one gloved hand held her down on the desk fimly. Melody felt her body tighten, her eyes clenched tightly shut, as she was sure Red Hood's were. She felt her toes begin to curl, something she had only managed to accomplish by herself. When she came, she came hard and fast, bright lights playing behind her closed eyes, and Red Hood joined her seconds later. It was over as soon as it had begun, so quick, but so satisfying that the time didn't even matter. Red Hood was panting, she could hear it through his helmet, and Melody wasn't sure if she was actually breathing or she had died from the sex. He was off of her, his hand releasing her from confinement, and his cock hidden away inside his grey cargo pants.

Melody did her best to gracefully kick off the remnants of her white cotton panties and climbed off of her desk. She wasn't sure she could look at the piece of furniture so innocently anymore. She stood unsteadily on her feet but after a few moments she finally remembered how to walk. Red Hood had a black gloved hand on his helmet as if he were deeply considering what had just occurred. Melody was looking up at him but he would not look at her. It was killing her, not being able to see what he was thinking about.

Red Hood shook his head slowly. "That wasn't . . . right." He hesitated as if he couldn't figure out how to use his words. Melody frowned deep enough that it showed the little crease on her forehead.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hoping he would finally look at her. He didn't.

"You deserve better than . . . well, whatever that was," Red Hood said, shaking his head somberly. It clicked with Melody then. It was not her that Red Hood was ashamed of; it was how the sex had occurred between them. Melody gave him a small chuckle and dared to place a hand on what would be the cheek of his helmet. She turned his face towards her and gave him a smile.

"Don't be ashamed by what we did, Hood, because I can assure you it was marvelous on my end. Rough and quick, but very satisfying," Melody grinned dreamily.

"We didn't . . . use protection."

"That's okay, too, Hood, I promise. I'm on the pill, I have been for years," she assured him, her soft and comforting. "Unless you have any infections I have to concern myself with," she raised an eyebrow at him and Red Hood let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, I'm clean. I have been for years," he teased and Melody laughed.

"Now that's the Red Hood I barely know. As for me, you know, I'm completely riddled with disease all kinds of horrible diseases," She patted his helmet's cheek and something told her that he was smirking. "I'm going to get cleaned up," she disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes before returning. Red Hood had been leaning against her desk, looking down at his boots. "You stayed," she pointed out, feeling a little stupid.

"Did you want me to leave?" he offered.

"Well, no." Melody shook her head. Of that, she was certain. "This is the only way you've ever been with someone, am I correct?" she asked. Red Hood stared at her for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Melody's eyes went to the desk. "Like that. Rough. Impersonal," she said, looking back up at him.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," he agreed after some thought.

"Do you want to try again?" she proposed, twining her fingers together behind her back. Red Hood tilted his head slightly.

"You want to do it again?"

Melody smiled, feeling utterly ridiculous for thinking about sex so soon after having it. "Yes, but my way."

"And what constitutes as 'your way'?" Red Hood asked.

"For starters, you have to take this off," she touched her hands to his helmet, looking up at him with her wide blue eyes. "Unless, you don't have a mask underneath, then we have a problem."

Red Hood placed his hands over hers, not stopping her but guiding her to removing his helmet. It came off slowly with a mechanical click and once it was entirely off, she clutched the hard plastic against her chest, gazing up at his face. He was wearing another mask, a black domino mask that still hid his eyes from view, not that she expected she would get to see them. He had a handsome face and that made her smile subconsciously for some reason. He had bluish black hair and a chiseled face that made him look similar to a Greek god, although his nose was slightly kinked from being broken too many times. His skin was a shade or two darker than hers, but he would still be considered fair. He had a small scar on his upper lip and a longer older scar along his jaw to the edge of his chin, but both were invisible to anyone not looking closely at him. She ran her fingertips over his jaw, dark from the hair he had shaved. His jaw was stern and clenched tight as she touched him; then moving her fingers to his lips and his nose, tracing the outline of his mask over his eyes. He had a remarkably nice nose, despite its crookedness, something Melody never would've thought about were she able to see all of his face. He had an earring in his right ear, a small thin black hoop that was so close to his earlobe that it looked like it melded with his skin. She smiled when she touched it. "Hood, you didn't tell me you had an earring."

"We haven't done much speaking since I've been here," his voice was low and quiet, but Melody thought it was nice to see his lips moving as he spoke. He seemed real now. Human.

"Well, if it counts for anything, I think it's very sexy."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: It seems every other Thursday is just going to be how it is, at least until finals are over. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who's following the story. Reading your kind words makes my day!

* * *

Red Hood felt as nervous as a virgin while Melody surveyed him. It was strange to have her see his face, most of it, anyway. He'd never felt so naked in his life. Her eyes were scanning him and her fingers grazing his face as gentle as the wind. He spent so long in her eyes that he almost didn't notice her about to toss his helmet to the side. He caught her hands quickly, grabbing his helmet from her before she could drop it. "Jesus Christ!" he shouted, clutching the helmet to his chest. She looked more confused than angry, but there was a hint of annoyance in her eyes that made him feel like apologizing. He'd had that feeling a lot today.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He wondered if he knew just how much that turned him on, especially the hint of cleavage he saw from her half unbuttoned blouse.

"Sorry, it's just, the helmet kind of . . . explodes." He felt stupid for saying it so he turned and set the helmet down on the desk.

"Alright," she nodded and moved back to him, her hands sliding behind his neck so she could pull him down her. She kissed along his jaw, avoiding his mouth which made Red Hood dreadfully frustrated. Her kisses were gentle, delicate things that seemed too innocently intended to do the things they were doing to his body. Red Hood wasn't sure what to do with his hands, having never been in this situation before. He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close so that he could feel the curves of her body fit snuggly against his own. She nipped at his earlobe with her teeth, the ear that he had pierced shortly after his resurrection, confirming her statement that he did find his earring "sexy". He'd gotten it just to piss Bruce off. He groaned at the sensation. Her hands slid from his neck down to grip the collar of his jacket. She placed kisses along his throat and Adam's apple. She was good with her mouth, Red Hood noted, wondering what else she planned to do with those supple lips of hers. She started to push his coat off of his shoulders and Red Hood was forced to step back once more, this time with another groan. She raised an eyebrow at him and he found that frustrated expression on her face slightly adorable.

"It's just, there are some things in this coat that you don't want to accidently drop," he warned her, shrugging off his coat and placing it on the chair, making sure it wasn't going to slip off onto the floor. That would be bad.

Melody's eyes were wide when he turned back to her. "How about you remove anything that might maim me before we get too carried away?" she suggested, her voice a mix of caution and annoyance. Red Hood blushed, uncharacteristic for him, but he was a little embarrassed by how armed he was. He shrugged off his black shoulder holster that held his grappling gun and another handgun. He placed it on the desk and then removed his utility belt, placing it next to his helmet and shoulder holster. He emptied out his cargo pants' pockets of batarangs and smoke pellets, and then started to remove his boots. "The boots, too? Really?"

"Knives in the tips," he explained, placing them next to her desk chair on the floor. He removed his socks as well, just to save himself the time. He finally turned back to her and she was regarding him with quizzical eyes.

"You're a walking arsenal." It wasn't a question, it was a factual statement.

"Yeah, kind of," Red Hood admitted, running a hand through his hair. Melody was on him again, pulling his shirt over his head and discarding it with a satisfied toss. She ran her fingers over the dips and curves of his stomach, up his chest and around his neck. She pulled him down to her once more, his forehead touching hers and their noses brushing. "You know, that shirt doesn't offer much protection," she pointed out.

"I get that a lot."

"You are very handsome," she said, her voice the barest of whispers. Red Hood wasn't sure how to accept her words. He'd never been the handsomest out of his brothers. His torso was scarred as was most of his body, but he didn't think she would lie to him. "For the record, I like kissing and foreplay, but not an excessive amount of foreplay. Just enough of it to make for a nice build up." Red Hood was able to catch the hint she was giving him. His hands snaked around her waist, he gripped her ass tight in his hands, and he finally closed the distance between their mouths. Red Hood had never been particularly fond of kissing, but kissing Melody was an experience entirely its own. She traced her tongue along the seal of his lips and he parted them for her, but he was the first to taste her mouth. He wasn't about to surrender control to her immediately. Her mouth tasted sweet, like lemonade and sunshine and all the beautiful innocent things in the world. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse, soft pearly things that were not so easy to undo, but Red Hood reminded himself to be patient. Melody tangled her fingers in his messy black hair while he worked the buttons of her shirt. He finally got all the buttons undone, he pulled her blouse out from her skirt, and pushed her shirt off her shoulders and it fell to the ground. Melody was left before him in a white bra and her pink skirt but she'd never felt more comfortable under someone's gaze before, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

He started kissing down her neck, reveling in the fact that her skin was as smooth as he had initially thought it was. His hands encircled her slim waist. She was not skinny like most women he had been with, but she was fit, thin in the sense that her body was built of lean muscle. Like Talia's, but fuller, softer. It was evident that she worked out from her strong arms and her legs, thick with muscle from running. She was strong, unfeminine, and yet so utterly feminine in all the ways Red Hood could appreciate. His right hand went to her back to unhook her bra while he trailed his free hand over her hipbones. He undid her bra easily, far easier than the buttons of her shirt, and Melody shrugged it off her shoulders and let it fall to her feet. Red Hood hesitated only a moment to take in the sight of her before he dipped his head down to take her right nipple in his mouth. Melody moaned and clung to him as he worked her nipple with his tongue and teeth. Red Hood loved the sounds she made, how she pushed herself into him, desperate for more of his touch.

Red Hood pushed her skirt down her hips and it pooled around her feet. Melody stepped out of it, completely bare before him, her panties abandoned during their first romp. Red Hood lifted his mouth from her breast and cupped her center, slipping a finger in-between her folds and he began to stroke her. He kissed her roughly while he stroked her, swallowing her sounds down his throat and holding them inside of his body, fueling his desire for her. He slipped a finger inside her, and then another, reveling in how wet she was and how well her body fit with his. It wasn't long before he felt her body lean against his for support and her walls tighten around his fingers. Her nails dug into his back when she came, his name was whispered into his ear, the only name she knew. She was panting against his mouth, clinging to him to remain upright, and Red Hood couldn't help but find her wild eyes undeniably sexy.

"Hood," she whispered again, her hands moving from around his neck, down his chest, to the small dark trail of hairs that disappeared into his pants. He removed his fingers from inside her and brought them up to her lips.

"Take care of this for me?" he asked. She didn't have to be asked twice. She took his fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean while her fingers undid the button and zipper of his cargo pants. She was very, very good with her mouth. He reluctantly removed his fingers from her tantalizing mouth and helped her remove his pants and underwear. He steered her back to the bed, kicking his pants off his feet as he went, and kissed her as they fell back on the blue floral patterned bed spread together. He liked the way she felt underneath him, her body soft and warm and so completely feminine. She smelt sweet, like mangos, probably the lotion she had been using to tease him with. He put himself between her legs, already hard for her even though he just had her only a few moments ago. He paused slightly and ran his fingers over the inside of her thighs where she had unmistakable bruises shaped like a man's hands.

"He did this?" Red Hood wasn't sure why it came out as a question, because he already knew the answer. Melody nodded but said nothing else. Red Hood, once again, regretted not having killed the man when he had the chance. His mind went back to beautiful woman in front of him and he forgot about what had made him so angry before. He was just about to enter her when she stopped him, pushing him back slightly so he could look at her.

"Condom." She insisted, although the look on her face was rather impatient. "Drawer." Red Hood nodded and turned his attention to the indicated drawer. He pulled one out from the box and tore the wrapper open with his teeth. Melody slid the condom onto him slowly while he tossed the wrapper to the side. She was teasing him, her fingers stroking him as she rolled the condom on like an expert. Red Hood had to bite his bottom lip to keep from groaning. When the condom was secure, he pushed her back down onto the bed and positioned himself before her entrance. She looked even more beautiful like this, naked with her lust darkened eyes on him. He entered her slowly this time, taking the time to feel every inch of her and watch every reaction play out on her face. She felt so good to him, so perfect. He tried to keep it slow but he found himself encouraged harder and faster by her moans and pleas. Her nails dug into his back, urging him faster and faster. She raked her fingernails from his lower back up to his shoulder blades, making Red Hood groan from the mixture of pleasure and pain. He always liked a liked a little pain with his pleasure. She cried out his name, the nickname she had given him, when she came and it didn't take long for Red Hood to join her.

He collapsed to the side of her, panting hard, just as she was, except she looked a hell of a lot better doing it. Red Hood felt so completely sated he didn't want to move. He had never felt so . . . _alive_ , so exposed and so completely satisfied. They laid there on her bed, breathing heavily, neither of them willing to break the fragile, beautiful silence that was between them. Finally, Melody spoke up. "That was . . . the best sex I've had in . . . God, I've never had sex this good. Is that pathetic?" she asked, looking over at Red Hood.

"Kind of," he admitted, turning to meet her gaze. "But I'm not much better. I've never . . . well, I've never slept with the same girl more than once."

Melody chuckled. "That _is_ a little pathetic."

"Bathroom?"

"Over there," Red Hood followed her directions and shut the bathroom door behind him. He disposed of the condom, cleaned himself up, and then returned to Melody's bedroom to find her half under her covers. She was lying on her back, breasts exposed and a hand tangled in her white blonde waves. She looked radiant and glowing.

"You know, those bed sheets are kind of emasculating," Red Hood indicated, leaning against the doorframe between the bathroom and her bedroom. He was finally taking note of her blue floral printed comforter. There were orange, purple, green, and light blue flowers decorating the dark blue base.

"It's a _Vera Bradley_. I have an addiction to their patterns. My ex always hated them." She smirked at that. Red Hood rolled his eyes and slid in bed beside her.

"Please tell me _you_ dumped _him_?" Red Hood asked, mirroring her smirk.

"Nope. That's what I was out the night before; I was drinking away my pain," Melody let out a bitter laugh. "I have a laundry list of ex-boyfriends that make me want to drink."

"So I'm your rebound?" Red Hood asked.

Melody rolled her eyes at him. "Don't get all sensitive on me, Hood."

"Do I look like a sensitive guy to you?" He quirked an eyebrow at her and she looked down where the sheets were barely covering his hips.

"Definitely not."

Red Hood crossed his arms over his chest. "Good."

She caught him with her blue eyes. "I'm sorry about your back." Red Hood frowned slightly. "I kind of scratched it up a bit. I should really trim my nails."

Red Hood snorted a laugh. "Don't worry about it, I like a little scratching. I can handle my pain."

"It most certainly looks like you can." Her fingers ghosted over his abdomen where a superficial scar lacerated his flesh. Red Hood closed his eyes briefly at the gentle touch, of delicate soft skin brushing over the deformity on his skin. She moved closer to him and he uncrossed his arms, giving her more skin to access and examine. She moved her fingers lightly over the deepest scar on the right side of his ribs and he winced slightly, a reaction gone unnoticed by Melody. "Some of these are terrifying."

Red Hood grunted in agreement. "They're pretty bad." He looked at her cream colored flesh, unmarred by any blade or weapon, but her eyes told him that she had seen her fair share of misery.

"I don't mean to say that they're disgusting or anything like that, just that they make me feel your pain. The idea that someone has hurt you, well, it hurts me," she clarified. Red Hood didn't have time to ask her why she felt that way because she straddled his waist and her lips were already on his abdomen. She kissed and licked her way up his chest, his throat, all the way up to the scar on his jaw. She locked her eyes on his and grabbed a handful of his hair, giving him one last slow kiss on the lips. "As fun as this has been, and it _has_ been a truly blissful evening, I have work tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. You can stay if you so desire it, but I have to warn you, I am a clingy sleeper." She slid off of him and went to turn off the light switch. Red Hood watched her crawl back under the covers, snuggling down on her pillow, but she was still looking at him. For some reason that Red Hood could not explain, he felt compelled to stay. A strange tenderness came over him as he settled himself in her bed. Her eyes were now shut and her breathing was slow and even. He put a tentative arm around her, having never shared a bed with someone before, he was unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. She responded to his cautious touch by draping and arm around his waist and snuggling herself closer, resting her head in the crook of his arm. He laid there for a moment, feeling surprisingly comfortable, and allowed his eyes to shut. "Just so you know," Melody muttered, her voice clouded with sleep. "I keep my window unlocked when I'm home."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Good morning! Okay, so this is where it slows down just a tad so we can learn more about our respective heroes. Let me know how you like the story so far! Anything you want to see more of? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know!

* * *

Melody woke up naked and fairly confused. She would've sworn that last night had been a dream, but she had never in her life slept naked unless it was after sex. Melody ran a hand through her messy tangled hair and couldn't stop the grin that came to her face. She had sex with a masked stranger last night. She had _amazing_ sex with a masked stranger last night. She had the best sex ever with a _masked stranger_ last night. She couldn't stop grinning until she realized that she was alone. She didn't think he would stay the whole night, that would just be foolish, but she felt herself missing him. It wasn't in a romantic way, not in the slightest, but she couldn't help but wonder how he looked first thing in the morning. She rolled over and pulled the pillow he had slept on close to her chest. It smelled vaguely of him, like his spicy cologne and shampoo. Her grin returned and followed her as she skipped to her shower. She made it a quick one, no need to wallow pointlessly under the hot water, dried her hair, did her make up, and got dressed for church.

It usually surprised people, but Melody was a very spiritual person. She never failed to miss church every Sunday, if she could help it. She was also one of those people who did not approve of showing up to church in jeans and sneakers, but she was also one of those girls who mostly wore dresses and skirts to begin with anyway. She slipped on her simple white chiffon floral dress and a cream colored blazer, padding out to the kitchen to make toast and take her medication. She poured Toby's food and watched him eat while she swallowed down her ridiculous amount of pills with a glass of orange juice and plain toast. After she finished her paltry breakfast, she grabbed Toby's leash, her everyday purse, and slipped on her sunglasses before heading out the door, dog in tow. Toby liked to accompany her to church, especially when the weather got warmer. The bookstore didn't open until 12pm on Sunday's and it closed at 7pm, so Melody had plenty of time for her extracurricular activities.

Melody walked a couple blocks before arriving at the small stone cathedral. There was a lot of history behind the creation of this particular structure, St. Bernadette's. It was built over 100 years ago and it showed in the architecture. It was styled like an old time-y cathedral, complete with flying buttresses and stained glass windows. There were a few other churches in Gotham, like Divinity Church and the abandoned Gotham Cathedral, but Melody had fallen in love with this cozy little church. Melody was not a fan of the "new age" churches that relied on artificial lighting and microphone systems. She much preferred her religious experiences to be closer to their roots, which meant uncomfortable pews, stone floors, stained glass windows, and candles. Despite the ancient atmosphere that St. Bernadette's portrayed, it was not quite as frozen in time as it appeared. The church could be considered "new age" with its acceptance towards gay marriage and other controversial issues. It's why Melody didn't feel so horrible staring up at the building knowing that last night she had just had premarital sex with a masked stranger. She knelt down to tie Toby's leash around the bike rack.

"Melody!" A cheerful elderly voice called. Melody rose to her feet and smiled at the woman approaching her. The woman was Mrs. O'Brien. She was a small, plump old Irish woman with short white hair and a perpetual smile. She was wearing her usual pastel colored skirt suit, today's was pink, with a matching and equally ridiculous flowered hat. She didn't hesitate to seize Melody's face and kiss her cheek, smearing light pink lipstick on her face. Mrs. O'Brien was the type of woman who felt like she needed to mother the whole world, but Melody wasn't about to protest the affection. Mrs. O'Brien didn't have any children and she had lost her husband 4 years ago, before Melody knew her. She never missed a day of church and always wore her wedding band every day. "So good to see you, dear." Mrs. O'Brien said as if she hadn't seen Melody in years.

"You saw me last Sunday, Mrs. O'Brien." Melody clarified, subtly wiping lipstick off her cheek.

"One week is too long to go without seeing your pretty face, my dear." Mrs. O'Brien tsked, causing Melody to blush under the compliment.

"I concur whole-heartedly, Mrs. O'Brien," interrupted a male voice. Descending the stone steps of St. Bernadette's was their resident priest. Father Terence Preston was probably the youngest priest to be the head of his own parish, but there weren't many priests available for the archdiocese to get picky. Father Preston was an inch or so taller than Melody and had neatly styled brown hair. He had intelligent and compassionate green eyes and he always seemed to know what was going on all the time. He was incredibly handsome, especially in his black shirt and slacks with his little white collar peeking through. He had his hands behind his back as he descended the steps of the church, greeting parishioners as he approached.

Mrs. O'Brien pursed her lips. "Melody is far too pretty a girl to not have children by now. You need to pass on those wonderful genetics. When is that silly boyfriend of yours going to propose?"

Melody tried not to wince at the question. "He's probably never going to propose, seeing as how he dumped me on Friday." Melody said, her tone laced with bitterness. She wasn't so bitter because she had loved him and he hurt her, she was more upset about him leaving, about him deserting her and affirming to her that she was, in fact, unlovable.

" _No_ , he didn't." Mrs. O'Brien insisted. "He didn't look like an idiot to me." The comment made Melody smile.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Mrs. O'Brien, but I guess we were both fooled by a pair of pretty blue eyes." Melody said, blinking away the searing image of those eyes and replacing them with a sterile black mask. "Go save me a seat, Mrs. O'Brien?"

"I'll be up front." She replied and headed up the stairs. Melody scratched behind Toby's ears and Father Preston placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need to talk with anyone about your break up, you know I never lock the church doors." Father Preston insisted, his intuitive eyes staring into Melody's. He had the kind of eyes that one would imagine an angel would have, bright and filled with divine love.

"If I can't survive a trivial break up, what hope is there for the rest of the women in the world?" Melody chuckled uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It wasn't trivial to you, Melody." Father Preston said, dropping his hand off her shoulder. "You don't have to be the strongest person in the world all the time."

"If I don't, who else will?"

Father Preston gave her a small smile. "So stubborn." He shook his head. "Come on, you'll be late for mass." He said and he turned, heading up the steps.

Church ended on an uneventful note, with Mrs. O'Brien chattering on about some friend of a friend's son that she could set up with Melody because her "biological clock" was running out of time. Melody usually wasn't one for putting up with that kind of talk, but Mrs. O'Brien was the closest thing Melody had to a nagging mother. She found Mrs. O'Brien's pestering a little endearing, but it was only because she assumed it was what a mother would do. Melody released Toby in the parking lot with food, water, and a few toys. She grabbed her gym bag from her apartment just in time to meet Tina in her car, waiting to head to the girl's gym. The girls worked out every Sunday together after Melody returned home from church. It was their time to bond as best friends. Sunday morning workouts were sacred between the two of them. Tina stayed active mostly to keep her figure, whereas Melody was more interested in keeping healthy and strong. The drive to the gym would've been short if it weren't for the city traffic, but eventually they were parked and changing in the locker room.

"So how was your date with what's-his-name?" Melody asked, slipping on her black spandex jogging pants and a purple tank top. Tina looked up from tying her white over-priced jogging sneakers.

"It wasn't a date and his name is Matthew." Tina insisted although her cheeks turned slightly pink at the sound of his name. "He walked me back home and that was it."

Melody rolled her eyes. "Tina, if you're going to lie, I must insist that you do a better job at it."

"Fine, I gave him my number but he hasn't called yet." Tina sounded disappointed.

"Don't be overdramatic, Tina, it's been two days. He'll call if he has any sense in him." Melody insisted, adjusting her sports bra through her tank in an attempt to make it more comfortable. Being chesty and enjoying running were two things that didn't go well together. The sports bra was the only way Melody could run without her breasts feeling like she'd just come from a mammogram, but it was incredibly constricting. "Come on, let's get the good treadmills by the window." Melody insisted as she tied her hair back. The two girls headed out to the main room after locking away their things and headed to their usual two treadmills, side by side.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish he called right away. Who decided it would be a good idea for guys to wait 3 days before he calls a girl?" Tina complained, climbing on her treadmill and adjusting the settings. "But enough about me and my woes, what about you? How are you doing?"

Melody started her run off slow, but steep, and turned to glance at Tina. "Me? I'm absolutely fine. I didn't really love him anyway."

Tina paused for a moment and looked at Melody. "Ew, you actually look fine, too. What's wrong with you? I've never known you to miss an opportunity to sulk and listen to Taylor Swift breakup songs."

"What can I say? Maybe I'm maturing."

Tina paused for a beat. "No, that's definitely not it."

"Hey! I'm mature."

Tina laughed. "No, you're pleasantly childish, but that's not it. There's something . . . glow-y about you today." Tina paused in her speech and then gasped. "Oh my God, you have an after-glow! You had sex last night!" She accused. Melody cringed and looked around, hoping nobody had heard the outburst. She was getting a few funny looks from men by the weights and two older women were glaring at her. Great.

"I did _not_." Melody hissed between her teeth. "Keep your voice down." She added, running harder on her treadmill.

Tina snorted a sarcastic laugh. "I'm your best friend, Melody, I know how you look after you get laid, now spill some details before I murder you."

Melody chewed her bottom lip and ran harder, finally breaking a sweat. She wasn't sure if it was the exercise or the twenty questions with Tina. "I don't know, he was tall, dark, and handsome. I was lonely, bitter, and incredibly willing. Apparently that was a combination for incredibly good sex, the best sex I've ever had, actually." Melody admitted, trying to stop the grin from this morning from returning.

"Well, who is he!? Do I know him!?" Tina asked and she looked like she was going to hit Melody. Tina liked to hit people when she got excited. Melody had received a few bruises on her arm from Tina during movies when she would get really excited for a particular scene.

"No, you don't know him." Melody said. Of course, she didn't know that for a fact because she, herself, did not know who he was either.

"What does he look like? How was the sex? Give me details, I'm dying over here." Tina insisted and Melody rolled her eyes.

"He's kind of a mystery, Tina, and I like it that way." Melody said, turning up the speed on her treadmill simply for something to focus on.

"Ooo, so he's a man of mystery." Tina said, catching the hint that Melody was giving. "Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know, but I hope so." Melody admitted. She probably wouldn't have told anyone else that, not even Red Hood, but she really hoped she would see him again.

"Are you at least going to tell me how the sex was? I haven't seen you this happy in . . . well, never." Tina pressed.

Melody let some of her earlier bubbliness break through. "It was _fantastic_ , Tina, and I don't say that carelessly. Words can't describe how remarkable and talented he was in bed. Not to mention, he was certainly not lacking where it counted, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, I like the sound of that. Usually people have to twist your arm to get a compliment from you." Tina grinned. "I do hope you see him again. I like you better when you've just gotten a good lay."

"I hate you." Melody said, but she was grinning.

"You love me." Tina laughed. "I mean, who else would've pulled you off of that sorority girl in college? You need me too much."

Melody grimaced. "We don't talk about that."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Posting this a day late because I was in the Cape the other day and didn't have my laptop :( Hope you like it!

* * *

The girls finished up their workout and then showered and changed at the gym. Tina drove them back to the bookstore and Melody opened the gate for Tina to park her car. After patting Toby on the head and making sure he was content with his chew toy, the girls walked arm and arm into the bookstore. It was only a few minutes later that Charlie arrived, followed closely behind by another of Melody's employees, a tall, gangly young man named Evan. Evan was kind of a slacker, but it was more in a helpless sense than a lazy sense. He was a hard learner but he was good with his hands and added much needed muscle to Melody's mostly female staff. He usually worked in the back with the new book shipments. Evan gave the girls a nod, clocked in on the cash register/computer and then headed to the back to unpack some boxes.

Charlie walked over to the girls and leaned forward on the counter separating them. "Now why is it that you have to look so damn good every day? It's just not fair to us common people who actually put effort into our appearance." Charlie teased Melody.

"It's a natural gift, Charlie. I'm fairly certain that I'm descended from a goddess, it's why I radiate perfection on a daily basis." Melody replied and then waved her hand at him. "Go fetch me and my equally god-like companion some coffee, peasant." Tina laughed and Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Someone's in a good mood today." He said as he headed over to the café to get started on her request. Tina elbowed Melody in the ribs and winked.

"Tina, you're incorrigible."

Tina left shortly after, her excuse being she had to clean the apartment but Melody knew she was mostly going to sit by the phone and wait for that guy to call. Melody wasn't sure between the two of them who was more pitiful, but she knew the race was very close. She didn't have time to add up their pathetic points because Detective Blake entered the shop, followed closely by his 14 year old son, James. The pair was one of those families that looked so much alike even a stranger could tell they were father and son. James looked like a younger version of his father in every sense. The boy had the same nose, intelligent brown eyes, and unruly brown hair as his father, only Detective Blake had more stubble and was significantly taller. James, as she recalled, had formed a bond with 3 other boys in the Summer Reading Program whose fathers were also Gotham PD. All four of those boys had developed an interest in mystery and horror novels, ranging from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to Stephen King. James grinned his father's charming smile up at her as they approached the counter. Detective Blake was carrying a manila folder and James had a cellophane wrapped plate in his hands.

"Hello James, Detective Blake. It's good to see you two." Melody greeted and James set the plate on the counter. He had that lanky body of a boy who was just forming into himself, but there was something about him that made Melody believe he would grow up to be boyishly handsome, like Charlie.

"Dad said you had a rough night last Friday so mom and I made you cookies." James said and suddenly Charlie appeared.

"I heard 'cookies'." Charlie explained, tearing into the cellophane and biting into a cookie. "Oh my God these are fantastic." Charlie mumbled with his mouth full of cookie.

"They weren't for you." Melody rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Detective Blake and James. "Thank you both for bringing the cookies."

Detective Blake ruffled his son's already unruly brown curls. "James, go pick out a book."

James looked up at him. "Can I get two?"

"Soft cover." Detective Blake compromised. James grinned in triumph and hurried off to the young adult section of the store, though he was bound to find his way to the horror or mystery sections eventually. Detective Blake set the manila folder down on the counter. It was full to the max, more than any folder should be expected to hold. The file tab was labeled "Hart, Chad" in scribbled sharpie letters. "Dr. Baker, if I could have a word with you in private." It was less of a question and more of a firm suggestion. Normally, Melody would've been much nosier but Detective Blake's tone was completely no-nonsense oriented. She nodded and gave a pointed look at Charlie.

"Don't eat all my cookies." She warned Charlie and then turned and led Detective Blake to her office.

"No promises!" Charlie called back as Melody disappeared. Melody's office was a small cluttered little thing that was about the size of a large cubicle. Melody's desk was a large antique she'd fallen in love with but it was covered in stacks of books and papers making the majestic piece of hand carved wood look mostly like an over-glorified cluttered table. She made some space on the desk and offered Detective Blake a seat, which he declined.

"So I'm assuming this has something to do with that file in your hands. It looks thick enough to kill a man." Melody said, taking a seat in her comfy swivel office chair.

"Or a woman." Detective Blake sighed and set the folder down on the square of empty space on her desk. Melody frowned at his serious tone.

"I'm assuming this has something to do with Chad Hart." Melody crossed her arms over her chest. Her hand went unconsciously to the gold cross necklace where she toyed with the chain and the crucifix. It was something she found herself doing often. In moment of high stress or nervousness Melody's fingers always wrapped around the secure gold chain.

"This is his file, the man who attacked you. I hate to phrase it this way but . . . you almost got off easy." Melody frowned at the serious tone.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her face falling. She had that twist in her gut that made her wonder what gruesome horrors lay within the confines of that folder.

"12 other victims, Melody. There are 12 other victims that this man is being charged with raping. One of the girls was dead on the scene of the first one and the other girl was beaten so badly she's still in a coma. The others . . . the girls are . . . messed up, Melody. This guy isn't just a rapist, he's a monster." Detective Blake looked a mixture of tired and enraged, the way a weathered cop looks after he realizes he hasn't quite seen it all yet. "We've got to get him off the streets but he's got some friends in high places, whoever they may be, because he's lawyered up to the T. He's got the best of the best on his team. These guys . . . they've been known to make witnesses 'disappear'." Detective Blake made a face at that. _The corrupt system in Gotham strikes again_ , Melody thought.

"Are you trying to scare me out of testifying, Detective Blake?" Melody asked, her hands gripping the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles were turning white. She was angry. No, she was beyond that, she was pissed the hell off and she had a feeling Detective Blake wasn't done talking.

"Not at all, Melody, I'm just trying to warn you so you know exactly what you're getting into here." Detective Blake said and he cocked his head to the folder on the desk. "Go ahead, open it." It was a dare, to see how far Melody was willing to go. She grabbed the folder and flipped it open. She covered her mouth quickly to stifle the pained sound that was trapped in her throat. He eyes watered and she felt like she was going to vomit. Attached by a paperclip to some paperwork were what appeared to be several crime scene photos. The photo on the top of the pile was a body, Melody assumed it was female but it was so beat up and disfigured that it was hard to really tell what it looked like. The whole face was bruised and swollen and the dark hair was caked with dried blood, formed into a misshapen mass that only dehumanized the corpse even more. She was also naked from the waist down, lying slumped on one side as if someone had thrown her to the ground like trash. What could be seen of the rest of her body was bruised, bloody, and cut up. She looked as if she had been ravaged by some kind of wild animal, but Melody knew better than to believe an animal had done this.

"That's Anne Turner, 22. The coroner said her COD was asphyxiation. Chad Hart was the lead suspect in her murder but there wasn't enough evidence to take him to trial." Detective Blake explained. "The other victims were similarly beaten and strangled, but Anne was the only one that died. There are more pictures."

"I don't want to see them." Melody shook her head and shut the folder.

"Too much for you?" He didn't ask it to be condescending; he asked it as if he were concerned, as if he didn't want to push her past her limits.

"Maybe." Melody admitted. Melody had always been so tuned into the pain and suffering of others. She noticed the invisible people, the ones who suffered and thought nobody cared, but Melody had cared. She could almost feel the bruises on her own skin, the hands wrapping around her throat, and the fear pumping through her body the same way it had with young Anne Turner. "She looks like me." Melody pointed out.

"That's his target group. Young, blonde-haired women with blue eyes, fair skin, usually tall." Melody shuddered at that.

"Why are you telling me this?" Melody asked, pushing the manila folder towards Officer Blake. He picked it up off the desk and tucked it under his arm.

"Because when the time comes, I'm going to need you to help get some of these other victims to testify as well. I think you can inspire them. It'll mean more if you go to them than if they have to deal with just another police officer." Detective Blake explained. Melody nodded slowly and stood up from her desk chair.

"You want me to convince these girls to testify against Chad Hart?"

"Yes." Detective Blake gave a firm nod.

Melody sighed. "Alright, Detective, I suppose I'm all yours. Just let me know when you need me and I'll be there."

Detective Blake seemed to brighten slightly. "We appreciate your cooperation, Dr. Baker."

"Anything for the folks in blue." Melody mock saluted him. She exited her office just behind Detective Blake. Charlie was chewing on another cookie, leaning against the counter at the registers. Melody didn't have the heart to yell at him so she settled for rolling her eyes. It was immediately when Detective Blake joined Charlie's side at the other side of the registers that James appeared carrying two sizable books in his arms. Detective Blake gave his son a half-amused smile as James set the books on the counter. "These look like some excellent books, James." Melody grinned as she scanned out the books and James returned the smile.

"Do you know when the Battle of the Books choices will be out?" James asked.

"Not yet, buddy, but when the choices come out you'll be one of the first to know." Melody promised. "Are you, Gavin, and Derek going to be on the same team again?"

"You know we are!" James grinned proudly.

"Great." Melody gestured to the spinning rack of bookmarks. "Pick one of the bookmarks out for your mom as a 'thank you' for the cookies. Charlie really appreciates them." Melody chuckled as Charlie stuffed another cookie in his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Melody with cookie still in his mouth. James grabbed a pink bookmark with kittens on it and Detective Blake ruffled his son's hair.

"Mom'll love that one, great choice, James." Detective Blake said, taking the small paper bag of books in his hand and slipping the bookmark in. "We'll be in touch, Melody."

"I'll count on it, Detective Blake. Have a great day, James!" Melody waved goodbye as the exited the store. As soon as they were gone, Charlie looked at her with a mouth full of cookie.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked as he chewed.

Melody narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you have coffee to be making?"

"Meow"

"Go stuff a cookie in it, Charlie. Although, you probably could do with a few less cookies, if you know what I mean."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe I am."

"Ouch, that hurts, Mel."

Melody rolled her eyes and reached for her purse on the counter. "Charlie, where are my cigarettes?" She asked, looking up from her purse accusingly. Charlie grinned innocently.

"I wouldn't know."

"I hate you." Melody glared.

"I know."

"Get back to work, slacker!" Melody ordered, but Charlie had managed to get a small smile on her face.

"Love you, Mel!" Charlie replied, grabbing the plate of cookies and heading back to the café.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Posting this a day late because I suck. There really is no other excuse. I'm just awful. Enjoy!

* * *

Jason Todd had slept peacefully through the night for the first time since he had risen from the dead. He hadn't had a nightmare the entire night; it had been nothing but beautiful uninterrupted sleep. Jason wasn't sure if he had Melody to thank for that, but he was sure she had played some part in Jason's ease. He had never woken up feeling so . . . relaxed, so calm, before. Jason slid out of bed and slipped on a pair of black sweatpants before heading downstairs in search of something to eat. He walked down the stairs barefoot, taking in the familiar feeling of Wayne Manor as he went. He headed to the kitchen to grab some cereal but paused outside the closed door at the sound of voices. Bruce and Dick were speaking, not as quietly as they both probably assumed, because Jason could easily make out their conversation.

". . . We're not going to do that, Bruce. Did you even visit him in there?"

"No, Dick, I didn't think it would be helpful for him to see me. Not to mention it would've blown our cover."

"Yeah, well I did see him and he was empty in there, Bruce. He was worse off in there than he is here. At least he's half-living here at home than being the frightened, brain-dead thing he was inside-"

Jason entered the room and the chatter ceased in such an obvious way that Jason couldn't stop himself from smirking. He could feel the surprised faces staring up at him from the counter. Damian was in the room as well, looking equally as shocked as Bruce and Dick. None of them had expected Jason to leave his room, Jason assumed. Alfred entered the kitchen while Jason was grabbing a carton of pulp free orange juice from the fridge and the old butler nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. "Master Todd!" Alfred exclaimed in that soft surprised tone only the butler could master.

"Yes?" Jason asked, turning to face the butler. Jason unscrewed his orange juice and took a swig from the carton while Alfred opened and closed his mouth as if he were unable to form words.

It was Damian who finally spoke up. "What happened to your _back_?" Jason frowned and turned to look at his reflection in the microwave. He saw several long red scratches down his back, one that had a few scabs on it from where blood had been drawn. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking.

"I scraped it against a wall while on patrol last night." Jason shrugged, turning back to look at Bruce, Damian, and Dick.

Bruce raised a skeptic eyebrow at him. "Through your jacket and your shirt?"

Jason thought on his toes and took another swig of orange juice to buy himself some time to come up with a good lie. "Well, when I was using my grappling hook, the line wasn't taught before I swung so I kind of slid down against the wall and my shirt and jacket rode up." Jason lied and took another drink of orange juice before setting the carton on the counter next to the sink.

Bruce's eyes belayed that he wasn't truly convinced but he didn't seem interested in pursuing the matter. "I keep telling you to switch back to a Kevlar suit." Bruce said, his eyes returning to the newspaper he was reading.

"Tt. Losing your touch, Todd?" Damian sneered, chewing on a piece of bacon. Jason narrowed his eyes at the youngest of his brothers.

"I've never been an acrobat, brat, but I can still crush you like a grape." Jason threatened.

"Bring it on, Todd." The 10-year old Robin replied.

Dick rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Knock it off you two. It's too early to start fighting."

Jason grunted in reply and walked over to one of the cabinets. Alfred made a noise of disapproval. "Master Todd, what are you rummaging through the cabinets for? Surely, I can find it quicker than you can, sir."

Jason felt slightly embarrassed but stepped back from the cabinet and allowed Alfred through. "I was, um, looking for my prescriptions." A moment of silence passed before Alfred plucked them out of another cabinet.

"Of course, Master Todd. Here you are." Alfred handed him three different orange prescription bottles. Inside the first bottle were his antidepressants, duloxetine, blue and yellow-green pills that looked too cheerful, as if to emphasize their purpose. He was supposed to take 30mg of these twice a day. He'd have to remember to take it with him before he went out on patrol or he'd forget the second dose. The next bottle consisted of large yellow pills that Jason knew he wouldn't be able to swallow dry. They were his antipsychotics, Risperdal, that he also needed to take twice a day, 3 mg each. He popped on in his mouth and took another gulp of orange juice to help the pill down his throat. The last bottle, Jason didn't even want to look at. They were his sedatives, Xanax, in case all else failed and he needed to be restrained again. Images flashed before his eyes of bright white rooms, arms restraining him, hurting him, and the needle piercing his skin. He blinked several times to rid himself of the image before setting the bottle of sedatives on the counter.

"I am _not_ taking those." He stated and Alfred nodded his head, putting the last bottle back in the cabinet.

"Jase, can we talk?" Dick asked suddenly, rising to his feet. Jason shrugged his shoulders and followed his brother out of the kitchen into the empty dining room. The dining room in Wayne Manor was usually only used for dinner. The other meals were less precisely timed with the boys coming and going at all hours of the day and night. Dinner in the dining room was one of the few things in Wayne Manor that remained consistent and formal. Dick crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jason a very older-brotherly look. "So are you going to tell me what _really_ happened to your back? Or should I say _who_ happened to your back?"

Jason chewed the inside of his cheek. "It's really not any of your business."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I know sex scratches when I see them, Jason, now who is she? Do I know her? What does she look like?"

Jason stared at his brother for a moment before letting out an annoyed groan. "You know that girl we met the other night?"

Dick's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean the really hot blonde with the ass forged by the gods?"

"Yeah."

"And she slept with _you_? As in, Jason Todd?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Well, not exactly . . ."

"You mean she slept with Red Hood!? Are you crazy!? She's a victim!" Dick scolded, punching Jason's arm.

Jason narrowed his eyes defensively and rubbed his shoulder. "She's hardly a victim, Dickie-bird, all I did was bag the guy, and she took him out. And for the record, you've slept with many inappropriate people. And you're currently sleeping with the commissioner's daughter."

"Don't bring Barbara into this, Jason." Dick blushed, embarrassed. He sighed, looked down at his feet, and then back up at Jason. "Look, I'll trust that you know what you're doing and you're being careful about your identity, but I just want to go on record saying that this is a stupid idea. So, I wanna meet this girl. Well, as Dick Grayson. She already knows Nightwing." Dick's signature goofy grin returned and Jason felt puzzled by his brother's sudden change of heart.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jason asked, scratching his chin anxiously.

"Probably not, but you know what? Bruce asked me to ask you if you wanted to replace the Chief of Security over at Wayne Enterprises, he's retiring. I think that if we just so happen to stop at a bookstore after work there wouldn't really be anything out of the ordinary for Bruce to suspect something." Dick grinned and Jason shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. A job at Wayne Enterprises seemed like settling. Jason had never felt comfortable just submitting to Bruce's will.

"I don't know, Dick . . ."

"Come on, if you're going to be sleeping with inappropriate people at least be fun about it." Dick punched his arm playfully. "Now go shower and shave, then you can have some breakfast." Dick insisted. Jason gave his brother a small nod and went to obey, but Dick grabbed his arm to halt him. "Better yet, don't shave." He added. Jason rolled his eyes and scratched his stubble as he headed back upstairs to get cleaned up.

"I'll consider the job, but I'm not wearing a suit!" Jason called behind him and he heard Dick's signature amused laughter. Never a good sign.

A few hours later, Jason found himself in the passenger seat of Dick's car, attempting to loosen his red tie that he borrowed from Dick. He had been suckered into the fitted black suit by Dick who assured him that he could take it off as soon as he got home. The problem was, they had been at work for hours. Jason was indifferent to his new "position" at Wayne Enterprises. He had been shown the security room and introduced to the staff he would be in charge of. He'd also joined Lucius Fox in the underground weaponry tech facility that he would also be responsible for. Jason had never had the knack for technology that his brothers had but if there was one thing he was good at it was secrets and violence. He'd be testing prototype weapons for Batman and he'd be in charge of making sure the secret lab stayed a secret. It wasn't too trying of a job, but Jason still wasn't sure about the whole suit and tie thing.

"How do you focus with this thing strangling you all day?" Jason asked, tugging at the tie once more.

"You get used to it." Dick chuckled. "And shut up, we're here." Dick pulled the car right in front of the little book store. "Her store's called 'Sub-Reality'? Sounds like a strip club."

"Yeah, I don't get it either." Jason shrugged his shoulders. The men exited the vehicle and approached the entrance to the bookstore. Jason entered the shop and was immediately assailed with a variety of scents and sounds. The entire shop smelled of fresh coffee, new books, and scented candles and the store radiated an aura of calm and pleasantness. Jason wasn't entirely sure how this aura was achieved but there was an unbreakable sense of security and warmth in the atmosphere. The shop was dimly lit, with most of the lighting coming from the wide open front windows. There were several people milling around the store and a couple sharing coffee at one of the small café tables. Jason felt himself being sucked into the store, being pulled in like a fly to a bright beautiful light. The music did not help the trance-like feeling spreading through his body. It was new age and melodic, quite like the shop's owner. It thrummed to a new kind of sound and diverged down to Jason's very core.

The sound of laughter broke him out of the trance and drew his attention to the cash register. A woman with pale blonde hair and paler skin was curled up on a chair behind the registers with her nose buried in a book. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling at something. Dick grinned next to him and elbowed him playfully in the side. "Found her. Does she always look that pretty or is today a special occasion?"

Jason forced himself not to grin. "She's always that pretty."

"Do you gentlemen needs some help?" A soft feminine voice asked. Dick and Jason frowned and turned around at the question but there was nobody to be found. Dick glanced down and saw a small blonde haired woman in a wheelchair smiling up at him. Her nametag read "Jean". Dick immediately turned on his charm.

"Actually, yes, I'm looking for something new to read. Could you show me some recommendations?" He gave her his prize-winning smile that made Jean blush.

"I could show you a couple new releases if you'd like?" Jean suggested, already starting to turn her wheelchair around. Dick waggled his eyes at Jason before following the employee further into the store. Jason rolled his eyes at his brother then returned his attention to Melody. Her eyes were bright and watery and Jason could see a smile on her face. How could a person get so emotional about a book? She was looking at this book so intently, so full of adoration, that Jason could see just how important this book was to her. It was a battered looking old thing with bent corners and a cover that was slightly torn. The spine of the paperback novel was bent every which way there could be. This novel had seen better days, but she still held it in her hands as if it were the rope she needed to hold onto to stay alive. Jason couldn't help but find that passion both fascinating and confusing.

"I wouldn't bother, if I were you." A gruff male voice said. Jason turned to find himself staring at the large male barista whose nametag read "Charlie". He was about Jason's height with chin length hair and a scruffy short beard.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, apprehensive with this stranger. Charlie smiled down at the mug he was drying.

"If you're thinking about asking her out I wouldn't bother. She'll destroy you."

Jason never really liked to be challenged; he was too stubborn for that. "You think so?"

"Oh definitely. Do you know how many guys hit on her in one day?" Charlie nodded his head, still smirking.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the café counter. "Too many, I assume. Which is why I'm not going to hit on her. I'm going to _talk_ to her." Jason said, starting towards the registers without waiting for a reply from the café employee. He paused in front of where Melody was sitting and he caught her eyes looking up at him through her black rectangular reading glasses for a brief moment before returning to her book. She was paying attention to him, though, in that subtle way that women could, but she didn't want him to know about it. Jason smirked and examined the cover of the book she was reading. All that could be seen was the tanned abs of a shirtless man fading out into the warm red-orange darkness. The title read "Midnight Desires" in embossed gold letters, along with the author's name and the fact that she was a "New York Times Bestselling Author". She glanced up again at him while she turned the page then returned her attention back to her book.

"Isn't that kind of an inappropriate book to be reading in public?" Jason asked, leaning in closer ever so slightly.

Her eyes flashed up to his but she didn't put down the book. "Define 'inappropriate'."

Jason thought for a moment. "Well, you and I both know they have sex in that book."

She placed the book down on the counter but didn't close it. She was staring at him, dead on. There was fire in her eyes, as if she were looking at someone she could challenge. "What's so inappropriate about sex?"

Jason frowned. "Hmm, well, I suppose you wouldn't want to do it in front of kids."

Melody quirked an amused smirk at him. "And, do you think, that just by looking at the cover of this book, that any children passing by would know that there are adult themes in this book?"

"No." Jason admitted unwillingly.

"Not to mention, just because something is not appropriate for children, does not mean it isn't appropriate for the public. Strip clubs are not appropriate for children but they're still in public. It's not my job to shield children from society's definition of inappropriate behavior." She stood, crossing her arms over her chest with a satisfied smile.

Jason raised his eyebrows at her. "You just like to win, don't you?"

Melody shook her head. "I don't like to win; I just like to be right." She crossed her arms over her chest, satisfied. "Now, sir, can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes," Jason said, making a point to glance at Melody's nametag, "Melody, I'd like to speak with your manager."

Her smile assured him that she knew he was playing with her. "One moment, sir." She turned her back to him, took off her glasses and ran a hand through her long blonde hair before turning to face him, hand extended. "Hi, sir, I'm Melody, the manager of this lovely establishment, how may I help you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jason took her hand in his and shook it, a little surprised by how firmly she shook his. The feel of her skin was a brief taste of what he had felt the night before. "I'm Jason and I believe you have a very snarky employee working for you. She's tall, blonde, pale, and has a horrible attitude with customers."

Melody frowned, but couldn't hide the smile in her eyes as she pulled her hand away from his. "That sounds like Melody. She's always verbally assaulting customers. I'll make sure she's reprimanded for it."

"Excellent." Jason nodded, unable to stop himself from smiling. He unconsciously pulled at his tie, which brought a smile onto her face. "What?"

She shook her head and picked up a clipboard. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, suddenly nervous. She couldn't possibly recognize him, could she? She was smart but . . .

"The suit." She said, instantly calming him. "You don't look relaxed in it, but you put on a good show. Bravo." She inclined her head to him, and then looked past him. "Your companion, on the other hand, acts like he's wearing a second skin." Jason followed her gaze to where Dick was searching through some books that the associate in the wheelchair was showing him. He had his signature smile on his face and, as Melody had said, looked completely comfortable in his suit.

"Yeah, well, he's been doing the suit thing longer than I have." Jason said, running a hand through his hair.

"Really? And where do you posh gentlemen find yourselves employed?" Melody leaned forward on her elbows and raised an eyebrow.

"Wayne Enterprises." Jason grinned, leaning forward as well. His grin widened when she didn't pull away from him.

"Ooo, very fancy, Mr. Jason. Do you drive an expensive black car and have your butler park it in your 12 car garage so you can have dinner with your exclusive little friends in your classic old mansion?" She was teasing him, of course, but Jason was uncomfortable with how true her words were.

Her eyes watched him like a cat watching a mouse while he tried to come up with something that didn't make him sound like a pompous ass. "The butler is more like family," was all Jason could manage to say. Melody blinked at him once and tilted her head, now looking more like a curious puppy than a feline predator.

"It's always the butler, in the end, that killed Mr. Body." She said thoughtfully. Jason raised his eyebrows, confused. Melody picked up on it.

"Mr. Body, you know, Clue? The board game?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Never played it." Melody stood up straight and widened her eyes.

"That is so depressing. Nothing is more enriching to a child than playing a game about murder." She shook her head firmly.

"I think that does it!" Dick, out of nowhere, slammed several books on the counter. Dick's eyes flicked over Melody carelessly for a brief moment. "Your employee was fantastic, miss . . ." He waited for Melody to finish.

"Doctor. Dr. Melody Baker." She corrected. Dick raised his eyebrows and looked at Jason.

"Well, Dr. Baker, Jean was probably the most helpful person I've ever met." Dick raved, his signature grin on his face.

Melody turned on her manger's smile. "I'm glad you found her so helpful." She said, quickly scanning his small pile of books like she was born to do it.

Dick looked at Jason once more. "Is there any reason you don't have two coffees in your hands?"

"Because you're buying the coffee." Jason told him. Dick groaned and fished out his credit card for Melody.

"I hate you." Dick whined.

"I know."

"Impressive." Melody commented, swiping Dick's shiny black card and returning it to him with his receipt and a bag of books.

Dick waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's not the only thing I have that's impressive." Melody narrowed her eyes at him viciously and Jason did his best not to laugh. Dick took a step back cautiously. "I'm going to get the coffee now." He hurried away to the café.

Jason chuckled awkwardly. "Ignore him, he's an idiot."

"I can tell." She grunted, grabbing her book and slumping on her stool once more. It amazed Jason how volatile her moods were, depending on how those around her treated her. It was as if she was as unpredictable and as mesmerizing as a tornado. She could be so open and as vulnerable as she would allow herself to be and then she's completely shut down and freeze a person out if she felt threatened.

"Tell me about the book." Jason insisted. Melody looked up, her eyes still narrowed, but this time out of caution.

"Why?"

"Because you're upset and if you talk about something you like it'll cheer you up." Jason insisted. She looked up at him and smiled behind her book. She was beautiful when she did that.

"Well, the plot is a little cliché but it's really the characters and the whole world this author created that I love. It's the first one in a series. It starts off with this successful business woman who has been recently dumped, she's snarky, of course, and it makes for an amusing character. She gets almost _thrown_ into this world where there are evil things to fight and she meets this dashing hero in black leather with a heart wrenching backstory and . . ." She trailed off on her ramble with a dreamy smile on her face as she clutched the book to her chest. Jason found himself smiling at her happiness. She rose from her stool and slid the book across the counter to him. "I want you to read it. You might learn a thing or two."

Jason took the worn out book in his hands and felt a little silly holding it. "It's a romance." He couldn't mask the distaste in his voice.

Melody rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be such a stereotype, it's so boring. Read it. It's excellent. When you finish it, bring it back here and tell me about it." She insisted then narrowed her bright blue eyes at him. "Oh, and if you steal my book I'll hunt you down. It's my favorite."

Jason took the book in his hands and turned to find Dick holding two coffees in his hands. He cocked his head towards the door and started heading out. The barista, Charlie, smirked and feigned a bow at him. He turned back to Melody who was eyeing him inquisitively. "I'm a slow reader." He warned.

"I'm patient."

He returned to his room that night and opened the book to the epilogue. He didn't really get to reading because he was so distracted by the highlighted sentences, the small notes written in corners and the post-it tabs scattered about the book. From what he could tell so far was not only did she have some sort of color-coded system for the highlighted passages and sentences, but she'd also written comments and analytical notes on some pages as if she were preparing to write a college level essay on a romance novel. Still, he found her notes and comments helpful and insightful. He was curious to find out about what all the highlights meant but he would settle for now on reading her favorite book and her notes. The book started off with a quite traumatic backstory of an immortal demon hunter. It was during that backstory that Melody had pointed out all of the symbolic and metaphorical things involved and the development of the character. He had more of a respect for her as a scholar, learning something from this novel about literature that he hadn't expected to. The sex scenes were obviously geared towards women but Jason found them interesting enough to read despite the overwhelming description of the male character. He'd shut the book about half-way through, knowing he'd have to return to Melody later under the guise of Red Hood. It was then that he realized how well he related to the hero of the story, a misguided traumatized man who happened upon a witty spitfire of a woman. Jason smirked as he dressed in his Red Hood attire. Irony was not lost on him.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Head's up, this chapter is a little raunchy and does next to nothing for the plot haha. Thank you so much for your reviews! They really encourage me to keep writing and I love and appreciate all of you! Enjoy!

* * *

Melody pulled on her yoga shorts and a light blue tank top while she stared at her reflection in the mirror before bed. She'd gotten most of her eye makeup off but she could never quite manage to get it all off, no matter how hard she scrubbed. She had on her fluffy white slippers despite the fact that she had only painted her toes a couple of minutes ago. She only used quick-dry nail polish because she was too easily distracted to just sit around and wait for her nails to dry. She toyed with the idea of putting her hair in braids for bed but decided against it. She finished up washing and moisturizing her face, then headed out to her bedroom. Toby was lounging on her bed lazily and it didn't look like he was going anywhere. Melody rolled her eyes at the sight, then went to her bedroom bookshelf to look for something to read. While she was crouched on the floor looking through all the books she's read more times than she could remember, she heard Toby start to growl. It was his low, warning growl that usually built up to his alarm bark. Melody stood slowly then glanced at her dog that was now on all fours on her bed, poised to attack. His teeth were bared and his ears pulled back, a very scary sight for any intruder.

"Are you going to let your dog kill me?" A gruff male voice asked. Melody jumped and let out a frightened squeak at the sound while Toby hopped off the bed to her side. Melody looked over to the source of the noise and let out a relieved sigh. Red Hood was leaning casually against her window pane with his arms folded over his chest. Toby let out another warning growl and Melody touched his head gently.

"Down, boy." She soothed, stroking his ears the way she knew he liked. Toby whined and pushed past her to approach Red Hood. Toby sniffed around him and at his feet before looking up at him expectantly. Red Hood removed a glove and patted Toby on the head and scratched under his chin.

Red Hood crouched down and checked the dog's tags. "Hi, Toby." Toby licked his helmet and rolled over onto his belly.

"You scared me." Melody said, feeling kind of stupid. Red Hood looked up at her while rubbing Toby's belly.

"I'm sorry." He said, but Melody heard the barest of humor behind the words which made her think he wasn't really sorry at all. He gave her a once over, or at least she thought he did. He was still wearing his helmet so it was hard to tell what he was really doing. "You're dressed for bed."

Melody didn't like how his words sounded like an accusation. "How do you know? Maybe I just dress like this."

"You're not wearing a bra." Melody blushed and was suddenly very aware of that fact as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Melody ran a hand through her hair uncomfortably. "I didn't actually think you'd be coming tonight." She had hoped, yes, but she was a pessimist at heart. Red Hood rose to his full, intimidating height. Red Hood took off his helmet and set it on the side table.

"You're telling me that you didn't think that I would return after your open invitation last night to have sex with you again?" He was giving her an incredulous look.

When he put it like that, she sounded kind of like an idiot. "Uh . . . yeah."

She saw him smirk, then he looked down at Toby. "Think we could get some privacy?" Melody nodded.

"Toby, bed!" She ordered. The dog stood at attention then hopped back to his spot on her bed. Melody let out an annoyed sound. "No, Toby, your bed." She insisted, grabbing his collar and escorting the dog out of the room. She was just shutting the door when a pair of strong hands encircled her waist, pulling her against a broad chest. Despite just having had sex with this man last night, Melody felt her body instantly heat up at his touch. He brushed her hair over to one side of her neck then pressed his lips to her exposed skin.

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't show up." He whispered, his teeth grazing her earlobe. One of his hands started lifting up her tank top while his other hand trailed rough fingers over her collar bone. Melody bit her bottom lip and groaned.

"You're getting better at this." She told him and he chuckled. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was freshly shaved and smelt like dark, spicy cologne. He made her weak in the knees with just a simple touch. It was both wonderful and frustrating. His face looked so familiar, even with the mask on. The mask almost completed him, made him who he was. She thought it would almost be strange to see him without the mask on. Melody stood up on her toes to meet his lips. Hood was ready and waiting for her kiss. Melody moved her fingers through his soft black hair while Red Hood's tongue ravaged her mouth. It amazed her how she felt so connected to this complete stranger. She didn't know anything past the black mask on his face. Everything she knew was shallow, superficial, reducing him to a faceless man with a body that told a story of pain. That pain, though, was all she really needed to know. He was wounded, held together with tape and glue, just like she was. She was tempted to push his leather jacket onto the ground but decided, instead, that she would prefer not to be blown up. She broke the kiss slowly, making Red Hood follow her lips ever so slightly as she returned to her feet. She moved her hands over his chest, feeling the soft cotton of his black t-shirt.

"You should probably remove all the weapons on your body now." She told him, her hand moving over his abdomen and lower to cup him through his pants. She grinned, pleased that he was hard already. "Well, maybe not all of them." Red Hood chuckled.

"That was corny as hell." He said, still laughing as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"That's me." Melody laughed, watching Red Hood place his jacket on her desk chair and tossing his gloves on the desk.

Red Hood undid his utility belt and placed it on the desk then kicked off his boots. He was methodical and surprisingly gentle with his weapons. He laid them all out with considerate care on her desk and once he was free of all firearms, Melody put two fingers in the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer to her. Red Hood cupped her face in his hands and it startled her by how good it felt to be held like this by him. He had strong, coarse, large hands, the kind of hands that had worked and fought too hard over the years. It always amazed Melody how men like Red Hood could have such hard, rough hands and yet be so gentle with their touch. He looked down into her eyes but Melody could not reciprocate the intimate look. She couldn't see his eyes, but she felt his boring into hers. She wasn't satisfied, being unable to reciprocate his intensity, so she took matters into her own hands. She pushed his shirt over his head and let the garment fall to the ground. She worked her fingers quickly over the button of his pants, pushing them down to his ankles so he could kick them off. Before she could get further on her own terms, Red Hood seized the back of her head and crushed his lips against hers. She may not have been able to see the heat and passion in his eyes, but she could feel it through the fevered frenzy of his lips.

She stroked him through his underwear, and heard him let out a groan. "Fuck, Melody." His breath was hot and heavy in her ear. His voice was nearly a growl. Melody had a feeling that she wouldn't be in control very much longer. As if he read her mind, he almost ripped her tank top in an attempt to remove it. Eventually Hood managed to remove it and immediately buried his face into her breasts. Most men Melody had been with had been overzealous and sloppy when it came to her breasts, but Red Hood was practiced and knowledgeable, taking care to pay attention to every inch of them. His lips, teeth, and tongue toyed with her right breast, paying special consideration to her nipple, while his hand gave her left breast the same devotion. Melody's head went back on its own as she let out small pants and moans of encouragement for him to continue. Melody couldn't get enough of the feeling of his hands and mouth on her body. She'd never been so attracted to one man before, well, one _real_ man. Fictional characters, however, were in another category all together. Still, she couldn't help the heat Red Hood kept building deep insider her body. She shouldn't want something this badly, it just wasn't right to need someone like she needed Red Hood, but she had no choice in the matter.

He didn't give her a chance to think much more when he moved lower down her body, coming to his knees while his lips and tongue tasted and teased the skin of her stomach. Melody lost any hope of rational thought when he circled his tongue slowly around her navel. His hands gripped her hips firmly, keeping them in place while he tormented her stomach, just above the waistline of her shorts. "Hood, please." She gasped out, begging him to end her slow torture, begging him to put an end to the fire slowly consuming her. She dug her hands into his soft black hair while his teeth grazed over her hipbone. He bit down, hard enough to make her gasp and move into him.

She heard him chuckle darkly. "Beg me again. I want to hear it." Melody bit her lip to hide her smirk. She liked the command in his voice and she certainly enjoyed playing his kind of game.

"Please, Hood, I want you." Melody didn't have to fake the heat in her voice, not for him. She wanted him so bad it was almost painful.

He looked up at her, that alluring smirk on his face, but it was different. There was a dark, unspoken look on his face, the kind of look that a man only gives a woman when he's thinking about one thing and one thing only. He had the look of pure, untamed fucking. "The lady gets what the lady wants." He said, his voice husky and filled with promises.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really make my day! I know it seems a little slow right now but I promise it'll pick up. I had originally written this for just me (not intending to publish it) so that's why there's so much fluff involved.

* * *

Red Hood was staring up at Melody with the kind of longing man has had since the dawn of humanity. It was the most basic of needs, but over time, man had perfected such things. She'd asked for him, and there was no mistaking the heat in her intense violet-blue eyes. He returned his mouth to the skin, just above the waistline of her unholy black shorts, but now his hands started to pull down the tight black shorts and the underwear beneath them. It wasn't long before the small bit of fabric was pooled at her feet and she was totally exposed to him. What turned him on even more was how confident she stood before him, so comfortable in her own skin. She had nothing to be ashamed of as well. Unlike the first two times he'd gotten her naked, he took his time to look. She was well groomed, but he expected it from a girl like her, with a small trail of light blonde curls styled in a neat, pristine little triangle. She was wet already for him and that made him grin. He looked up at her with that grin.

"Hood, you don't-oh God!" Red Hood swept his tongue between her folds just as she spoke. He returned his hands to her hips, fingers digging into her ass so she moved her hips into him and parted her legs. He moved into her like he was going in for a kiss, which is just what he did. His tongue circled her clit teasingly, causing her hands to tighten their grip on his hair. He enjoyed going down on women, having this kind of control over them brought him his own kind of pleasure. He could be her complete undoing or drive her mad with lust, whatever reaction he felt like eliciting from her. He sucked her clit between his lips and her fingernails dug into his scalp. "Oh God, Hood, yes!" She cried, satisfying Red Hood's ego. He continued his feverous ministrations, bringing her closer and closer to climax. He could feel her body growing tighter, hotter, until finally, after a particularly skilled trick with his tongue, he pushed her over the edge. She cried out, knees buckling and her grip on his hair tightened. Red Hood gave her no time to recover, rising to his full height and capturing her lips. Her knees gave out, either from the orgasm or from the kiss, and Red Hood chuckled against her lips, holding up her body for her. He liked how she looked right now, almost swooning in his arms with an afterglow shining through her.

She was panting, making her breasts rise and fall in a mesmerizing way, but there was a grin on her face. "You're good." She whispered against his mouth.

"I live to please." Red Hood smirked. She pulled his mouth down to hers, closing the distance between them with a kiss that made Red Hood see stars. She pushed his underwear down his hips to fall at his feet. Red Hood kicked off his pants and underwear, pressing his body into Melody's so he could feel all of her smooth skin against his. She seemed to like the way he felt as well, her fingers running up and down his arms to his chest and then lower. He bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning as her hands wrapped around him, working his body harder than he ever thought possible. Her thumb swirled around the head of his cock, eliciting a groan from Red Hood that he hadn't noticed until he saw Melody's smirk.

"You like that, huh?" She teased. Red Hood grabbed her chin firmly and looked her right in the eye, that smirk still on her face.

"You're a dirty little tease." He said, his mouth so close to hers he was brushing her lips with every word he spoke. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight." He assured her.

"Not if I fuck you first." She said, her blue eyes flaming as she glanced up at him. Melody pushed him back onto the bed and he let her, eagerly waiting to see what she was going to do. He usually liked being on top but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wanted to see what she was capable of. She straddled his waist and leaned over him to grab a condom from the side table drawer. Red Hood couldn't resist the opportunity to fondle her breasts while she dug around the drawer, running his calloused thumbs over her nipples. He felt her falter in her search, her body tensing up during his ministrations. "That's very distracting." She said with a slight strain in her voice.

"Good." Red Hood replied. In return, she leaned back and ground her hips into him so hard he would've whimpered if he hadn't bitten his lip in time. She was talented, he'd give her that. She tore the condom wrapper open with her teeth and tossed the wrapper to the side. She rolled the condom on and Red Hood groaned; only she could make such a simple touch feel so good. He watched her sink down on top of him, slowly, inch by inch until he was completely inside her. Red Hood's hands went to her hips but she needed no guidance from him. She moved her hips in ways that Red Hood didn't think was possible for most women. She was still so wet and she looked magnificent and glowing on top of him. Her hands were braced on his chest and her white chocolate hair was messy and wild. Red Hood was mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced in time with her movements, slow and sensually. It was too slow for Red Hood's taste, however, so he brought his hands to her ass and gripped her two full cheeks in his hands.

"Harder." He grunted, moving his own hips to meet her thrusts. In return to his demand, Melody swirled her hips around just the right way that Red Hood almost forgot how to breathe. She hadn't lied when she said she was going to fuck him tonight. He felt it, felt her, deep down in his bones. Her scent, so intoxicating and sweet, fogged his brain so much that he couldn't think about anything except for her. He wondered if this was what being in love felt like. They came together and Melody collapsed on top of him, their bodies still together. He liked the feel of her body, slicked with sweat and hot with exhaustion, against his.

Once she'd caught her breath, she finally spoke. "I don't want to move." She whined, her head resting on Red Hood's chest.

"No one asked you to." Red Hood said, resting his chin on the top of her head. He buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of jasmine and vanilla that was slowly becoming his favorite fragrance. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before finally rolling off of him, leaving him feeling strangely cold. She sat up on the bed, her arms holding her upright which pushed her chest out. Red Hood wondered if she even knew just how beautiful she really was. She probably did, as she radiated confidence and poise, even without any clothes on. Red Hood rose reluctantly and cleaned himself off in the bathroom before returning to find her lying back on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't bothered to get under the covers and she looked as exhausted as Red Hood felt.

"I was thinking." Melody began, her eyes still locked on the ceiling.

"Were you?" Red Hood smirked, digging through his jacket for his carton of cigarettes and a lighter then returning to his spot on the bed next to her. Despite her having seen him naked multiple times now, he still couldn't manage to feel quite as comfortable nude as Melody did.

"Yes, I was. I was wondering why you carry guns if you're supposed to be a superhero." She inquired, placing her delicate little hands on her stomach.

Red Hood took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. "Not a superhero, babe." He reminded her.

Melody rolled her eyes at him. "You know what I mean. Good guys don't normally carry guns." She insisted, reaching over to the table and handing him an unused ashtray.

Red Hood lit his cigarette and took a drag from it before responding. "Cops carry guns." He flicked off the ashes and offered her a drag which she took.

"Cops don't run around all night wearing masks and capes."

Red Hood feigned an offended look. "I don't wear a cape."

Still, she wouldn't be dissuaded. "Are you ex-military? My dad was and he always had a gun on him."

"No, I'm not ex-military." Red Hood took another drag from his cigarette and looked away from her.

"If you're not ex-military and you're not some kind of criminal in disguise, then why do you carry so many weapons?" She insisted, touching his shoulder gently to get his attention.

Red Hood shrugged his shoulders. "They help when I need to get my point across the hard way."

Melody took his cigarette from him and took a drag from it. "So it's like a threat, in a way."

"It's not _like_ a threat, it is a threat." Red Hood said. She looked like she wanted to say something else but she just took another drag from the cigarette and stamped it out in the ashtray. She set the ashtray to the side then climbed on top of him. She pressed her lips to his, soft and sweet, tasting like sex and cigarettes. It was the kind of kiss that Red Hood thought people give one another when they've known each other forever. She pulled back from him, her teeth grazing his bottom lip lightly, their noses still touching.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" She made it a question, she was still uncertain.

"I wouldn't miss a night with you for anything." He said quietly, but firmly to make sure that she understood just how much he wanted her. She climbed off of him with a smile and squirmed under the covers with her back to him. Red Hood, slightly less gracefully, did the same, but pulled her body close against his. He didn't expect her to cradle his arm to her chest, but he liked how it felt to be held by her. He wished he could've spent the entire night with her like a normal man could've, but halfway through the night he would have to leave her to continue doing what he had been raised to do. He'd crack skulls on the pavement, ship some freaks off to Arkham or Black Gate, then get some sleep so he could do it all again the next evening. But right now, all the Red Hood could think about was the warm body next to his, clinging to him as if he were the only thing that mattered. He wondered if maybe, one day, if he were lucky enough he might actually get to stay the entire night with this woman holding onto him like this, the way no one ever has before.


	13. Chapter 13

It was an hour until closing time and Melody was setting things up for the big book launch coming up. She'd hung up banners and placed life-size cutouts of the characters throughout the store. The book covers were plastered on every available space. She was excited even though she wasn't quite that into the books. Charlie was the only one left in the store and happened to be holding the wobbly old ladder Melody was on while she hung up a sign on the window.

"It looks crooked." Charlie commented.

"Shut up, Charlie." Melody replied.

"I'm being serious." Charlie defended. Melody looked at the sign from atop the ladder with more scrutiny.

"Does it really look crooked from down there?" She asked.

Charlie laughed. "No, I was just messing with you." He admitted.

"I hate you." Melody groaned as she climbed down the ladder slowly. She hated ladders.

"You love me." Charlie insisted. Melody hopped off the last step and glared up at the man who was so intimidatingly tall and muscular. She poked him hard in the chest.

"Hate. You." She asserted, only succeeding in making Charlie laugh. He folded up the ladder and started to carry it away effortlessly. Melody never liked to admit it but sometimes it was nice to have a big burly guy around to carry heavy things. She heard the little bell on the door chime and she turned to find a particularly peeved man in a black suit and red tie. He was handsome with his dark black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a day's worth of stubble on his face that made him look so disheveled yet so put together. He was the kind of guy Melody would've normally jumped on, especially because he was holding her favorite book in his hand.

"This book is stupid." Jason said, dropping the well-loved book on the counter.

Melody raised her eyebrows as him. "Oh really? Elaborate."

"He just gives up everything in the end! All that power, the immortality, he just gives it all up. And for what? A _girl_." Melody smirked at his outrage.

"He didn't give up everything for nothing. He got the woman he loves." Melody said, leaning back against the register countertop and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Small reward for giving up everything that made him who he was."

Melody raised her eyebrows at him. "I think you're looking at this with a biased perspective. He doesn't just give up 'everything' for a girl. He gives up a life as a demon hunter for a more docile and ideal life with a woman who loves him for who he is."

"On the contrary," Jason began, taking a small step forward, "How do you know he preferred an 'ordinary' life to the one he had hunting demons?"

"Everything about his character suggests that he wanted to be a family man. He even left the army for his first wife before she betrayed him." Melody argued.

"And do you see how well that worked out for him before?" Jason crossed his arms defiantly.

Melody raised her eyebrows at him. "Well _somebody_ has some trust issues. Unlike you, sir, our hero trusts that she won't be like everybody else, because she's not like everybody else. She knew everything about him, all about his past, and she _still_ loved him. That's why he wanted a life with her. He was an extraordinary man and he needed an extraordinary woman."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows together from annoyance. "Fine, but I still don't like it." He conceded. Melody smirked in triumph while Jason picked up the book and handed it to her. "I wanted to ask you about the notes and the highlights you made in the book." He said, keeping the question as more of a statement in case it was too personal.

Melody blushed a little, slightly embarrassed at realizing she'd given him her most abused copy. "Sorry, that must've been a pain to read." She said, clutching the book to her chest.

"Nah, it was kinda interesting. What do the different colored highlights mean?" He asked.

"Well the yellow ones are more scholastic, quotes I used for my one of my essays, and the pink ones are ones I thought were romantic and sweet, then the blue ones were the more inspirational ones. It's silly, I know."

"Nah, I think it's kinda cute." Jason watched her smiling at him and felt something in his chest tighten and swell. He liked seeing her smile, especially when he was the cause of it. "I suppose I should read the next book then."

"I'll give you a less beaten up copy."

"Nah, I like your notes, they make me notice things I would've ignored." Jason smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," she told him, touching his cheek briefly, "almost a familiar one, it's reassuring."

"Do you always flatter men you barely know?"

"Hardly," she crossed her arms, "a compliment from me is a rare thing."

"Then I'll treasure it always."

"Now kiss!" Charlie shouted, nudging Melody playfully.

"Oh Charlie, you know you're the only man for me." She stood up on her toes and kissed his bearded cheek. Jason noticed how comfortable she felt about him and wondered if they had a history together. Jason didn't like the idea very much.

"That's right, baby girl, you're all mine." Charlie laughed, squeezing her into his side. An angry rap at the door disrupted their merriment. Melody's eyes grew wide, like a deer caught in headlights, at the male figure pounding at the door. The wide look transformed into one of hate; the look of a woman scorned.

"What does _he_ want?" The question was referred to no one in particular. She tore the door open and the man entered, shaking out an umbrella. It had started to rain, angry drops bashing against the windows like raging bulls. He was a well-dressed man and he looked more comfortable in a suit and tie than Jason ever could. His dark brown hair was gelled back neatly giving it a slick, wet appearance. His dark eyes were narrow and serious, just as shiny and black as his shoes.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Melody?" He demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. Jason didn't like that one bit and moved to take a step forward but Charlie placed a hand on his chest.

"You've got to let her handle it." He assured, although he felt just as tense as Jason.

"My problem!? David, what is _your_ problem? Why are you here? Haven't you tormented me enough?" Melody fired back, attempting to shake off his hands. David remained rigid, his hands gripping her as if she were simply a Barbie doll in the hands of a careless little boy.

" _Me_ tormenting _you_? You're the one who always makes things difficult, just like you are now!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Jesus, Melody, it hasn't even been a month since we broke up and you're already fucking some random guy!?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot this is the Victorian era and I'm supposed to wear black and remain chaste for two years! Oh wait, it's 20-fucking-14 and what I do is none of your goddamned business!" She managed to break free of his grip and stand her ground. For someone so small she could be rather intimidating.

"I propose to you, you say no, we break up, and now, not even a month later, you're fucking some other guy!? Did our relationship mean anything to you!?"

"Oh don't play victim here, David, you proposed to me conditionally and I wasn't having it. You wanted me to give up my shop, my _dream_ , in order to be your trophy wife. No deal." Melody was completely focused on him but his eyes were drawn to Jason. "Who told you I was seeing someone, anyway?"

"Your loudmouth friend Tina was bragging about it when she ran into me at a restaurant." David eyes narrowed on Jason. "Is this the guy!? I swear to fucking God I'll kick your ass-"

"Stop harassing my customers, David!" She grabbed his arm and tugged, drawing his attention back to her. "Even if he was the guy I'm sleeping with, which he isn't, it does not mean you have any right to threaten him. We're not together, David." He caught Melody off guard switching his grip to her arm and pushing her back against the register counter hard enough that she winced. Before Jason could make a move, Charlie came up and pulled David off with a shoulder grab.

"How dare you put your hands on her, especially when you know how delicate she is!" Charlie pushed David back toward the door. "If you ever come back here again I'll have you arrested so fast maybe it'll finally get your head out of your ass! Get the fuck out!"

"This is not over, Melody!" David stormed out of the store, slamming the door behind him and rattling all the windows. Melody stayed pressed against the counter, gripping it tightly with her hand and staring out the door after him.

"You okay?" Jason asked, standing close to her but not touching.

"Yeah, he's just exhausting."

"And an abusive asshole-fuck." Charlie chimed in. "I've never seen him put his hands on you like that. It wasn't fucking cool."

"You're right, he's never done that before. It was strange." She finally released her grip and rubbed the quickly forming bruise on her arm.

"Shit, how hard did he grab you?" Jason asked, taking note of the bruise on her.

"Hard enough, apparently. I bruise easy."

"I'll take you home, sweetie." Charlie said, putting an arm around her shoulders. Jason had to stop himself from insisting he take her, realizing how strange it would be to offer. Instead, he took her hand in his and slipped his business card in her palm.

"You ever need anything, you call me, okay? Anytime. Night or day. I'll answer." He promised and Melody smiled.

"Thank you."

"Take care, and I'll be back for that book."

"I'll count on it."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: This chapter is a tad shorter than the others but I think you guys are really going to like it! Thanks for the kind reviews!

* * *

Red Hood was having a Batfam bonding adventure with The Bat, The Baby Bird, and The Big Bird. He felt a little ridiculous, but Bruce had asked him if he would help out with this major drug bust. Apparently there was going to be over four dozen men and he needed all hands on deck. All _hands_ being the operative word. Jason had been told he was to leave his guns behind which made him completely uncomfortable. He had almost insisted that he was to bring his guns or they wouldn't get his help when the demon brat had to open his big mouth. "What, Todd? Can't do your job without the use of guns? Pathetic." And after that comment Jason tried to bash his face in with the butt of his gun; he reluctantly agreed and left his guns on the table. He felt underprepared and often kept reaching for them even though they weren't there. He had kept his knives, though, which gave him little comfort.

They descended into the building, making sure to block all the exits and prevent any of the men from escaping the scene. They were immediately bombarded by the men as soon as their feet touched the ground. Red Hood was surrounded by three men, two in front and one behind him who probably thought that Red Hood didn't know he was there. Red Hood punched one of the men right in the soft part of his skull, putting him down for the rest of the night. The man behind him seized his arms, pulling them taught and immobile behind his back, while the remaining man rushed him. Red Hood pushed off the ground with his feet, using the man holding his arms as leverage, and kicked out at the rushing man and hitting him square in the jaw. Two down, one to go. Red Hood twisted his body, shifted his weight, and flipped the man over his shoulder, throwing him down on his back. The man tried to get up, but was struggling to regain his breath. Red Hood kicked his teeth in and he stayed down.

The fighting had gone on for about an hour before all the brutes were rounded up and tied up pretty with a bow waiting for GCPD. Batman probably could've taken care of all these men single-handedly or with the help of his boy blunder. Red Hood went over to where Robin was finishing up with his goons, "Nice work, kid, but you're letting one get away." He said, indicating to the man scrambling into a truck.

"Tt." Robin replied, fishing out a batarang from his belt. He throws it and pins the man's hand to the door of the truck.

"Robin!" Batman growls, clearly displeased with the unnecessary violence.

"You little shit!" The man snarled, reaching into his jacket.

Red Hood saw the gun and reacted in a way that he cannot explain. He dove in front of Robin as the gun went off. BANG! BANG! Two bullets pierced his flesh, one in his left shoulder and one biting into his right hip. Nightwing knocked the gun out of the man's hands as Red Hood's body reached the ground. Nightwing clocked the goon in the head with his escrima stick and ran over to Red Hood.

"Jason, are you alright?" Nightwing asked, forgetting the cardinal rule: no names in the field. Robin remained unmoving behind Nightwing as if he were in shock.

"Ow." Jason said, thankful no one could see the grimace behind his mask.

Batman knelt down by his side and frown, his expression soft and concerned which surprised Red Hood. "We need to get him to Alfred." Nightwing helped assist Red Hood in sitting up and suddenly the world was spinning.

"Why would you do that?" Robin asked without his usual snark.

"No more dead Robins, kid, that's my motto. Maybe I can get that as a tattoo."

"Can you walk?" Nightwing asked.

"I think so, but even if I can't there's no way in hell any of you are carrying me. I'd rather bleed to death."

Nightwing managed a small smile and helped Red Hood to his feet. "Yeah you're fine, asshole." Nightwing helped him to his feet and another wave of dizziness came over Red Hood and he stumbled. "You okay there, big guy?"

"Fine." Red Hood grunted, taking a limping step forward. Pain shot up his leg, but he ignored it.

"Nightwing, take the Batmobile and leave your bike keys for Robin and I." Batman insisted, handing over the keys to the Batmobile. Red Hood tossed his bike keys behind him and Robin caught them. Nightwing caught up with the slowly limping Red Hood and wrapped the injured hero's good arm around his shoulders to help take the weight off his hip.

"That was very good of you to do for Robin. He could've died if you hadn't jumped in front of him. You saved his life." Nightwing said as they walked.

"Yeah, and see what it gets me?"

"Stop complaining and accept the gratitude." Nightwing insisted, loading the injured hero into the passenger seat. Red Hood contemplated the seat for a moment.

"Ah, the days where I used to ride shotgun in this baby. What a throwback." Red Hood said, rubbing his hand on the dashboard affectionately. "Not to mention I get to bleed on Bruce's leather. This may not be a bad day after all."

Nightwing didn't respond while he started up the engine. As the two of them traveled back to the Batcave, Red Hood started to notice his vision getting blurry. The hum of the Batmobile's engine grew quieter, as if someone were turning down the volume of the world. Red Hood looked down at the wound on his hip, pulling away his hand to reveal more blood than he had anticipated. The sight of the blood pulsing out of the bullet hole made his dizziness worse. Red Hood watched as the corners of the world soaked into his vision, growing darker and darker until there was nothing but black.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: APOLOGIES for posting late. I left my USB at the school I work at so I couldn't get on to post this until now. Here you go! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Melody had not slept well the night before. It was the first night since they had met that Red Hood had not shown up to her room. Melody had spent the whole night worrying about Red Hood, as well as worrying about whether or not she was supposed to be worried about him at all. They weren't in a relationship, she had no right to be worried about him showing up or not. It wasn't her job. Or was it? He'd made it very clear that he didn't spend a lot of time with the same women, so she must be at least a little special. Right?

Melody let Toby into the yard where he ran to grab his favorite raccoon toy to play with. Melody watched him play while she waited for Detective Blake to show up. Melody had agreed to go with him to convince some of the other victims of Chad Hart to testify against him in court. She wasn't entirely sure why Detective Blake thought she would be able to convince these traumatized victims of a serial rapist to testify against their abuser. She hoped she wouldn't wind up disappointing Detective Blake and his high expectations. Melody wasn't some miracle worker. If she was, then she would be able to know where Red Hood was last night.

Melody knew when Detective Blake arrived because Toby's ears pricked up and he stood up straight as a board. It was how he reacted to scents he was familiar with, but not familiar with enough to be friendly. Ever the cautious watchdog, Toby trotted up to the gate and examined Detective Blake as he approached. Detective Blake held out his hand for Toby to sniff. Toby sniffed around and then turned back to look at me. Once realizing that Melody didn't feel threatned by the new person, Toby relaxed and returned to his stuffed raccoon. Melody came over and opened up the gate for Detective Blake.

"Smart dog you've got there," Detective Blake commented.

"Young girl all alone in a big city? I need a good guard dog."

"Smart," Detective Blake repeated. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Melody said her goodbye to Toby and followed Detective Blake down the street. "So where to first?"

Detective Blake pulled out his large file and flipped through it. "We're going to Laura Crawfield's home. She lives right down the block. This area of Gotham was Hart's hunting ground. Then we'll get the cruiser afterwards and make our rounds that way."

"Good to know that I lived near a serial rapist now that it's too late."

"Not too late for you, but for some, yes." Detective Blake's morbid comment left a sour taste in Melody's mouth.

"You really want to bag this guy, don't you?"

"And you don't? You're the one he attacked."

"I do, but you seem strangely invested in this case."

"I've been working this since the very first victim and somehow, some way, he always manages to get away scott free. It's pissing me off. I want to end this and get some justice for you and these other girls." Detective Blake stopped outside a brick apartment building and punched his police code into the door buzzer. The door buzzed open and they stepped inside.

"You couldn't have asked her to buzz you in?"

"Nobody in this neighborhood would buzz in a cop, especially without any proof that I am a cop." Detective Blake pressed the elevator button and they stepped in.

"She doesn't know we're coming?"

"Not exactly."

"So we're just showing up randomly to this woman's apartment and dregeing up old trauma for our own personal intitatives?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Sounds good." The elevator stopped and the doors opened in disjointed jerks. Melody made a face as the obviously malfunctioning equipment and exited the elevator. Detective Blake led her down the hallway and stopped in front of the appropriate door. He knocked three times then a small woman poked her head out the door, opening it just a crack that the door-chain would allow. She was blonde and fair, but still about two shades darker than Melody. She was alarmed by the sight of the other woman. They could've been sisters.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. Detective Blake showed her his badge through the crack in the door.

"Laura Crawfield?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective Blake with GCPD," he introduced, putting his badge back into his pocket.

Laura eyed me cautiously, "and who are you?"

"Dr. Melody Baker."

Her eyes narrowed even more. "You're not a shrink, are you?"

Melody laughed nervously. "No, I'm a doctor of English literature." The statement took Laura by surprise.

"Ms. Crawfield, may we come inside? My collegue and I would like to ask you a few questions," Detective Blake chimed in.

"Of course, one second." Laura shut the door, removed the chain, and opened it wide enough for Melody and the Detective to come inside. She closed the door behind them and they took a seat awkwardly on the couch. "How can I help you, Detective?"

"You may not remember me, Ms. Crawfield—"

"No, I remember you. You, um, worked my . . . case. You said there was nothing else you could do."

"Well I'm hoping, thanks to this woman over here, that we can change that."

"What do you mean?" Laura eyed Melody curiously. "Did you . . . did he . . .?"

Melody shook her head. "He didn't get to that point."

"You're lucky then."

"So I've heard."

"Ms. Crawfield," Detective Blake interrupted, "you're looking at Chad Hart's last victim. Now is our time to ensure that he gets put away not only for his crimes against Dr. Baker but for his crimes against you and the other women."

"So what do you want from me, Detective?"

"If necessary we would like you to testify to ensure that Chad Hart gets the longest sentence possible."

Silence fell and the room grew uncomfortable. Melody wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something to encourage the woman to testify.

"Of course I'll testify. Why wouldn't I want to?"

Detective Blake shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, Chad Hart has some very powerful friends. He's connected to organized crime and we're not sure how helpful his friends plan on being in support of his extracurricular hobbies. If we can get him on this, we'll be taking a major player out of the game. However, because of this, there may be some . . . risks."

"What kind of risks?" Laura's faced grew concerned.

"Retaliation," Melody clarified.

The room grew quiet once more.

"You would have to be willing to take this risk," Detective Blake said, breaking the silence.

Laura fidgeted in her seat, smoothing her pants and crossing her legs. "Would I have some form of protection?"

"Of course, Gotham's finest."

"Then I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Of course, I want this guy behind bars." Laura keyed her eyes on Melody. "You're doing it too, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Thank you so much for your time and your help, Ms. Crawfield." Detective Blake rose and Melody stood up after him. "You'll be in touch with the officer on your watch later this afternoon. Thank you so much for your help."

They left Ms. Crawfield's apartment feeling the lingering elation of success. They walked back towards the bookstore where Detective Blake had parked his car. The majority of the victims lived in or around Melody's neighborhood so it was within walking distance, but they would need the car for when it gets darker.

"That was easier than expected," Melody commented.

"It's only going to get harder from here."

"Oh yeah?" Melody couldn't hide her skepticism.

Detective Blake paused at the car and said, "The others are far worse off than Ms. Crawfield."

Melody was still skeptical but as the day went on she soon realized that Detective Blake had been very right. The next girl they visited refused to open the door and threatned to call the police, despite Detective Blake assuring her that he _was_ the police. Melody wondered if the poor thing ever left the house at all. At the next place they went to, the woman at least opened the door for them before she slammed it in their faces as soon as Detective Blake showed his badge. It was that moment in which Melody realized the terrifying reality of sexual violence. These women hadn't had the courage to speak out about their crimes. The only reason they were reported at all was because someone else had called the cops at the time. The fear and trauma had sat in their souls for too long. They were survivors, yes, but something had been taken from them that has left them terrified and cautious of every little sound. They have lost the will to take a risk.

The last place they visisted was Gotham General. She didn't know why Detective Blake brought her here but she didn't feel the need to ask. Melody followed Detective Blake through the hospital silently, realizing that he was heading towards the ICU. None of the doctors or nurses seemed inclined to stop or question either of them. Detective Blake paused outside a closed door and said, "this is our last stop today." He opened the door slowly and crept inside, motioning for Melody to follow. Inside the room lay a woman, or what was left of one. Her face was broken and distorted, the rest of her covered by a blanket, but there was no swelling or blueness to the damage, indicating that her inuries were old. She was hooked up to at least a dozen different machines that appeared to beeking her body functioning properly. Withouth the machines, Melody presumed, she would surely die.

"This was one of his first victims. The other woman died. I told you this, remember?"

"I remember." Melody stared down at the woman before her and tried not to imagine herself in that position. Looking down, Melody felt very lucky to be alive and grateful for her self-defense training. "Why did you bring me here?"

"To remind you why we're doing this."

"I haven't forgotten." Melody brushed a lose hair behind the woman's ear.

"Good. We'll try again another day." Detetive Blake looked very tired, very old, all of a sudden. "Let me take you home."


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is a heart-wrenchingly short chapter but I usually just break it at a natural end. I'm going to be at NYCC (New York Comic Con) on Saturday! You can check out the photos from the con (if you want) on my tumblr darkestofhunters! I hope everyone has as spectacular of a weekend as I will!

* * *

Red Hood pulled himself up the fire escape with one arm, his injured one wrapped tightly in a black sling. Alfred had put him on bed rest the night before but Jason snuck out tonight so he could see Melody. He'd missed one night with her already and he couldn't help feeling as though his absence may have worried her or insulted her. He wasn't entirely sure she would worry about him. After all, they weren't committed to each other or anything, but he figured he'd pop in on the off chance she was actually worried about him. He secretly hoped she had worried about him. He opened the window of her bedroom and found it dark and empty. He removed his helmet and his weapons and placed them on the nightstand. Curious and concerned about her absence, he ventured further into the apartment and found her in her kitchen/living room area with Toby lounging on the couch and Melody with her back to him, facing the microwave. Toby lept up with a bark and trotted over to Red Hood, waiting to be pet. Melody turned at the disturbance and, to his surprise, ran over to embrace him. He felt her body sag with relief as she held onto him and he hoped she would never let go. However, his leg began to ache so he pulled back from her to rest on his good leg.

"What happened to you, Hood?" she inquired, fingers touching his sling lightly, as if fearful she would hurt him.

"I got shot," he said, plainly. He watched her eyes widen with fear and concern before she moved to hold him close once more. Her hand began stroking the hair at the back of his head and Red Hood found himself surprised by the tenderness of her gesture.

"I was so worried when you didn't show up last night, but then I didn't know if I was allowed to worry about you." She pulled back again, biting her bottom lip nervously. Red Hood was relieved to hear her admission. The idea of her up all night, fraught with worry, both upset him and excited him. He didn't want her upset, but he liked knowing that she cared.

"And why wouldn't you be allowed to worry about me?"

Melody's eyes scanned the room, as if she were searching for the appropriate words in thin air. "Because you're not mine to worry about. We never said . . . well, you know. You're not _mine_."

Red Hood couldn't stop himself from grinning. "I beg to differ. In fact, I think I've belonged to you from the very moment I laid my eyes on you. After all, I've been under the impression that you are undoubtly _mine_." Something in his response seemed to please Melody because she lifted her mouth to reach his, giving him a searing kiss that informed him of exactly what she would like to do with him. The only problem was that Red Hood wasn't physically up to the task. Too many stitches in all the wrong places left him a little crippled at the moment. He pulled back from her kiss reluncantly. "I can't."

Realization clicked on Melody's features and responded with a simple, "oh."

"Yeah." Red Hood used his good hand to run through his hair uncomfortably.

"Then I'd imagine you want to go, then?"

"Go?"

"Yes. I mean, we can't . . . so why would you . . ." Melody trailed off. Red Hood was surprised by this more sensitive and vulnerable side to his feisty little woman.

"I think I can find some other reasons to stay here, outside of sex, Melody." He limped his way towards the couch, pulling her alongside him. He sat down and she followed suit. Red Hood took her chin in his hand, stroking the side of her face with his thumb. "You're worth more than just sex. I hope you know that."

"I do," she defended. "I just didn't think that it was anything more than that for you."

"Neither did I, until last night."

"So this is something?"

"It sure is. A weird, fucked-up something that is probably going to end disasterously."

Melody sat back on the couch and stared off thoughtfully for a moment. What Red Hood wouldn't give to be insider her head right now. She returned her attention to him and said, "well, if you're staying, I was planning on making popcorn and watching a movie."

"I'm good with that."

"Okay." Melody returned to the kitchen and pressed a button on the microwave. Red Hood watched her from the couch, intrigued by the scenario they found themselves in. It all felt so . . . _domestic_. Still, he sat there and waited until she returned with a large bowl of popcorn. His spot being taken, Toby curled up on the floor by Melody. She tucked her feet up under her and leaned in close to Red Hood, placing the popcorn bowl on his lap. She clicked play and the previews began.

"What are we watching?"

" _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_."

"Sounds dorky."

She looked at him, agahast. "Have you never seen it?"

"No." He wasn't about to tell her that he was probably either dead, isolated in a mountain in the middle east, or in the middle of nowhere in Asia when these movies came out.

"That is a _tragedy_. You're in for a treat then."

Red Hood divided his time between watching her and the movie. She would explain to him, in detail, aspects of the movie that he missed, or provide "fun facts" and insights about the story or characters that he would know if he'd "read the books". He was fascinated, mostly by her enthusiasm for the subject and the surprising amount of knowledge she had. It was about halfway through the movie that the popcorn had disappeared, the bowl abandoned on the floor for Toby to sniff around, that Melody snuggled closer to Red Hood. Her hand began moving around the thigh of his good leg.

"I never asked how you got hurt," she said, eyes still glued to the movie.

"I jumped in front of Robin. Took a bullet right in the shoulder and one in my thigh."

"That was really brave of you."

"It's part of the job description." Red Hood noticed her hand began toying closer and closer to his crotch. He opened his legs a little wider, unconsciously, allowing her more room to explore. "Are you causing trouble?" Red Hood groaned when she finally cupped him.

"Maybe a little bit."

"You know I still can't . . ." he trailed off, sucking in a breath as she stroked him through his pants. He was already hard for her.

"You can't, but I can." She unbuttoned his cargo pants and dug through his underwear for what she was looking for. As she did this, she slid off the couch before him, pulling his cock free.

"What are you—" Red Hood completely lost his train of thought when Melody put her mouth on him. Her eyes looked up at him innocently while she playfully sucked the head of his cock. There had only been one other woman who had done this for him, and she was nothing compared to the skill that Melody showed. She twirled her tongue over the tip of his cock, wringing from him a throaty groan that he wasn't quire sure came from him. He watched her as she sank lower and lower on him, sucking tantalizingly hard as she swallowed his not-so-small cock. She managed to take the whole thing in her mouth, down her throat, and Red Hood couldn't decided if he was aroused or impressed. Definitely both. Red Hood placed his good hand in her hair, holding it away from her face so she could focus on her work. He wanted to move, he wanted it faster, but she kept him still with a hand on his good knee. As if reading his mind, Melody began to suck harder and move faster, bringing him closer to the edge. "Melody, I'm going to—" She cut him off a second time this evening as she continued pleasuring him through his orgasm. She gave one last suck on his now flaccid cock and swallowed, blinking up at him as innocent as a dove. Melody rose off the ground and plopped back in her spot on the couch, gazing at the movie as though nothing had ever occurred. Red Hood readjusted himself and zipped up his pants, placing an arm around Melody's shoulders. "What was all that about?"

"Just felt like it," Melody shrugged.

"I think I like it when you feel that way."

"I figured." She grinned at him and Red Hood leaned in for a kiss.

"I owe you."

"Get better and I'll collect on that debt."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Apologies for missing last week. Students are acting crazy right now because of Halloween and it's like crunch time in my grad program. Let me know what you think about this chapter!

* * *

Red Hood continued to take it easy that week, popping in on Melody every night. Some night she made him dinner and they'd talk about their days or listen to music while other nights they watched one of her favorite TV shows or movies. Melody had a lot of favorite things, Red Hood discovered. She was overly excited about almost everything, was always passionately for or against something. He'd never seen someone with so many opinions before. She reminded him a little of Bruce that way, that everything in the world is so black and white. She wasn't rigid like Bruce, however. When provided with a better option, a smarter argument, or a new version of the story, Melody seizes it an adds it to fuel her fire. Red Hood loved watching the heat reach her cheeks when she grew passionate about something she was talking about. He could listen to her talk for hours, analyzing every little detail of a movie or a TV show as if it's the next great American novel. He was so blown away by how observant and intelligent she was when she spoke.

They were sitting on her floor playing a game of checkers while simultaneously playing a game of "never have I ever". As it turns out, there's not a lot either of them haven't done. Several rounds ended quickly before they had to get more creative. All the while, Melody was consistently kicking his ass in chess.

"Never have I ever shot up," Melody said, staring at the chessboard intently. She glanced up to see if Red Hood had put a finger down but he still remained firm with five fingers in the air. "Nice."

"You too. My mother used to. All the time."

"Mine too."

Red Hood watcher her take three of his pieces in a single move and cursed under his breath. "Never have I ever been good at chess."

"Cheap." Melody put one of her five fingers down. "I didn't know your parents used."

"Just my mom. My dad was a crook. Got what he had coming to him. Mom's dead too."

"I'm sorry. So's mine."

"And your dad?" Red Hood noticed how she stiffened at the question. He slid his last piece over one space.

"Not in the picture. Never was, never will be." She took his last piece with a grin. "I win again."

Red Hood shrugged in response. "Never have I ever had decent parents."

Melody chuckled. "Hood, you're not supposed to say stuff we have in common. You're supposed to try to get me out."

"Fine. Never have I ever had fucking floral bedsheets."

Melody put her fourth finger down with a pout. "Out with the cheap shots tonight."

"Gotta keep you in your place after beating me in checkers all night."

"Never have I ever killed someone."

This time it was Red Hood's turn to stiffen. He put a finger down without hesitation, staring at her the whole time, gaging her reaction. She quirked an eyebrow at him and asked, "care to elaborate?"

"On?"

"The person you killed."

" _People_ ," he clarified. It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you . . ."

"Still?" he offered. "No, I stopped."

Melody nodded her head slowly then stood up. "It's late. I should get to bed." Red Hood may not know much about women, but he could tell she was acting strange. He stood up and caught her around the waist.

"I'm not like that anymore, I got help," he assured her. She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, believing him.

"I know. It's not my job to blame you for who you were in the past."

"Good." Red Hood touched his nose to hers so her eyes couldn't wander away from his. "It upset you a lot, that I've killed people." Melody pulled him to the couch and they sat close to each other.

"I'm sure you can tell I had a shitty childhood. My parents were always on the wrong side. My mom was too busy shooting up to take care of her kid and my dad was too busy being a pile of shit to be around much. The day my mom died there was a huge weight off my shoulders. My paycheck could finally go towards food instead of her habit. I've worked very hard for everything that I have despite the odds against me. I could've taken the easy way out, but I didn't. I've earned everything I ever had. If you were to be on the wrong side . . . I couldn't be around that. Not when I've worked so hard to get out."

"I understand that. I would never do anything to take that away from you. You're too good. It's part of what I . . . really like about you. That you're good."

Melody smiled, slow and sleepily. "I really like you too, Hood." She pinched his cheek lightly. "Now get out of here. I have to sleep."

And he'd left her.

Jason was thinking about her, couped up in his bed in the middle of the day. Everyone in the manor had been waiting on him hand and foot, refusing to let him do a damned thing for himself. It was starting to get annoying. A knock at the door disturbed him from his reading. "Come in," Jason called, setting the book back on his nightstand. Alfred entered the doorway about halfway.

"Master Todd, there are two ruffians here to see you, sir," Alfred said with a small smile. Before Jason could ask any questions, an orange flash burst into the room and hugged him tightly. Roy followed behind and Alfred shut the door behind them without question.

"Ouch, Kori, you're hurting me here," Jason said, squirming out of the iron grip of his Tamaranian friend. Kori sat back on her heels on his bed, grinning. She was dressed in her civilian clothes and had made her hair look semi-normal, but she still looked unnaturally orange. Roy, also in his civvies, hugged him much lighter than Kori had.

"We missed you, man," Roy said, pulling back from the hug. "But we're also pissed that one: you didn't tell us you were out and two: you didn't tell us you got shot." Roy punched his good shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, I know, but I figured I'd hit you up when I was ready to go off with you guys again."

"That is no excuse," Kori chided. "You should have called."

"You tell him, babe," Roy encouraged causing both Jason and Kori to roll their eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Kori's eyes softened when she asked her question, alluding to the dual meaning.

"Better," Jason confirmed with a head nod. He felt confident when he said it, like it was really true. It felt true. Maybe it _was_ true, but Jason wouldn't give credit to the meds or to his time locked up. It had been Melody that made him feel better, normal. "You know, it's weird, I don't know what grown-ass adults do for fun that doesn't involve drinking or beating the shit out of criminals." Jason watched his friends' faces as they pondered his words.

"Yeah, well, staying sober sucks, but we're all better off for it," Roy said, adjusting his hat pointedly.

"I guess so."

"You hit us up when you're ready to go out again, okay, Jay?"

"For sure." Jason held out a fist and the two men touched knuckles. Kori ran her fingers through his hair affenctionately and hugged him close.

"See you soon!" Kori waved as she exited, floating gently out the door behind Roy. After a moment, there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in," Jason called. Damian strode in and captured the room the way only a Wayne can. Damian hesitated when he caught sight of Jason laid up in bed with his sling.

"What's up, kid-psycho?"

Damian scowled. "Father suggested it would be appropriate for me to come thank you for your actions the other night, but not if you're going to be a prick about it," Damian said.

Jason placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "Why, Dami, I'm touched."

"Eat it, Todd." Damian crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would you take a bullet for me anyway? You hate me."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't hate you, kid. You're kind of a superior asshole all the time, but I don't want to see you dead. Blondie and I have the monopoly on the 'Dead Robins Club' and we're not accepting new members."

"Stephanie?" Damian perked up at the mention of the retired Batgirl.

"Yup. Stay alive, at least for her sake. She's one of the few who would really miss your homicidal ass if you died." Jason watched Damian's small moment of humanity vanish from his features, returning to his signature sneer.

"Homocidal? That's rich, coming from you," Damian scoffed.

"Hey, I haven't killed anyone . . . recently."

" _Recently_."

Jason threw a pillow at Damian who stepped out of the way easily.

"Later, Todd." Damian left the room, feeling satisfied that he'd gotten in the last word.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason was ready. He'd been given the all clear by Alfread this morning and had been itching to get into his helmet all day so he could get to Melody. It had been _forever_ since they'd gotten physical. Not that Jason hadn't enjoyed spending time getting to know her better, it was just that listening to the way she spoke about the things she loved drove him mad with animalistic desire. Her passion ignited him and having it bottled up for this long. . . she was going to get it good tonight. He jogged downstairs, hoping to sneak out to see her before patrol started and then catch up later.

"Where are you going, Todd?" Damian demanded with a sneer with Titus, the brat's great dane, by his side. "You've been sneaking off all week and you're supposed to be resting."

"Wouldn't you like to know, twerp?" Jason teased, growing defensive.

Damian rolled his eyes at him as if he was the biggest idiot on the planet. "Don't be a juvenile, Todd."

"' _Don't be a juvenile, Todd_ ,'" Jason mimed, giving his impression of Damian an unrealistically high voice.

"I will tell _father_ that you're sneaking out."

Jason had to pretend that the threat didn't rattle him. The last thing he wanted was Bruce involved in his love life. Especially considering that his involvement with Melody was a little forbidden. "What's Bruce gonna do?" Jason crossed his arms, attempting to be cavalier.

" _Tt_. Stop you . . or follow you."

Jason had never felt more like a teenager with a parent on his case. He decided a lie would be easiest. "I'm going to see Roy, mom, but I promise all my homework is done." With that, Jason flicked Damian in the forehead and ran out the door before Damian could retaliate. He hopped on his bike and drove away from Wayne Manor, hoping the little brat wouldn't be too mad when he came home.

He arrived at her apartment earlier than he normally would've and he found her in the bedroom still in her work clothes. A tan suede skirt and a silk blouse made Red Hood's mouth water. He couldn't wait to see what she had on underneath, so he slid open her windown and climbed inside, shrugging off his leather jacket as he did. Melody grinned up at him as he removed his helmet and set it on her desk. He swept her up in a hot kiss, one hand on her perfect ass and the other gripping her hair at the back of her head.

"You're feeling better," she purred breathlessly, breaking the kiss for air.

"Just you wait," Red Hood grinned.

"I can't wait any longer." It was Melody's turn to seize him, capturing his lips and pulling him closer by the front of his pants.

" _Tt_."

Red Hood and Melody jumped apart at the sound, Red Hood immediately drawing his gun and aiming it right where Robin stood smirking by the open window. Red Hood contemplated shooting the smirk right off the kid's face but thought better of it. He didn't want to have to deal with Bruce if he came back with the man's kid in a body bag and he'd just taken two bullets for the kid. It would be a waste to just go and kill him now.

"Robin, I swear to whatever higher power your demonic-ass believes in, that I will end you right where you stand if you don't get the _fuck_ out of here right now."

Robin didn't seem to even register the threat. His eyes were glued to Melody who was smoothing her skirt, visibly uncomfortable and flushing slightly in her cheeks. Robin noted the way she stood just a little behind Red Hood, who still had his gun pointed at him, a slightly defenseive move that intrigued him.

"I assume this is where you've been sneaking off to for . . . a while, it seems," Robin noted, recognizing the familiarity and comfort between the pair before him. "I would offer a guess of . . . oh, I don't not, a couple months? When you came back with those scratches from the wall . . ." Robin trailed off, putting two and two together, but unwilling to let Red Hood have the satisfaction of knowing he'd been duped with that lie. His age and ignorance of carnal things, a sore subject for him, often left him feeling like he was on the outside of a joke. "Nightwing knew." He realized.

Red Hood grit his teeth and lowered his weapon, finally holstering it. "What's it going to take for you not to run your mouth?"

"That depends on how much trouble you've gotten us all into."

"She doesn't know anything."

"I'll be the judge of that," Robin crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze returning to the woman behind Red Hood. Unafraid, she met his eyes and extended a hand towards him.

"Dr. Melody Baker," she greeted.

He took her hand respectfully and marveld at how small and delicate it felt. "Doctor?" he asked, not hiding his skepticism.

"Of English Literature, yes."

"You're rather young for a Ph. D."

"I skipped a couple grades."

Robin raised his eyebrows, impressed, and finally released her hand. "So you're intelligent. Surprising."

Melody quirked a smile. "Some would say so."

"Well-read, then?"

"Obviously," Melody shrugged. "Not that this interrogation isn't fun, but I haven't eaten dinner yet so I'm going to order Chinese. You both are more than welcome to join me." With that, she exited her bedroom. Robin was about to follow her out but was haulted by Red Hood's firm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't ruin this for me," he warned and pushed past Robin to follow Melody out the door.

Robin followed him out the the living room where Red Hood had plopped himself down on the couch comfortably, as if it was the thousandth time. A dog, a large Doberman, lifted his head up from where he laid on the couch and examined Robin intently. Deeming him as a non-threat, the dog sniffed around Red Hood then laid his head on the man's knee. Red Hood scratched behind the dog's ear affectionately. It reminded Robin of Titus.

"Honey, did you want anything to eat?" Melody asked, directing the question at Robin. She was at the counter in the kitchen with a take out menu on the counter and her phone in her hand.

"No, thank you," he replied, inclining his head respectfully.

"Is this the place with those really great dumplings?" Red Hood asked from the couch.

"Of course."

"Then you know what I want." Red Hood grinned and Melody gave him a thumbs up in reply as she dialed to place her order.

"How long has this being going on?" Robin asked, looking towards Red Hood.

"A couple of months," Red Hood shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Melody hung up the phone and made her way over to the couch. "Fifteen minutes. Everytime I call there, they always say fifteen minutes."

"Maybe they just like to be consistent," Red Hood laughed, pulling her onto the seat beside him.

"Or they're liars."

"Maybe you should time them."

"Is this all you two do?" Robin interrupted.

"Well, we would be having sex by now but you're here so—" Red Hood was cut off when Melody lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Hood! He doesn't want to hear that!" she scolded playfully.

"Well it's true," he grinned at her.

"Yes, but he doesn't want to know that!" Melody turned her blue eyes on Robin while the slightly disturbing image of Red Hood and the beguiling woman _en_ _flagrante_ flashed before his eyes. He couldn't help thinking about her . . . like _that_ . . . but without Red Hood. Melody continued, oblivious to the boy's thoughts, "Robin, would you like to sit?" She patted the seat beside her that the dog had abandoned and Robin realized there is nothing in this world that he wanted more than to be beside her. Red Hood draped a lazy arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him naturally. Robin's mouth goes dry as she watches him sit down stiffly, as from from her as possible. "You look really young. How old are you?"

Robin grew a little defensive at the question. "Old enough."

Red Hood snorted and started playing with a strand of her hair absent-mindedly. "He's ten."

Robin scowled but Melody's eyes lit up. "Wow, to be so smart, so talented, and so young . . . it must be hard, no one takes you very seriously," Melody said earnestly. Robin eased the defensiveness and relaxed slightly in the couch.

"It can be . . . frustrating, at times," Robin admitted. Melody nodded empathetically.

"I remember what that was like at your age. I still get it every now and again."

"How long did it take to get your Ph.D?" Robin inquired.

"Two years of coursework and another year to complete my dissertation."

"It ususally takes five to eight years in total," Robin said, impressed. All she did was grin at him. "I understand what he sees in you, for certain," Robin continued, gesturing his head in Red Hood's direction. "But what I cannot comprehend is what you see in _him_."

Red Hood's fingers faltered slightly in Melody's hair but his face relayed nothing. Melody crossed and uncrossed her smooth, supple legs and Robin hated how mesmerized he was by the small action. Melody chewed her bottom lip, contemplating. "He's . . . he's not like how he is with you, I'm sure. He's kind to me, sweet even, and gentle. He's got some tough spots to dig through but he's good, I can see it. And he listens, but I don't mean in a corny way, I mean he's so genuinely fascinated by all the crap that I say even though I know he's got no idea what I'm talking about half the time. He makes me laugh just by being himself."

"That, and she's totally addicted to my massive co—ow!" Red Hood grinned rubbed the shoulder where Melody had hit him for a second time that evening, but she was smiling at him too. The door buzzed and Melody went over to answer it.

She pressed the com button and said, "it's unlocked, come on up!" She waited by the door until there was a knock. She opened it and greeted the delivery boy as if he was her best friend. "Thanks, Han! You're my hero," she gushed and took the plastic bag from him, handing him the money and a generous tip. She gave the man a one armed hug before closing the door behind her. Her reaction to a meager delivery boy confounded Robin who, for the most part, wouldn't have paid any special attention to the boy himself. He watched her as she laid out the containers and Red Hood hopped off the couch to help. He saw how they touched and played in that simple, unconscious way that couples could accomplish with ease. Red Hood would offer her a dumpling, grasped expertly between chopsticks, and pull it back quickly before she could take a bite. She laughed at his behavior and Robin wondered how she could stand not murdering him for his deceit.

"She reminds me of mother," Robin concluded, directing his statement towards Red Hood. "Is that why you like her?"

Red Hood stiffened his shoulders then relaxed them. "Melody and Talia are nothing alike. Talia is cold, manipulative, and cruel."

"Who is Talia?" Melody asked, not bothering to hide her interest.

"Crazy ex," Red Hood grunted, focusing on his food.

"My mother," Robin added, grinding his teeth.

"So wait . . . is Robin your . . ." Melody let the question hang.

"No," the boys said in horrified unison.

"Okay . . . so you slept with Robin's mother . . ."

"When I was like sixteen or seventeen, I think."

Melody raised her eyebrows, "and how old is this woman?"

"Almost thirty at the time, I think."

Melody looked appaled. "You realize that is like fifty shades of fucked up, right?"

"Yeah, but it's done. Not the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

Damian rolled his eyes and watched Melody and Red Hood clean up their dishes and put away the leftovers. He could find no flaw in their relationship, not facet that posed a weakspot or a danger. "So what comes next?" he inquired when they finished cleaning up.

"Usually a movie or something on TV," Red Hood shrugged.

"Sometimes a board game or chess," Melody added. "But I'm probably going to bed early tonight. I've still got a lot of prep for that book launch this week."

Red Hood took the hint and started heading towards the bedroom door. "That's our cue to head out and punch some bad guys, kid." Damian followed him towards the window and Melody walked close behind. Damian hopped out of the window and onto the fire escape while Red Hood lingered inside. He pulled Melody close to him, chest to chest, and looked down at her.

"Sorry about the kid."

"Don't be, he's cute."

"Don't' let him hear you say that or he'll lose it." Red Hood chuckled, his thumbs tracing nervous circles at the small of her back. "Listen, about the whole Talia thing . . ."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Hood. I understand."

"You never forget your first. Mine just happens to haunt me from a distance in the form of a demonic child."

Melody smirked at that. "Thirteen."

"What?"

"I was thirteen and he was sixteen," She confided. "Now we're even."

Red Hood smiled at her honesty. "I'll see you tomorrow night and I swear if that kid follows me again I'm going to throw him down the fire escape."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry guys, this chapter is kind of weak. They can't all be winners. Enjoy ;)

* * *

Jason woke up sweating. He'd dreamt about Arkham last night. He shuddered, recalling the distinct maniacal laugh of his greatest tormentor. It had taken him a long time to come to terms with the way he died, and with the ones who'd put him in his grave, but sometimes, every so often, his trauma would rear its ugly head. That laugh, and being forced to be _so close_ to his murderer in Arkham, had only driven him more insane during his time there.

His bullet wounds had completely healed at this point, but he could still feel the ache the scar tissue left behind. Regardless, Jason felt he was more than ready to head out on patrol tonight. When he got downstairs, a chill ran up his spine when he noticed that Dick, Bruce, and Damian had fallen silent at his arrival.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, confused and alert.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders, a master of unreadability. "Nothing."

Jason turned his gaze to Dick, who was halfway suited up for patrol. "Dick? You wanna tell me why you, of all people, are being quiet for once in your life?"

Dick tried his best to pretend like he knew nothing, shrugging his shoulders like Bruce, and took a sip of his coffee so he didn't have to answer. Jason's eyes wandered to Damian who was fully geared up and crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Jason stared down both of them, eyes skirting from one brother to the next, wondering who was going to break first. Unsurprisingly, it was Dick.

"Tim is coming home for a week," Dick blurted out. Jason raised his eyebrows at him.

"And this is news?"

Bruce leaned back against the kitchen counter casually. "We didn't know how you'd take it. You and Tim don't exactly get along."

"I appreciate the concern on his behalf but I won't kill him if that's what you're worried about."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Jason's snark and said, "We didn't want to ruin your streak."

Jason eased, appreciating the concern. He had been doing so well since he'd left Arkham and it felt good to have it be noticed by someone, especially Bruce. Deep down, he was still the little kid who wanted Bruce's approval. He hated it.

"Well, I'm ready to go if you guys are."

"Not quite, Jason," Bruce flashed him one of his rare, small smiles. "I've got something for you."

Jason quirked an eyebrow but followed the group down to the batcave. He averted his gaze away from his old, memorialized Robin costume as he walked past. It still hurt to look it. It still brought up a lot of pain for both him and Bruce. However, nearby, there was a new, unfamiliar costume propped up inside a class case. This one was all black with a thicker, blockier red bat on it's chest. Jason stared at the suit for a long time before turning to look at Bruce, Dick, and Damian.

"This one's bullet proof," Bruce announced.

"You looked ridiculous wearing a t-shirt on patrol." Damian crossed his arms.

"I helped design it," Dick said proudly.

"Why no finger-stripes, then?" Jason teased and Dick flushed.

"You wish you had finger-stripes. So do I, actually. I miss them." Dick looked down at his fingers, sad and stripeless.

"It's time you had something that shows you're part of the family," Bruce said.

Jason opened the case and touched the sturdy, protective material. He looked back at Bruce and said, "Thank you. I'm still keeping the leather jacket."

Bruce smiled again. "I figured."

"I guess I'll suit up." Jason took the suit out of the case and changed into it. It fit his body perfectly, specifically tailored to his shape. He shrugged on his worn leather jacket over the suit and attached his guns to the side holsters. It felt good to be back in a suit like this. Jason put on his helmet and it powered on, connecting to the wiring in the suit, with a metallic click. He grinned like a child and was thankful no one could see. "Bruce, I have missed your toys."

"It looks good, Jason," Bruce said.

"I always look good."

" _Tt_ ," Damian scoffed. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, please," Bruce agreed, pulling his cowl over his head.

For some reason, Nightwing insisted upon accompanying Red Hood on patrol the entire night. He knew that Nightwing was babysitting him for some reason and deduction led him to believe it had something to do with the reason Tim was coming home. Nightwing wasn't letting anything slip, either, which was proving to be exceedingly frustrating.

"I swear, Grayson, you better tell me why you keep following me around like a kicked puppy dog or I'll make you regret it," Red Hood snapped.

"No names in the field, Jaybird, and for the last time there is absolutely nothing going on."

"Sure, and I'm a six foot blonde with huge tits."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"Yes." Red Hood turned, watching as a group of men disappeared amongst the shipping container at the docks. Typical. "Come on, golden boy, it's time to kick some ass." Red Hood lept down from the rooftop and sent his grappling hook up to the roof behind him, easing himself into a simple swing so he could gracefully glide onto one of the towers of containers. Nightwing followed close behind him, performing the same silent maneuver. Red Hood dropped in, startling the thugs as they moved their cargo, his guns pointed threateningly at the men. However, their reactions, or lack of, puzzled him. "Alright, you sons of bitches, the jig is up."

"Don't you have something more important to be doing?" one of the thugs growled, raising up his hands begrudgingly as Nightwing dropped in abruptly.

Red Hood wasn't sure what the man meant by the comment but he got close to the man who spoke, close enough that he was just a breath away from touching him, with his gun pressed firmly against his head. "Oh, honey, I _always_ make time for you," he whispered lovingly. "Now get on your fucking knees before I shoot your fucking head off." Red Hood swung his gun and clocked the man in the back of his skull, dropping him to the ground. The remaining conscious thugs complied, lowering themselves to their knees with their hands behind their heads.

"You know, as much as I hate the guns, you do make the job go by quick," Nightwing said as he began zip-tying the men's hands behind their backs.

"I get the job done how I want to," Red Hood quipped. "This was far too easy." Red Hood holstered his weapons once the men were secured. Nightwing called in the find to GCPD.

"Want to crack open a crate and see what's inside?" Nightwing suggested.

"Might as well."

"You might not want to do that."

Red Hood got really close to the man who spoke, right in his face, and asked breathily, "and why wouldn't I want to do that?"

"You'll see."

Red Hood pulled out his gun and pressed it to the man's temple. "If anything comes out of that crate and hurts Nightwing I will end you right here."

"You're the one who should be worried, Red Hood."

Red Hood didn't let the words affect him, keeping his gun trained on the man's skull, as he backed up towards the crate. "Open it, Nightwing."

"I don't know if that's such a good—"

"Open it!" Red Hood demanded.

Ready for anything, Nightwing slid the heavy wooden lid off the crate and out popped a large jack in the box, bouncing wildly award. In its comically large hand there was clutched a menacing crowbar. A note attached to the front of fluttered back and forth as the clown bounched. The note read:

Miss Me?

-J

Time began to slow down. And that laugh . . . a chill ran up his spine and his stomach turned as his mind flashed back to _that laugh_. That particular brand of laughter rose up from the throats of the thugs on their knees as if a switch had been flipped in their brains the moment that jack in the box was opened.

Red Hood reacted without sparing a thought, shooting each one of the laughing thugs in the head one by one until there was silence. He needed it to be quiet. He needed to think. His heart was racing and his blood rushing and he couldn't breathe or feel or think. It felt like the air was getting thicker and he couldn't take a fulfilling breath. He could hear someone calling his name but they sounded miles away. It was drowned out by the whispers of The Pit. He hadn't heard them in so long he almost didn't recognize them. But he felt them. The meds had kept them at bay but somewhow they found the strength the break through the medically induced fog and whisper and scream all the things he had been so used to hearing before.

The fear gave way to anger, to clarity, and Red Hood seized that clarity, pointing his weapon at the head of Nightwing. "You knew," he accused.

"Jason . . . we wanted to . . ." Nightwing was at a loss for words as he stared down the barrel of his little brother's gun. He stammered and stumbled, somewhere between fear and guilt. "We just . . . just put the gun down, Jason."

"Don't you fucking _tell_ me what to do, Dickie-bird. I'm tired of everyone in this _fucking_ family telling me what the _fuck_ I can and cannot do."

"Alright, Jason, okay. I understand you're upset—"

"You don't understand shit!" Red Hood roared. "You have no idea what it was like in there, in Arkham, listening to that maniac laugh all hours of the day and night! Reliving my death over and over again! You have no fucking clue what that feels like!"

"You're right, you're right. Just take a second and think, Jason. Think about Melody and—"

Red Hood punched him square in the jaw as tears began leaking from his eyes. "Don't fucking talk about her. Don't you ever fucking talk about her!"

Nightwing staggered back from the blow, foolishly allowing his own anger to spike. "Do you think she wants to see you this way? Do you think she'd be proud of you right now? This is why we didn't tell you that Joker escaped, because you can't handle it!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I already know what a piece of shit I am! But you, and Bruce, and the little psychopath act like you're so high and mighty, but you're not! If you had been the one to die, you would be _just like me_ ," Red Hood said between clenched teeth. The whispers of the Pit grew more intense and he had to shut his watering eyes in a feeble attempt to block them out. "I'm done with you, I'm done with this family." Red Hood turned and started walking.

"Jason!"

Red Hood kept walking and muttered, "I'll take care of myself." He had only one destination in mind.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, a little hectic around here for the holidays. Hope you enjoy and your feedback is always welcome :)

* * *

Red Hood staggered in through the window without his usual grace. Melody raised her eyebrows at the uncharacteristic behavior. He tossed his helmet to the side with a loud clatter, causing Melody to jump, startled. Even though his eyes were hidden behind his eye mask, she could feel a rage pouring out of him, waves of anger pulsing out of him at a rate he could not control. For the first time, Melody was afraid of him, and she backed away when he advanced. Her eyes stayed on him, cautious as he backed her into the wall. She was pressed against the wall and his hard breaths through clenched teeth smelled saturated with whiskey.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Melody?" he asked, grabbing her wrist hard enough to bruise.

"You're drunk, Hood, and you're hurting me." She was calm when she spoke and she refused to break eye contact.

"What is wrong with you that you let a guy like me fuck you?" he asked again, only this time she understood what was happening to him. The rage wasn't towards her at all, it was directed at himself.

"You're not the only one battling demons, Hood."

"You have no fucking idea how much of a piece of shit I am. You're letting the scum of the street fuck you."

"I grew up on the streets too, okay? Hood, you're hurting me."

"But it didn't take you. The street didn't consume you. It didn't _kill_ you."

"Hood, let go!" She was raising her voice now, but it was as if he couldn't hear her anymore.

"You're _good_ and soft. Gentle. Beautiful," he continued. "I've killed so many people, Melody. I still do and I always will. I'm a _monster_. I shouldn't be _here_."

"Hood, stop!" she said firmly. He finally released her arm.

"Look at me and tell me I'm not trash! Tell me I'm not a piece of shit." He slid down to his knees and rested his head against her body, the sweat from his brow wetting her shirt. Melody tilted his head up so he was forced to look at her.

"No, Hood, because I can't validate you; only you can do that, but what I can tell you is that I care about you so much, regardless of what you think you are and what you've done. You're a _good_ man, a loving man." He looked at her for a moment and Melody cursed the fact that she couldn't see his eyes. He reached over and took her hand, gentler this time, and brought it to his lips.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so scared. I love you." He had never said those words before. She didn't have time to react before he buried his face in her shirt and began to cry. It was not a neat sort of crying, but the kind that a man would do if he's been holding it in for years. Sobs wracked his whole body, causing tremors to run through him and all Melody could do was run her fingers through his hair and whisper sweet things to him while his tears soaked through her shirt. She didn't know when the tears turned into kisses and soft murmurings of "I love you", but before she knew it Red Hood was running his lips over her stomach, wrist and every part of her that he could reach.

"I know, Hood, I know you do." They somehow wound up in bed but Hood was clumsily trying to remove his clothes and hers. It seemed as though he didn't know whose clothes he wanted off more. Melody pushed him down on the bed and was surprised when he complied. "I'll just be one second." She said then slipped away to the bathroom. When she found herself alone she turned on the sink and splashed cool water on her face. Looking up at the medicine cabinet mirror, she tried to get her breathing under control. On the other side of the door was a man at his most vulnerable, one who had told her he loved her. He was drunk and upset, which made Melody unsure about the sincerity of his words. She knew that love was a big step in their relationship, if they could even call it that. She couldn't breathe sometimes when she thought about him and he seemed to suck all the air out of her lungs when he was around her, but she couldn't concentrate on the butterflies. He was drunk, out of control, and possibly dangerous. She glanced down at her wrist, already blackened and swollen, and wondered why she wasn't angrier. If it had been any other man to injure her, intentionally or unintentionally, she would've kicked him out or called the police, but instead Red Hood was lying on her bed waiting for her. She was still angry, but not to the point where she would banish him from her life. It was strange.

She exited the bathroom prepared to tell Hood that she wasn't in the mood, only to find him snoring as loud as a freight train. She let out a frustrated sound and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. She traced a finger around the edge of his mask, thinking how easy it would be to remove the mask and see his whole face. She quickly dismissed the thought, knowing that removing his mask would both be wrong and it would ruin their relationship. She kissed his forehead and got to work removing his boots, glancing up every now and then when a particularly loud snore emanated from him.

"He snores when he drinks," a voice from behind commented.

Melody screamed, "oh my FUCKING God!" and threw one of Red Hood's boots at the intruder who dodged it easily. When she recognized the figure and his goofy-ass smile, she swore even more. "Do you have _any_ FUCKING clue how to interact with people!? Do you not believe in knocking on the _fucking door_!? I swear to God I would've taken your head off!"

Nightwing's goofy grin faltered slightly into an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just a habit."

"A pretty fucking annoying one." Melody grumbled, turning back to Red Hood's other boot.

"If you want, I can take him home." He offered.

Melody raised her eyebrows at him. "Why would I want that?"

"I dunno, most people wouldn't want him around when he's like this." Nightwing shrugged.

"I'm not most people. Can you help me get his suit off? He'll be pissed if he has to sleep in it." Nightwing helped her undress him and tuck him under the covers, leaving him in only his boxers and his mask. He hadn't stirred at all when they moved him under the covers, completely out of it.

"Poor thing," Melody said, brushing hair out of Red Hood's face. "What happened to him tonight?"

"Some family stuff. Someone who hurt him came back for him and we're trying to find this guy before something bad happens to us all. Red Hood couldn't deal with the stress of it all so he does what he always does. He drinks, runs away, and tells us all to go fuck ourselves," Nightwing said.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you all are very understanding. You treat him like a bomb. You tip-toe around him like he could blow at any minute and when you treat someone like that long enough, they start to believe it," Melody observed, looking down at Red Hood. Nightwing was quiet after that. "He told me he loved me."

"That's a big step for him. I don't think he's ever said that to anyone."

"No, I don't think so either."

"I think he means it."

"Why do you say?"

"Well, normally, when things go to shit he runs away to Beijing or some deserted island somewhere; someplace that makes him feel safe. Far away. Instead, he ran to you." Melody smiled at the thought. "Do you love him back?"

"He wouldn't be sleeping here right now if I didn't."

"Valid point." Nightwing agreed, fishing through his utility belt. "If he's sleeping here tonight, make sure he takes these in the morning because _this_ is what happens when he _doesn't_ take them." He handed her a pill case. "I'll let Robin know that you're okay. He was worried." She nodded her head in reply and watched him slip out the window. She turned back to Red Hood, still snoring loud and proud, grabbed some earplugs and turned off the light.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Hey guys, here's my update. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Red Hood woke up in a bed that smelled of her shampoo and perfume. He rolled over and buried his face in the scent, unwilling to open his eyes and spoil a wonderful dream. When he finally did open his eyes, he was surprised to find that he still _was_ in Melody's bed and his mask was still undisturbed but Melody was nowhere to be found. His head was pounding and his body ached though he couldn't remember why. He downed the glass of water placed next to his bed then realized he really, _really_ had to go to the bathroom. He dragged himself from bed and once he finished with the longest piss of his life, he looked into her mirror. He peeled off his mask and thought about how strange he looked without it while in her home. He washed his face and hands quickly, reapplied his mask, and exited the bathroom. The bedroom now smelled of cooking bacon which was incentive enough to venture out into to kitchen/living room. As he did, the events of the previous night slammed into him and the shame he felt couldn't be measured.

"Oh God," he grumbled, staggering into the brightly lit room.

"Did you drink the water I left for you?" Melody asked, not bothering to turn away from her cooking.

"Yeah." He took at seat and the island to watch her cook, hoping she would turn to look at him. She was still in her tank top and tiny little black shorts and her hair was as unruly as he'd ever seen it. "Melody, I—" she slid a plate to him, but didn't look him in the eye. He didn't miss the chill behind the gesture. "Waffles?" He asked, looking down at the plate.

"I make waffles when I'm angry." She poured him a cup of coffee and set it down with the same coolness.

"And you have every right to be angry—"

She finally turned on him and the look on her face could make a war-hardened criminal shut up. "You don't need to validate my feelings, Hood, I know I have the right to be angry. What you need to do, is make sure that it never happens again." She leaned forward on the island and that's when the bruise on her wrist caught his eye.

"Melody, did I do that to you?"

"Yes, and let me make something clear. I get that you were out of it last night, it happens, whatever, it doesn't matter, but that is _not_ the way you deal with something, okay? You don't go to the bottle when things go bad and you take your medication when you're supposed to." She went to one of the cabinets and opened it, showing him a space filled with prescription bottles. "I take mine when I'm supposed to and it may be a pain and sometimes I get sick or it drains me out, but I take them anyway because they help." She slid a white pill case over to him.

Red Hood was quiet for a moment. "Melody, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," she said. "Make sure you eat something before you take those or you'll get an upset stomach. I'll be in the shower." He watched her go with a new feeling in his chest. She got him. She really got him. And he might've just fucked it all up with this wonderful woman who really cared about him. He inhaled the waffles and swallowed his pills, leaving the large white one behind on the counter. He found himself at her bathroom door, steam already pouring out of the crack at the bottom and the sound of running water coming from behind the wood. He knocked on the door and when he didn't hear a response he went in. She peaked her head out from behind the shower curtain and Hood was convinced he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Her hair and eyelashes were dark and wet while her face and lips were flushed from the heat. "Did you need something?" She asked.

"You," he replied. "I need you." He had his hand on the shower curtain, his face close to hers. "May I?" Melody nodded. Hood slipped off his underwear and stepped into the shower. She had the water temperature somewhere around the temperature of molten rock but he wasn't bothered by it. Just like her face, the rest of her body was flushed and wet, but he didn't spend a lot of time staring. Instead, he pulled her against him and just reveled in the feeling of her warm, wet body against his. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or insult you last night. The truth is that you make me a better man and I didn't realize that until now. I used to turn to booze to cope, or I would run away from my problems, but now I realize I don't have to anymore because I have you. I don't need to run or drink because you will always open the door and let me in. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that, or to realize that I loved you. And I'm also sorry that I told you I loved you while drunkenly crying on you. You deserve so much better than what I can give you. You deserve to see my face and have me at your side. I'm sorry I can't give that to you. I'm sorry that I fell in love with you."

Melody ran her hands through his now soaked hair and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him gently, letting one hand grip his hair and hold his head in place while the other stroked his face and jaw. "So you did mean it when you said it last night?"

"Of course I did. I mean it now, too. I do love you, Melody."

"I love you, too." She shuddered when she said it and Red Hood loved how that felt against his body. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a steaming kiss. It felt good to be with her like this, like a normal couple. He almost could've deluded himself into thinking they were normal until her fingers traced the outline of his mask. "This thing is waterproof, right?"

"You think I'd have a mask with infrared vision, night vision, and a billion other gadgets and not make it waterproof?"

"Well, I was planning on spending a while in here with you but if you're going to have that attitude—"

Red Hood cut her off with another kiss and pressed her back against the shower wall. He was gentler when he touched her, terrified of leaving another mark on her body. His fingers ghosted along her hips, thighs, and in-between, touching, probing, and exploring everything her body offered him. He took his time, making up for the pain he caused her with gentle touches and kisses. This is what she deserved. She deserved a man who only touched her the way she wanted to be touched, to be loved by someone who can love her completely. He wished he could be himself with her, but there will always be this mask between them. She can only ever know the Red Hood.

He watched her wrap her body in a fluffy blue towel and wring out her hair in the sink. "You're being very quiet, Hood." She pointed out, opening the bathroom door to let out the steam. Hood grabbed a towel off the rack and started drying his hair.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About what this all means for us," he said. Melody waited for him to continue. "I mean, what's going to happen in a year? Two years? How can we keep pretending that we can go on like this? Eventually you're going to want more. Hell, I'm going to want more! What are we supposed to do then?" Melody rolled her eyes at him, dropped her towel and kissed him. Red Hood groaned and gripped her ass in his hands. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"I find your thoughts on the future of us charmingly optimistic, but don't you think we should worry about the future's problems in the future? Right now, you and I are more than content to just be with each other as we are. When the need for further commitment hits, we'll deal with it then." Red Hood smiled at that, tossed his towel on the sink, and scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked, laughing at his surprising action.

"Taking you back to bed."

"We just got out of bed."

"Yeah, but I want to take you back to bed." He set her down on the bed and climbed over her, looking down at her.

"So what? We're going to spend all day naked and having sex?"

"Occasionally stopping for food. Do you have work or something?"

"Called out this morning. I figured you would be more hung-over than you turned out to be."

A knock at the door disturbed the pair and Melody rolled her eyes. She climbed out from underneath Red Hood and slipped into her robe. Curious, Red Hood watched her go to her door but kept himself hidden in the shadows, out of sight. Melody answered the door, unsurprised to find Charlie carrying at least three containers of soup. He didn't say "hello" or even acknowledge she was there, pushing past her to set the containers on the counter.

"So I brought chicken noodle, a beef broth, and wonton soup because I wasn't sure which you were in the mood for." Charlie explained, pulling out plastic spoons from his pocket.

"Charlie, what are you doing?"

Charlie looked as confused as Melody did. "You called out sick for the first time in, oh, I don't know, since we opened the goddamned store. I figured you had to be dying, but you're not dying. Your hair is wet. Why is your hair wet?"

"Thank you for the soups, Charlie." Melody said, evading the question. Realization displayed itself on Charlie's face.

"OH MY GOD. There's a man in your bedroom, isn't there? You're taking a sex day!" Charlie accused.

Melody rolled her eyes and opened the door wider. "Goodbye, Charlie."

"That's so unfair. I want a sex day. Is he cute? Is he the mystery guy you won't tell me about? Must be some pretty good sex if you're going to take the day off for it." Melody grabbed his arm and he allowed her to push him out the door.

"Good _bye_ , Charlie."

"I want details!" Charlie exclaimed as the door slammed shut. Melody could hear his laughter from the other side and she knew he would be telling everyone downstairs what he saw. Red Hood emerged from the bedroom with a smirk on his face.

"So who's 'mystery guy'?" He asked with a laugh.

"Hard-dee-har-har. You're _so_ funny." Melody said as she placed the soups in the fridge. "That was Charlie, he owns the bookstore with me, well, the café part. My employees and him guessed that I was sleeping with someone a while ago because, apparently, I had gotten significantly less bitchier and they're butt-hurt I won't tell them who it is."

"That's kind of funny," Red Hood admitted.

"But, hey, we did get free soup." Melody chuckled and shut the fridge. Red Hood came over and placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

Red Hood lifted Melody off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. "Now let's go." He carried her back to bed, reveling in the sound of her laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Sorry for the length, it's a little shorter than normal. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

Jason walked up the stone steps towards the manor doors for what he hoped would be the last time, at least for awhile. He knocked on the door and it was promptly answered by a relieved Alfred who embraced him readily. That was the thing about Alfred, he was always happy to see you no matter what hell you put him through.

"Master Jason," Alfred sighed into the embrace. "We were so worried about you."

Jason clapped him on the back affectionately and pulled away. "Thanks Alfred, but I'd bet you my last dollar that you were the only one who was genuinely worried."

"I would take that bet, Master Jason. You'd be surprised how much people care about you, how much we _all_ care." Alfred ushered him inside.

"Speak of the devil . . ." Jason muttered at Bruce's enterance. He was wrapped up in a brief warm hug and Jason almost thought that Bruce had truly been worried about him.

"Jason, I'm glad you found your way back."

"Yeah, it's funny how I keep coming back here when I hate it in this hell-hole," Jason sighed then observed Bruce's blank expression. "No offense."

"I understand."

"Master Jason, may I take your jaket?" Alfred interrupted.

"No thanks, Alfred, I'm not staying." That statement took both Alfred and Bruce by surprise.

"Jason—" Bruce began with his usual disappointed growl.

"No, Bruce, I don't need a lecture. You lied to me about Joker, and maybe you were justified, I don't know, but it was still a pretty shitty thing to do. But if I'm going to get any better, or at least _try_ to get better, I can't be in this house. I need my own space."

"When we brought you home from Arkham, the deal was that you had to show us you were rehabilitating, putting in an effort. If we let you go, what's our guarantee that you won't fall back into your old ways like you did last night?" Bruce asked with a calm skepticism. Jason noted how he was always saying "we" like it had been a family decision to both bring him in and out of Arkham. Jason knew who is really pulling the strings.

"I have a safehouse in Gotham. I'm going to stay there." Jason observed Bruce's stoic expression and did his best to mirror it. "Listen, Bruce, I just can't be in this house anymore, but I'm not leaving Gotham. I've got something keeping me here."

Bruce's disapproving scowl deepened, "Joker." The tone of his voice was slightly accusatory.

"No, actually. Something else. Something better, healthier. If I were a white girl from the suburbs I'd call it my anchor. Maybe I should get an anchor tattoo, really seal the deal." Jason wasn't quite sure, but he thought Bruce almost cracked a smile.

"Dick is going to check in on you twice a week. And I want you off patrol until Joker is caught. Last night was a warning."

"Low-level crimes for patrol. I can ask Babs to scan for them."

The two men stared at eachother, testing. "If I say no, you're just going to do it anyway," Bruce deduced.

"Probably."

"Fine."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. There's no reason for there to be more tension between us. Dick told me last night I should trust your judgement, so I will."

"Thanks, Bruce."

"Just . . . be careful, Jason."

"No promises." Jason went upstairs to gather his meager belongings into his backpack. When he was ready to leave, Bruce was nowhere to be found but Alfred gave him a long hug and offered to cook him some casseroles to keep in the safehouse. Jason politely declined and said he could cook for himself. Damian emerged from the living room and gave Jason a cold look. "What's that face for, sourpuss? I figured you'd be the first to throw a party when I left."

Damian gave him a pointed look. "I hope you didn't do anything stupid last night."

"Oh I did plenty of stupid things last night, kid, but none of them were entirely unforgiveable."

"Good."

Jason politely nodded in goodbye and took off on his motorcycle, heading towards the city. He had several safehouses all over Gotham city but he wasn't about to let Bruce know exactly how many, just in case. Naturally, he went to the one that was closest to Melody's neighborhood. He'd bought the condemned apartment complex shortly after his resurrection and had gotten the safehouse installed promptly beneath the crumbling ruins. There were five levels of security including a bio sensor and a handprint scanner with security codes that change every week and are sent to his phone via a secure network. It was almost like he was paranoid about dying or something.

Once inside, Jason turned on the light to see his modern-style studio apartment. Things were clean and exactly as he had left them the last time he had stayed here. It had been almost two years, most of that time spent in Arkham. Jason shut his eyes and blocked out the images before they could assail him. That place had done more damage to him than it did good. Instead of thinking about Arkham, he set his backpack down and went to the fridge. As expected, there was nothing inside except for some old beer and a thing of baking soda. Jason took the six-pack over to the sink and started pouring it out. There was something satisfying in the action, watching his vice swirl and bubble down the drain. He didn't have a drinking problem, persay. It wasn't the intake he couldn't control, not like Roy with his history of substance abuse, but it was the person he became when he drank. He had proved he couldn't handle himself last night, so he had to quit.

Once the liquid was discarded, Jason filled a glass of water and went over to his bed. The red flannel sheets were soft and still smelt of fabric softener. He thought about Melody, how he showed her his true colors last night and she had refused to run from him. He told her he loved her and she'd said it back. He touched his lips, thinking about the words. He'd never said them to anyone before, never heard them whispered back so sweetly and sincerely. He knew he had to be better. For her. She deserved it. Jason slipped off his clothes and climbed into bed, pushing his gun beneath his pillow for safe keeping, hoping for a dreamless sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Happy snowy Thursday to all my New England readers! You guys asked for more action and all I'm going to say is be careful what you wish for! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

The book-launch event had proven a profitable success for the bookstore. Hundreds of teenage girls and boys had lined up all night with their tired, begrudging parents in order to get the latest edition of the hottest book in the Young Adult genre to date. The books flew off the shelves and Charlie made a killing at the café off of all the tired parents. The place was so busy that she'd even had to call in Tina, who didn't even work there, to help out. Good thing it was a Friday night and Tina didn't have work in the morning. The kids there reminded Melody of when she was younger and had saved up all her money just so she could buy the book the night it came out. She'd had so few things when she was growing up and has always treasured her books. They were invaluable to her in the same way she knew these books were priceless to these kids.

Melody rang out the last exhausted mother and ecstatic pre-teen with a contented sigh and locked the door behind the customers. The only people left behind were Charlie, Tina, and herself. The calm and quiet was nice. The trio started tidying up the store, picking up stray receipts and coffee cups left behind. Melody went out to grab the ladder from the back room to start taking down the banners. Usually she didn't climb on ladders, but she never asked people to do what she wasn't willing to do herself. Her silver bracelet clinked against the metal ladder as she half-carried half-dragged the ladder to the main store area. She didn't like to wear a lot of jewelry, but something told her that tonight she should wear it.

"Charlie, can you hold this still while I climb up?" she asked, returning with the ladder in tow.

"Sure thing, babe," he winked and Melody rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad this event worked out," she said as she carefully climbed up the metal ladder, grateful she wore flats.

"Me too. We needed the boost before the holiday season."

"Speaking of holidays," Tina interrupted, holding a broom in her hand. "Mel, are you coming over for Thanksgiving this year? I'm bringing Matthew too."

Melody was quiet as she unhooked the banner. She had always spent her holidays at Tina's with her family, even when she was a kid, as she didn't really have family of her own. While she loved Tina and her family, the invitations carried a twinge of pity that made her feel uncomfortable. And she hated being a burden, despite them insisting that she wasn't.

Charlie noted the silence. "Or you're more than welcome to spend it with me and my doting spouse," he offered.

"Are you two going to fight over me?" Melody chuckled, letting the banner flutter to the ground.

Charlie let out one of his loud belly-laughs. "Bring it, Tina!"

Tina laughed with him. "No, but seriously, you can even bring your mystery man."

"No fair, I want to meet him," Charlie pouted and Melody rolled her eyes.

"Nobody is going to meet him."

"Come on, you guys started fucking in the spring and its November now," Charlie whined.

"So?"

"So things are getting serious and we're just being good friends," Tina said softly, assisting Melody off of the ladder.

"Yeah, I gotta meet this guy, flex at him, and give him the ol' 'you break her heart, I break your face' spiel," Charlie said, flexing his biceps. Melody cracked a smile at the thought of Charlie trying to intimidate the Red Hood. While Charlie spent a good amount of time working out, Red Hood was naturally built like a bull and there is a big different between bulking up and being born bulky with a short fuse.

"Don't worry about it, you guys, seriously. He's just a very private guy." Melody reached for the ladder to carry it into the back room, but Charlie beat her to it.

"Private, huh? Are you sure he isn't a cannibal?"

"Could be," Melody shrugged. "He sure does love to devour me." She winked, Charlie started choking, and Tina almost fell over laughing. "You guys go home, I just have to finish counting down the registers and do the deposit."

"Charlie, can you give me a ride?" Tina asked.

"Of course," Charlie said, shrugging into his jacket.

"Bye!" Melody waved at them as they left, the bells on the door jingling as they disappeared into the night. Melody went over to finish counting down the register, grateful for the silence. She opened the safe and placed the deposit inside, recording the amount in the ledger for records. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes from her hiding spot in the safe and shut it. Melody put a cigarette in her mouth and grabbed the garbage bag, noticing that her neighbor across the street still had his light on. She shut off the lights locked the door on her way out. Methodical, just like every other night. Except this time, the bag ripped, and Melody cursed. At the same time she ducked down to examine the tear in the plastic, the shots rang out.

BANG

Instinctively, Melody kept low and ran into the neighboring alley, cigarette carton abandoned and the windows of her store shattering to pieces under the heavy gunfire. She cursed, wishing she had dropped the metal gate down to protect the windows. It was only seconds later that the shots faltered and stopped, then the sound of a motorcycle engine broke the eerie silence. Red Hood skidded into the alleyway on his motorcycle and tossed a helmet at Melody. Despite just having been shot at, she caught it readily and pulled it on.

"I leave you for one night and this is what happens," Red Hood said, unamused. "Get on."

Melody didn't hesitate and hopped onto the back of his bike. "What the fuck is going on!?"

Red Hood took off out of the alleyway just as two men on black motorcycles sped up behind them. Melody did her best to shut down the fear racing through her, focusing on holding tight to Red Hood as he tried to outmaneuver their pursuers. The two men behind them started shooting and she could heard Red Hood cursing under his breath through the radio connection between their helmets. He dodged the shots expertly, swerving out of the line of fire and taking some risky turns in hopes of losing their pursuers.

"Red Hood to O, I have two armed men pursuing me and a civilian heading down West Dean Street towards Robinson Park and I'm _really_ trying not to use deadly force so I would appreciate some backup now!"

 _"_ _O to RH, I've got you on surveillance now. Wing and Red Robin are patrolling in your area, sending them you're way now,"_ the voice of a woman replied over the radio.

The roar of engines grew louder and Melody risked a look behind them. Accompanying the two motorcycles was now a large black SUV. The passenger side window rolled down slowly and out popped the head of a man holding a very large gun. "Um, Hood, that doesn't look good," Melody warned. Red Hood did a double take behind his shoulder and cursed. He reached for his side and pulled out one of his handguns.

"Do you know how to use this?" he asked, handing it over to her.

"Yeah, but I—"

"Take out that big gun or we're both going to die!"

Melody didn't waste time arguing, turning again to see that big gun trained right on them. "Fuck," she cursed, raising the gun up at the same time the passenger started shooting. It was hard to focus on a good shot while Red Hood was avoiding the spray of bullets. She took a steadying breath and fired three shots. One of them made contact with the tire of the SUV, the other two she aimed right at the shooter, putting two high caliber bullets in the gunman's trigger hand, crippling him permanently. The big gun fell from the SUV as it spun out of control and took out one of the motorcyclists, leaving them with only one pursuer.

Red Hood turned briefly to assess the damage and cursed again. "Jesus Christ, Mel."

"Nobody died, I think," she defended weakly. But there was no time to rest as another SUV pulled out behind them, almost running over a civilian car, and the motorcyclist pulled back behind it.

 _"_ _O to RH, did you just take out that SUV?"_

"Not exactly," Red Hood replied. "Where is that backup!?"

 _"_ _On our way, Little Wing!"_ the voice of Nightwing replied over the radio.

The heavy fire returned and Melody unconsciously buried her head against Red Hood's back. She shook off the fear and raised the handgun again to take a shot, but one of the bullets hit her in the arm. She screamed and her reflexes made her drop the gun. Red Hood cursed. "FUCK! Not good enough, Bird Brain! I'm gonna do something stupid!" He started shrugging out of his jacket. "Mel, put this on!" he ordered. She did as she was told and pulled on his massive leather jacket. "Brace yourself!"

Red Hood threw a few smoke bombs and jerked the bike sideways, sending Melody tumbling off with the momentum and himself thrusting forward into the smoke. Red Hood jumped and pushed off the bike, landing right on the windshield of the SUV. The SUV spun and crashed into a parked car, sending Red Hood flying into a store window.

Melody rolled away from the bike, landing on her wounded arm with a groan of pain. She was already bleeding through Red Hood's jacket and she knew if she didn't get to the hospital soon she would die. She tried to stand up only to come face to face with an averagely dressed older man, about in his forties. "Are you okay? We have to get you to a hospital!" the stranger observed. Squinting beneath the streetlights, she recognized the man as her neighbor from across the street. Puzzled, Melody was about to ask what he was doing so far away from home when he raised up a gun of his own. Two shots rang out at the same time and Melody screamed, ducking low instinctively. Her neighbor, Joseph Gibbs, she recalled, toppled to the ground while the gunman behind her did the same.

Somehow, in the midst of all this, Red Hood had shaken off his fall and charged at the passenger in the SUV, ripping him from his seat and throwing him to the ground. The gunshots drew his attention away from the fight for a split second and gave the assailant time to rebound and lunge at Red Hood. Caught unaware, the two men rolled together on the ground, struggling to gain the upper hand. Melody, relieved to not have been shot again, went over to her kneel by her neighbor who may have just saved her life. He was still conscious but Melody knew he was dying. He reached for her and she gave him her hand.

"Why?" she asked.

Joseph Gibbs shook his head as blood started pooling into his mouth. Punctured lung, Melody deduced. The man turned his head, coughing and spitting out blood, before turning back to look at her. "You look like him," he rasped. "He said, 'no matter the cost' and you're . . . worth it." He coughed some more before wheezing out his last painful breath. Melody dropped his hand and started to feel dizzy. The blood was dripping down her arm like a steady rainfall. She needed to find something to tie off the wound. She went to stand up and the world started spinning. Time slowed down, as she watched the motorcyclist drop his bike to the ground and raise his gun at her. There was one shot but she had the adrenaline of the chase running through her this time. It bit her right under her left breast but she barely felt it. Her eyes went over to where Red Hood kicked the passenger of the SUV hard in the ribs, putting him out of the fight. He had looked up at her just as the bullet hit.

Then there was a second shot. As loud as the first. She heard Red Hood screaming her name as she dropped to the ground. This bullet hit her near her collar bone by her right shoulder and she couldn't breathe. Several more shots rang out, but before she could figure out if they had hit her, the world went black.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Another long chapter! I hope you guys like it! I loved writing it. Let me know what your thoughts are. You're going to learn a lot in this chapter.

* * *

Red Hood fired more shots than he needed to into the head of the motorcyclist who shot Melody. He emptied the clip until the man's helmeted head was oozing blood and brains onto the pavement. He then dropped the gun and went over to where Melody lay next to the corpse of another civilian. Red Hood checked the man's pulse and found nothing. He turned his attention to Melody. She was bleeding. A lot. More than someone normally should. He checked her pulse and her heartbeat was weak, slow. She was dying. "No, no, no, no, no," Red Hood repeated as GCPD sirens blared in the background. He wrapped her up in his jacket and went to lift her, until he noticed something small glittering on her wrist. He picked up her wrist and examined the bracelet. How had he never seen it before?

It read: "Hemophilia: Type A-Severe. Please Call 911"

"FUCK!" he screamed, and lifted her off the ground. It all made sense now. The bruising and the medication. How had he never noticed?

"Hood? Is she . . . ?" Nightwing asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I-I have to get her to the hospital," Red Hood blurted out. "She's bleeding out. She's dying. Stay for the police." He hopped on the gunman's motorcycle and cradled her against his chest. He took off as fast as he could go, weaving through traffic to get to Gotham General. It was only a short distance away.

 _"_ _Red Hood, status report!"_ Batman growled over the radio in his helmet.

"Busy." Red Hood picked up Melody and let the motorcycle fall to the ground as he rushed her into the emergency room. He caught the staff's attention immediately, a masked man carrying an unconscious woman whose blood was running down his chest and legs. "Please, help! She's a hemophiliac!" he shouted.

"Someone get a gurney!" the nurse behind the desk called. "Sir, can you tell us what happened?"

"She was shot. Three times. Her name is Dr. Melody Baker," he said, setting her down on the gurney. He looked up just in time to see the recognition on the nurse's face.

"Baker, did you say Baker?" she demanded.

"Yeah, why?"

The nurse ignored him and started barking orders at staff. "I need all the O-Negative we have sent to OR three stat! She's already lost a lot! Someone page Dr. Kahn and tell him we have a Code 24 with a high priority patient! Someone send enough clotting factor to OR 3 as well! Move people!"

Nurses and doctors started mobilizing, and just like that, they wheeled her away. Watching her go beyond those double doors was hard. He had never felt so helpless before.

"What should I do?" he asked the nurse. She gave him a soft, sympathetic smile.

"Go home, clean up, and get some rest. You've done enough tonight," the nurse told him. Red Hood shook his head.

"She's all alone. I can't leave her."

"I'm calling her emergency contacts now. You can wait in the waiting room until they arrive if you'd like, but she'll be in surgery for several hours. The bathroom is down the hall, you should really clean up." With that, she grabbed a thick file and the telephone and started dialing. Red Hood took a look at himself, covered in her blood, and bit his lip to keep back a sob.

"Hood!" Nightwing and Robin burst into the emergency room and Red Hood turned towards them. Robin grimaced at the sight of him.

"Is she alright?" the boy asked.

"In surgery. I don't know anything else," he explained. "She's a hemophiliac. I should've known."

"Damn, she didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Batman isn't happy," Nightwing said.

"I don't give a _fuck_ what Batman thinks right now."

"Didn't think you would."

"Who's at the crime scene?"

"Red, Bats, and BG."

"Blondie?" Red Hood was surprised that she had come out on patrol.

"This is bigger than you think. This was a sanctioned hit on your girl. Batman said all hands on deck," Nightwing explained. Red Hood's stomach rolled and he felt like he was going to be sick. A sanctioned hit? Who would want Melody dead?

"I need to . . . I need to get this . . . blood off." Red Hood said, looking down at his blood soaked hands.

"Let me help," Nightwing offered, reaching out to touch him. Red Hood pulled back harshly.

"I don't need your help," he barked. Red Hood turned and followed the nurse's directions to the bathroom. He went inside and took off his gloves and his helmet. He rinsed his gloves off first and put them under the hand dryer to dry. Then he grabbed some paper towels and started cleaning off his suit. Against his will, his hands started shaking while he cleaned the blood, her blood, off of his chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he shouted, kicking the plastic garbage can so hard it cracked. His breathing started to become labored and rapid, his body breaking into a cold sweat as waves of nausea began to overwhelm him. Fuck. He was going into shock. He sank down against the bathroom door and shut his eyes, but all he could see was Melody lying on the ground bleeding. So he opened his eyes and started counting his breaths. In one, two, three and out one, two, three. He didn't know if he would be able survive without Melody. He didn't know what he was going to do if she . . . oh God, what if she . . . He couldn't bring himself to even think it.

He scrambled over to the toilet and vomited. He heaved, and he heaved, until his heaving turned into sobs and tears started to leak down his face. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and slumped back against the wall. He had to get it together but the sobs kept shaking his body and the tears kept flowing. So he sat there and he cried. He cried until it slowed, and then it stopped. He used the handicap bar to drag himself off the dirty gray tile and he flushed his vomit down the toilet. He went back over to the sink, splashed some water on his face, and rinsed his mouth of the taste of bile. He picked up the garbage can and threw away the bloody paper towels he had used. Finally, he grabbed his gloves and his helmet and clicked it into place with a metallic sound. This way, no one could tell that he had been crying.

He headed back out to the waiting room where Nightwing and Robin where seated. He wordlessly took a seat across from them and Nightwing handed him a coffee cup. He took it but didn't take a drink. The caffeine would upset his already swirling stomach. He waited for what seemed like forever until it was only the three vigilantes left in the waiting room. Suddenly, three people burst into the emergency room through the main entrance. Red Hood recognized two of them as Melody's friend Tina and her co-worker Charlie, but he didn't know the third man. While he'd never met Tina, he recognized her from the pictures in Melody's apartment and he'd only met Charlie two times as a civilian.

"Hi, uh, we're here for Melody. Uh, Melody Baker. We're her, uh, emergency contacts," Tina stammered out. Red Hood shuddered, realizing that they must be the only people Melody has in the whole world. Charlie placed an arm around Tina's shoulders and Red Hood noticed the girl trembling.

"Names?"

"Uh, I'm Christina Edwards and this is Charles Holland."

"Perfect. The doctor is just finishing up the surgery right now and he'll be out here to talk with you as soon as he can."

"Thanks," Charlie said, putting his other arm around the man beside him. "Could you tell us what happened? Is she okay?"

"I'm not really sure. She came in with three gunshot wounds. That man over there brought her in," the nurse explained, indicating to Red Hood. The trio turned to him and he stood up, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Could you . . . uh, Mister . . . ?" Tina began.

"Red Hood."

"Right. Red Hood. Could you tell us what happened? How did Melody get shot?"

"We're not really sure why she was a target, but I was patrolling the area when someone started shooting at her. I picked her up on my bike and tried to get her out of there, but we were pursued by two SUVs and two motorcycles. While I was taking care of one of the thugs, she, uh, she got shot," he explained. "It was my fault. I should've protected her better."

Tina started crying and Charlie let out a deep, sorrowful sigh.

"I'll go get us coffee. I think it's going to be a long night." Charlie walked past him without a second glance and out towards the vending machines. Everyone returned to their seats and continued to wait. Charlie returned shortly with three coffees, passed them out, and took the seat between Tina and the other man. He took a sip of the coffee and made a face. "I should've brought my own."

The man next to Charlie rolled his eyes. "You and your coffee."

"Coffee is my life and my livelihood."

"So," the man began, "do you guys know Melody at all?" He directed his question at all three of the vigilantes. Robin nodded his head brusquely. Nightwing did the same and Red Hood grunted a, "yes" under his breath. "Alright, well, I'm Aaron, and this is my husband, Charlie, and our friend Tina."

"Husband?" Red Hood asked, thankful that they couldn't see his face. He almost felt guilty now, for being a little jealous of Charlie. But still, there was an intimacy between Melody and Charlie that Red Hood would always be an outsider to, and that still made him a little jealous.

"Yeah," Charlie grunted, narrowing his eyes, "you got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no," Red Hood shrugged and raised his coffee cup to them. "Mazel tov."

"I need Melody Baker's POA?" a doctor asked, emerging from the other room.

Tina stood up, shaking like a Chihuahua. "That's me," she said timidly. Charlie rose with her and Red Hood jumped to his feet. It was the moment of truth.

"I'm Dr. Kahn," he held out his hand to her and she took it meekly.

"Is she . . . ?"

"She's okay. She's not out of the woods yet, but I'm optimistic. She's in recovery right now, but I can let you in to see her if you'd like."

"Could we all see her? We're the only family she's got," Charlie asked, taking Aaron's hand.

"I would normally say no, but Melody tends to recover better surrounded by people, so I'll take you guys in. Just remember, not too much stress when she wakes up."

"Of course," Charlie inclined his head respectfully. They started to follow Dr. Kahn, but the doctor tried to stop Red Hood from entering.

"It's really supposed to be family only in the ICU," the doctor said.

"If you don't let me in to see her I will find another way in and I can promise you that you won't like that very much," Red Hood threatned. Dr. Kahn swallowed visibly, as Red Hood stood a good foot taller than the man, and nodded his head. Nightwing shook his head at him, and Robin followed quietly.

"She lost a lot of blood, as you can imagine, but she was mostly stable throughout the surgery. Despite her condition, the surgery went as good as to be expected," Dr. Kahn explained as they walked.

"Hemophilia must be a complex condition to work with," Nightwing observed.

"It is, especially Melody's mutation. She has actually one of the rarest forms of the disease. I've been studying her case since she was six years old. I've been fighting to keep her alive since."

"That must be interesting research," Robin said. "What differentiates her strain from the others?"

"Well, when she was a child, her mutation was nearly catastrophic. She would have these random bleeds that couldn't be stopped no matter how much clotting factor we used. She wouldn't even need a puncture wound to get her going. She would just bleed. That was until we developed a medical regimen that worked for her. It has contained and even reversed some of her symptoms, but it's still unpredictable."

"Fascinating," Robin contemplated.

The group entered the room where Melody rested. She was attached to all kinds of machines that were helping her breathe and monitoring her heart. Red Hood had to look away from the IV bag pumping saline and blood into her pale, fragile body. Red Hood took off his helmet and went over to kneel at her bedside. There was a tube down her throat helping her breathe and what he could see of her skin was pale with strange blue marbling, bruising. Her right arm was completely bandaged up and elevated by a pulley system on the ceiling. He heard Tina start crying again behind him. Red Hood set his helmet to the side and took off his gloves. He wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real and she was still here. He reached for her hand, the one that wasn't bandaged up, and held it gently in his own.

"Hood," a voice called behind him.

"Hm," he replied, not bothering to tear his eyes away from her marbled face. The circles under her eyes almost brought him to tears. His little fighter. She was so tough, so strong.

"Son," the voice tried again, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was Batman behind him. Red Hood turned to meet his gaze but didn't let go of her hand. "I can see that this woman is very important to you, but we're going to need your help if we're going to piece together what happened tonight. Can we speak outside? She'll be right here when you get back." Batman was using his gentle voice, the voice he used with traumatized victims or small children.

Red Hood nodded and looked back at where Melody lay, the ventilator inhaling and exhaling for her. "I need to make a phone call," he said, finally rising to his feet. He pulled out his cellphone and punched in a number. "Hey, Roy? Is Star there, too? Good. I need a favor."


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Woah totally almost forgot it was Thursday! Here ya go! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!

* * *

Red Hood followed Batman, Robin, Nightwing, and Red Robin into the hallway just outside Melody's room. Being surrounded by his estranged family raised his level of alarm. His brain was immediately going into attack and defend mode. He fixated his glare on the third Robin, the Replacement, so he wouldn't have to look at Batman. He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, watching the Replacement squirm under his gaze. "No Blondie?" Red Hood asked, noting the absence of Batgirl.

"We sent her home, she has exams," Red Robin explained, clearing his throat.

"Damn, I always like it when she's around. She's got a mouth on her . . . and an ass." Red Hood winked. "Not that you would notice, Little Red. Heard you couldn't even get her out of that suit, not for lack of trying on her end."

Red Robin lunged at him but Nightwing grabbed him before he could make contact. "Red, calm down! He's just trying to bait you into a fight because he's upset."

Nightwing wasn't wrong. Red Hood really, _really_ wanted to punch something.

"Hood, stop picking a fight with Red Robin," Batman growled, the compassionate voice abandoned. "How long have you been seeing this woman?"

"What does it matter to you?" he bit back.

Batman let out an annoyed sound. "I'm just trying to piece together the events of tonight."

"Perhaps I could be of some help with that," a GCPD detective interrupted, flashing is badge. Red Hood recognized him as the detective who had been on duty when he first met Melody. "Detective Blake, pleasure to meet you, though I would've preferred better circumstances." The detective extended a hand and Batman took it.

"What do you know, Detective?"

"Well, Dr. Baker and I met after she was assaulted by a serial rapist and murderer, Chad Hart. The Red Hood and Nightwing were both at the scene that night, if you both recall. Dr. Baker and I were working on putting together a case against Mr. Hart, but I had warned her that it might be dangerous. Hart has serious mob connections and I just found out tonight that he made bail about a week ago. I offered her police protection the last time we met, but she refused." Detective Blake put his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. "I should've pushed her harder towards protection. I should've never asked for her help."

Nightwing placed a reassuring hand on the Detective's shoulder. "You did the best you could, Detective."

"When did this all begin, Detective?" Batman interrupted.

"Oh, around March? It's taking a long time to build this case and make the arrest. A lot of the girls are scared to testify because of what Hart has done to them, so I asked Dr. Baker to help rally them. Finding out she's been attacked is going to scare them off again. And if she . . . if she doesn't make it . . ." Detective Blake trailed off and rubbed his temples.

"And where do you fit into this?" Batman's gaze turned back to Red Hood.

"I've been keeping tabs on her since then. For her safety."

"Stop lying, Hood."

"What do you want me to say, Batsy!?" Red Hood swung his arms wide, opening himself up to attack. "We've been fucking! Is that what you want to hear!? You want to hear that I think I'm in love with her!? Well it's true! We've been fucking since March and I'm in love with her! And now you're going to tell me how stupid I am for getting involved with a civvie or some bullshit, but guess what? I don't give a fuck!" Red Hood pushed his hair out of his face and let out a low chuckle. "And you know what the kicker is? Golden Boy and the Demon Brat knew about it too. So three of us pulled the wool over your eyes for months and that pisses you off!" Red Hood took a challenging step forward but Dr. Kahn opened the door of Melody's room.

"She's starting to wake up, if you wanted to—"

Red Hood didn't wait for the doctor to finish, pushing past him to get to her bedside. Tina was sitting by the window, her knees tucked under her chin. Charlie and Aaron were sitting at the windowsill with Aaron leaning his head on the larger man's shoulder. Red Hood went straight to Melody's bedside, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand again. Her fingers twitched in his hand and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"So you're the guy," Charlie said, staring down at Red Hood from the windowsill. "You're the mystery guy she's been seeing and this is why she couldn't tell us about you."

Red Hood nodded his head, not taking his eyes off of her. "I love her," he said again. Then, Melody's heartbeat picked up, beeping rapidly on the monitor, and her hand squeezed his. Her eyes fluttered open and the doctor rushed to her side. She started choking on the breathing tube, flailing, her hand gripping his so hard it hurt. He brought his other hand up to her head, steadying her, and brought his face into her line of sight. "Shh, Mel, it's okay. Just relax your throat. You're okay," he soothed, stroking her forehead with his thumb. Her panicked blue eyes locked on him and she relaxed, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Melody," the doctor interrupted, drawing her gaze away from Red Hood. "You have sustained serious injuries from three gunshot wounds in various locations of your body. You can't speak right now because of your breathing tube, but I'm going to ask you a couple questions. Blink once for yes, two for no. Do you understand?"

Melody blinked her eyes once slowly.

"Excellent," the doctor wrote something down on her clipboard. "Do you know where you are?"

She blinked once.

"Okay, and do you remember what happened to you?"

She blinked once.

"Great, you're doing great, Melody. Are you in any pain?"

She blinked one, slow, languid blink.

"Okay, Melody, we're going to give you something for the pain and if you your stats don't change then we'll take out the breathing tube in the morning." The doctor went over to her fluid IV and injected something into it with a syringe.

Red Hood continued to stroke her hair. "I'm going to take care of this. I'm going to make sure no one hurts you ever again. I promise." She blinked twice. Telling him not to go. "It'll be okay. Trust me." Her eyes started to flutter, her heart slowing down, and she fell sound asleep. Red Hood leaned forward and kissed her forehead just as Roy, in his full Arsenal gear, and Starfire knocked on the ICU window. Charlie yelped at the startling sound and fell off the windowsill, taking Aaron down with him, and Red Hood went over to open it and let them in. Starfire flew into the room and released the grip she had on Arsenal. The pair dropped to their feet gracefully.

Arsenal shivered and rubbed his arms, "Damn, I should really invest in a costume with sleeves." Arsenal looked over at Starfire and her outfit with a frown. "How are you not cold?"

"My powers are sourced from pure UV Radiation."

"Right, of course, sunshine." Arsenal took note of his audience, especially Batman's menacing presence, and leaned over to Red Hood. "Dude, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I need you and Star to guard this room. Nobody goes in or out except for the people already in here, got it? I'm not risking someone coming back for another shot."

"Got it," Arsenal said with a grin and a salute. "And what are you doing?"

Red Hood grabbed his helmet and secured it into place. "Going to make sure this never happens again."

"Hood," Batman growled warningly, stepping in front of the door.

"You can't stop me," Red Hood challenged, charging up to him.

"You're too close to this case."

"I'm the only one with the right connections to take care of this. Now, move."

The two men stared at each other, wonder what their next move would be. When Batman didn't move, Red Hood reached for the door and shoved past him, leaving the room. Batman turned to look at Nightwing. "Follow him."

Meanwhile, Red Hood met up with Detective Blake out in the waiting room by the vending machine. "I have a question."

"Sure," Detective Blake said.

"I need to know what your people did with the body of the motorcyclist recovered from the crime scene tonight."

"I would imagine he's in the morgue waiting on an autopsy, why?"

"No reason." Red Hood turned and followed the signs for the morgue. As expected, the morgue was empty. He shivered when he entered, both from the cold and from the memories. Well, they weren't exactly memories so much as feelings. He knew if he looked down he would see his own autopsy scars making an upside down wishbone from his collarbone down to his navel. But then he remembered how Melody had kissed those very scars, unflinchingly and with a tenderness he'd never felt before, so he swallowed his fear and started looking for a "John Doe" amongst the drawers. After two drawers he stumbled upon the right one. He could tell that this was his guy because of the four distinct bullet holes in the man's head. He pulled the corpse out and set it on the examination table. He looked around for the tools he needed for the job. He found an abandoned sports bag in one of the open lockers and a saw in the tool case.

Sawing a head off took a lot of work, he knew that from personal experience, but the power saw made things a lot easier. Only a little blood gets on him as he does it, but he ignores it and focuses on the whirring of the saw. Red Hood dropped the severed head into the bag with a cold seriousness and slung it over his shoulder. He checked the time on his helmet. If he drove fast he would just make the end of the meeting. He reached for a cigarette but realized he'd left them in his leather jacket that had been draped around Melody went he brought her in. Damn.

"Wing, I'll let you tag along if you can find me a cigarette in this godforsaken place!" Red Hood called. Nightwing emerged from the shadows sheepishly.

"You know, Baby Bird, I understand that you're dealing with a lot right now but I'm not so sure that decapitation is a very healthy way of getting through this."

Red Hood smirked down at the headless body on the table. "Listen, Big Bird, you have no idea what this feels like right now."

"You do realize Barbara got shot, right?"

"Yeah, and all you did was avoid her afterwards because you were too busy feeling bad for yourself. And Barbie, fucking saint that she is, forgave you for it."

Nightwing glared at him. "Point made, but if you think you're going to bait me into a fight right now you're dead wrong."

"I _am_ dead, Dickie," Red Hood laughed. "Now get out of my way."

"What are you doing with that head, Jason?"

"I have a plan, so are you going to help me or are you going to pussy out?"


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Let me know your thoughts! They keep me going!

* * *

"So what is this plan exactly?" Nightwing asked through the comm while on his sport bike driving next to Red Hood.

"The plan is, you let me do my thing and keep your pretty mouth shut and your face out of sight."

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to let you—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, Boy Wonder. I'm just letting you tag along so you can report my good behavior back to daddy," Red Hood snorted. "But seriously, if you come into this place you're going to get us both killed."

"Got it. I hope you know what you're doing."

"When have I been known for risky behavior?"

Nightwing pulled off into the alleyway while Red Hood pulled right up to the main entrance of the restaurant. To the untrained eye, the restaurant was quiet and asleep, but Red Hood knew better. It was Friday night, the first of the month. How convenient for him. He tugged open the door, knowing full well that it wouldn't be locked, and stepped inside. A man emerged from the kitchen wearing a full black suit placing his hand on his hips to show off his handgun. Red Hood would've laughed at the display were he not so obviously displaying his own weapons on account of his lack of jacket. Before the man could make a move for his gun, Red Hood swept his feet out from under him and the man hit his head on the granite floor with a thud. It wasn't enough to kill him, just to keep him down for a while. Red Hood shook his head at the pitiful sight and started towards the stairs in the back that would lead down to the basement. There would be no more muscle coming at him. Only an idiot would dare to walk into this place unwelcomed.

Red Hood hopped down the stairs merrily, not bothering to be stealthy, and emerged into a room full of Gotham's most powerful. Nostra, Beretti, Falcone, Maroni, Sabatino, the head of the Yakuza, and the Irish mob were all seated around a felt green poker table, smoking Cuban cigars and drinking expensive liquor. The air was thick with smoke but Red Hood could see all of their eyes on him. Good. Anyone who knows anything knows that Red Hood lives for the drama. "Evening, boys!" he greeted with false enthusiasm. "Or should I say morning, as it is 3AM. I brought you guys a present." Red Hood opened the duffle bag and dropped the head onto the poker table, knocking over chips and cards.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" Beretti demanded, rising to his feet.

"A friend of one of you guys, I think."

"Give me one good reason not to shoot this traitorous clown motherfucker in his face!"

"Settle down, settle down," Falcone mused, taking a drag of his cigar. "Heard the Bat had your ass locked up in Arkham. Left your business in shambles, but we picked up the slack. Who got you out?"

"The Bat. He didn't like the crime spike when my psycho-ass was off the streets."

"I see you're flying his colors now. How can we trust you?"

"You think decapitation is Bat-sanctioned?" Red Hood chuckled at the thought. "Speaking of decapitation, anybody recognize this guy? I know it's a little tough to tell with the four fucking holes I put in his skull but do your best, would ya?"

"Yeah, we know him," Maroni drawled in his city accent. "He's a gun-for-hire, but he ain't family."

"So which one of you idiots gave Chad Hart the cash to hire him?"

Sabatino snorted arrogantly. "What's it matter to you, kid?" Red Hood grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him hard against the wall, pressing his forearm heavily against the older man's throat.

"Because your boy Chad and his band of hired guns came after me and my girl just a few hours ago."

Falcone let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed his temples. "Sabatino, you fucking idiot."

"I didn't give him the money." Sabatino choked out. Red Hood released him and he slid to the ground coughing.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Red Hood asked, pulling out his gun and pressing it to the man's head. Somewhere, Red Hood knew that Nightwing was getting twitchy at the sight. "Start singing, birdie."

"Hart's one of my guys, but I told him not to touch that girl," Sabatino said from between his teeth. "I bailed him out but the minute he told me he wanted that girl I told him he was on his own. I didn't even give him the money to hire the hit. I didn't want the blowback from that shit. I got a business to run and no piece of pussy, no matter how fine, is worth risking that."

His blood started to boil. Red Hood squeezed the trigger and a bullet lodged itself harmlessly into the wall beside Sabatino's head. The older man yelped with fear. "Woops, sorry, lost my cool there for a bit. I must be mistaken, I think you just called my girl a 'piece of pussy' but I have to be wrong, right?" He returned the gun to Sabatino's head, still warm from the shot, and Sabatino cursed.

"Fuck, fine, I'm sorry, Jesus Christ I didn't give him the money."

Red Hood moved the gun from Sabatino's head to the rest of the table. "So, naturally, Hart would go elsewhere. Again, I ask, who the fuck gave him the money?"

Falcone rolled his eyes. "I can assure you, kid, that no one at this table would dare give him the money for a hired hit on that girl."

"Why?"

"Why?" Falcone laughed. "You mean you don't know? Well, it ain't my shit to talk about. All I can tell you is that Hart came to me for the money, but I told him to get lost. I had her tailed for a while, just to scope out the idea, but once I figured out who she was . . . well, I don't have a death wish. Not to mention she's been fucking you. Too much hassle that I don't need." There was a murmur of agreement around the table from the others. Sabatino scraped himself off the ground and laughed.

"Oh, kid, you got no clue what you stuck your dick in." Sabatino wiped under his eyes dramatically, though there were no genuine tears. "I'm out of here." The other followed suit and filed out until it was only Red Hood and Falcone left behind.

"I took over your territory after you left. You can have it back if you want." Falcone offered casually, taking another drag of his cigar.

"Pass."

"You know, if you want to find where Hart got the money, you might want to look into other people that might've wanted to see her dead. Someone normal or low-level. Nobody connected or in the business would touch that girl."

"You keep saying that. What do you know that I don't?"

"Ask your girlfriend." Falcone stamped out the rest of his cigar. "I like you, kid, so I'm going to give you some advice. Get some sleep and come at this with a fresh head tomorrow."

"Probably for the best," Red Hood said, pressing the button to remove his helmet. "You got a cigarette?"

Red Hood met Nightwing in the alley, taking a long drag from the cigarette he bummed from Falcone. He let the smoke settle in his lungs, shutting his eyes at the warm comfort it brought. He leaned his head back against the wall and clutched his helmet to his chest. The exhaustion was hitting him. "So, I have a lot of questions," Nightwing interrupted.

"What's so hard to understand, Dickie-bird? I was a crime lord for a while. I made friends."

"About your girlfriend, I mean. Seems like she's into—" Nightwing was cut off by Red Hood slamming him into the wall.

"She's not," he growled. "She's good. She's better than me. Whatever this is, whatever Falcone was implying, she doesn't know about it." Red Hood eased his grip on Nightwing. "Don't tell Batman. I want . . . I want to figure this out myself."

"Okay, Jay-bird, I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Dick."

"Yeah, yeah. One more question." Nightwing held up his finger for emphasis. "Was the head really necessary?"

Red Hood smirked. "Nah, I just live for the drama."

Red Hood headed back to the hospital, taking the long way so he could get some fresh air. He spotted Arsenal up on the hospital's roof and made his way up there himself. Arsenal was dangling his legs off the roof, smoking a cigarette, and staring off into the purpling night sky. It would be sunrise soon, Red Hood noted, taking a seat next to his longtime friend. Arsenal wordlessly offered him a cigarette and Red Hood accepted it graciously. Arsenal lit it for him and Red Hood sucked down the smoke.

"I thought I asked you to watch the room."

Arsenal shrugged. "Kori is down there with her. She seems to like her a lot. Keeps talking about how beautiful she is."

Red Hood smiled at that. "Yeah, she's something. She wake up at all?"

"Only a little bit. Kori was talking to her."

"So Jade has Lian tonight?"

"Yup. She wasn't too happy about the short notice, but its fine. I dealt with it."

"Are Melody's friends still there?"

"Nah, the big guy said he had to open up the store in the morning and the woman said she had to pick up a few things at home to bring over in the morning."

Red Hood put out his cigarette and flicked it off the building. He used the grappling line that Arsenal had set up to climb down to the window. He dropped into the room where Starfire was seated at Melody's bedside, stroking her hair and whispering something sweet in Tamaranian to her. Melody was stable and sleeping peacefully. Starfire looked up at him and smiled.

"Jason," she grinned, jumping up to give him a hug.

"Hey, Kor," he sighed, leaning into the hug.

"Stop macking on my woman, Todd."

"Shut up, Roy."

"Jason, I very much like your girlfriend. She woke up for a little while before and was very appreciative of my figure. She's very affectionate and kept asking for you. Then she fell asleep."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, Kori."

"Anytime. I would very much like to get to know her better when she has fully recovered."

"I guess a double date is in the works," Arsenal said, nudging Red Hood playfully.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know who I am."

"What!?" Arsenal and Starfire said in unison.

"I met her when I was wearing the hood and now I'm working with Bruce . . . well, I have to be more careful about my identity now."

"Damn, dude, that sucks."

"Tell me about it, but we make it work. She puts up with a lot of my shit. She's more than I deserve."

"Come on, we'll take you home," Arsenal offered.

"Nah, I'm going to stay a little longer."

"Okay, Jason, we'll come by tomorrow."

"See you guys."

Starfire gave him a kiss on the cheek and Arsenal gave him a manly hug before both of them left out the window. Red Hood went over to the chair beside Melody's bed and sat, watching the rise and fall of her chest in sync with the machines. As he watched her, he couldn't help replaying the scene of her handling that gun like a goddamned pro. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that it turned him on a little bit, but the suspicion and confusion outweighed his carnal feelings. Where did she learn to shoot like that? And why was Falcone implying that she had some dark and scary skeletons in her closet? What wasn't she telling him? What was she trying to hide? He can't imagine it would be any worse than anything he's ever done. After all, he just came from dumping a severed head on a table and sufficiently ruining mob boss poker night. What could possibly be worse than that?


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: I am a disaster and I'm sorry for posting late. I just started a new job and it's crazy. Probably going to change publishing day to every other Friday instead of Thursdays. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for the delay. Please let me know your thoughts!

* * *

They had removed Melody's breathing tube early in the morning, but she doesn't remember it actually happening. Dr. Kahn had told her that the removal had been a little complicated and she'd started bleeding again, so they had to dose her with more clotting factor and another round of O negative. They were monitoring her blood pressure every half hour. She could still feel the stinging burn in her throat the device had left behind, however, and all the nurses would give her to alleviate the ache were a couple of ice chips. Tina had arrived shortly after, bearing gifts from home to make her more comfortable, and was relieved to see the tube missing. "Good morning, my love!" Tina greeted cheerfully, setting down a vase of flowers and an accompanying teddy bear. "Matt and I got you flowers. The bear was also his idea. He wanted to stop by this morning but he's got a meeting that he can't miss, but he'll be by when he gets out of work."

"Toby—" she rasped, cut short by the pain in her throat.

"Charlie and I let him in last night and I went up to feed him this morning. Charlie's at the store."

"The windows," Melody wheezed, her good hand reaching up to her throat as if she could somehow smother the pain.

"Charlie had the guys do a rush job so they're fixed." Tina took her hand. "You really scared the crap out of me last night."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, just don't ever do that shit to me again."

"Okay."

"Now move over, I brought you one of those peel-off face masks from the dollar store because I know you hate when you can't wash your face."

While Melody spent most of the morning and afternoon dozing, her periods of consciousness were filled with Tina's pampering. Tina had brushed her hair, washed her face, did her make up, and even painted her nails all while Melody dozed in and out of cognizance. Flowers and card arrived by the dozens and Tina sorted and organized them all by how much the two of them cared about the sender.

"Who is S.W.?" Tina demanded.

"What?"

"S.W. sent you a very expensive bouquet of purple orchids. He wrote in the card 'glad you're not dead.'"

"Ah, old ex-boyfriend, Seth Waters. Real rich boy type."

"Must still be hot for you if he's sending you orchids. Front or the back of the pile?"

"Back. Way back. Actually, better yet, see if the nurses' station will give them to someone who needs a pick-me-up."

"Very generous of you," Tina remarked, setting the flowers to the side. "Speaking of boyfriends."

"Ugh."

Tina ignored Melody's dismissive sound and continued. "I promised Charlie I'd wait for him to hound you about your new beau but I can't wait any longer. What the fuck, Mel!?"

"I don't need a lecture, Tina."

"Lecture? Dude, I should be making you a trophy. You bagged a smokin' piece of crime-fighting ass."

If Melody weren't so blood-fatigued she would've blushed. "He is pretty fine."

"Fine doesn't even cover it, babe. I'm just imagining the amazingly wicked sex you two area having and I'm super jealous. Not that Matt isn't good in bed, but he's not masked and gun-toting good in bed. I'm not going to lie though, Charlie's not particularly thrilled."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"He doesn't think it's healthy. And he thinks that guy is dangerous. What does he call himself again? Red Skull? Red Face? Red Head?"

"Red Hood. I call him Hood."

Tina smiled and took her hand. "Listen, I've seen you through way weirder boyfriends than this, so I'm on your side."

"Thanks, Tina."

"Remember that guy with the ponytail and the sword collection?"

Melody groaned. There was a light tap on the door and the police officer, a young man by the name of Martin, poked his head in. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but there's a guy out here saying he knows you but he's not on the list Tina gave me."

"It's me. Jason. From the bookstore," the voice of a man said from the hall.

"Yeah, sure, Officer Martin, let him in," Melody said. Jason entered the room, his navy blue silk tie hanging lose around his neck and the top button of his white collared shirt was popped open. His face was fully of scruff and there were insomnia heavy bags under his eyes. A reluctant businessman. He was carrying a bouquet of dark purple orchids and the worn down copy of her book. "Hello, stranger," Melody greeted and he flashed her a grin. "You know, you're supposed to actually tie a tie."

"I hate this fucking thing," Jason grumbled, tugging at the thin blue garment. "I brought you flowers."

"I can see that. Who told you purple orchids are my favorite?"

"Just a good guess."

"Perfect," Tina interjected. "Now I can get rid of these ones for you." She took the flowers from Jason and swapped them with the other purple orchids in the vase. "I'll go hand these out on the floor." Tina left and Jason took the seat beside her bed and set the book on the side table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, running a hand through his hair then leaning his elbows on his knees. Melody could tell that he was very muscular from the way his suit jacket strained at his shoulders.

"I've been better." Melody shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed and winced as the motion pulled at her stitches. "Who told you I was here?"

"The coffee guy from the bookstore. I went over to return your book and he told me you'd been shot."

Melody took the book from table and flipped through it. "You finished this one a lot slower than the last one."

"Avoiding the subject."

"A little bit," Melody said, chewing her bottom lip. "I'm not trying to be that girl, but I kind of have a boyfriend."

"' _Kind of_ have a boyfriend?'" he grinned.

"Shut up," she said, unable to hide the amusement. "I have an actual real-life boyfriend."

"Well, what if I just wanted to be your friend?"

Melody narrowed her eyes. "In my experience, guys never _just_ want to be my friend."

"Well, it's true. I'm kind of spoken for myself."

"And your girlfriend is okay with you bringing flowers to another woman?"

"She's not the jealous type, too hot to be."

"Nice, I'll have to meet her sometime. We can get together and start a Hot Girls Club."

"The world isn't ready for that much hotness."

"You're probably right."

"So how are you feeling?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

Melody winced. "Like a million bucks."

"Probably more like you got trampled by a million bucks, right?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Now who was dumb enough to shoot you?"

"Don't know. The cops think it's related to this trial I'm going to testify for. Hence the badge posted at my door."

"You're still going to testify?" Jason seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not so easily scared off."

"You should be. This is some serious shit."

"I know," Melody sighed. "But this is bigger than me."

"Does it have to be your fight, though?"

Melody's eyes looked far off. "You didn't see those women, what he did to them, what he's still doing to them. The second that asshole put his hands on me this became my fight. If I back off now, those women don't get the justice they deserve."

"So you're not going to back off?"

"Nope." She was firm, unwavering.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"As careful as I can be with 24 hour surveillance from the boys in blue."

Tina walked back into the room. "The little old lady down in 307 was so happy with the flowers."

Jason smiled and stood up. "How generous of you."

"Just doing what I can," Melody laughed then winced, rubbing her throat. Jason's eyes softened.

"Take care of yourself, Melody," he said, inclining his head to her. "I'll be back for the third book when you're on your feet."

"I'll hold you to it."

Melody watched him leave, and a nurse came in to take his spot. She asked Melody if she was in any pain to which she replied with an unsurprising yes. The nurse set her up with a clicker so she could control her morphine intake as necessary and checked her bandages. The bleeding had slowed significantly, but there was still some spotting on the gauze. The nurse changed the bandages and Melody drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up again she had slept away the afternoon. The room was empty and the streetlights had turned on outside, from what Melody could see from the window. She turned her head to see the dark cowl of the Batman glaring at her from the corner of the room. Melody yelped as the figure came into focus and her heart monitor spiked from fright.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Melody placed a hand over her heart in hopes of smothering its erratic beating. "Don't you people believe in knocking?"

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that Batman's lips had twisted into a smile for half a second. But that was probably a morphine induced hallucination. "You and him certainly have a taste for colorful language," Batman mused, his voice gruff and rumbling, revealing no trace of humor.

"And by 'him' I assume you mean Red Hood?"

Batman nodded his head. "I'm not sure you know what you're getting into with him."

Melody narrowed her eyes at the implication. "I'm not some naïve doe-eyed little damsel chasing after the bad boy, if that's what you think. I know full well the baggage that comes along with Hood."

"Really? And what _has_ he told you?" It was a loaded question and Melody knew it. Batman was digging around to see what she knew, but he also wanted to see how trustworthy she was.

"I'm not going to tell you what he tells me in confidence. If you want to know, ask him yourself."

Batman sighed, letting the façade of the Batman falter for just a moment. "That usually doesn't go too well."

"Probably because you assume before you actually know anything, Mr. World's Greatest Detective."

This time, she swore she saw a reluctant quirk of the lips. "You might be right. Red Hood and I don't have the best relationship."

"Go figure."

Batman took at seat beside her bed. "I do have to warn you, that you should stay away from him."

Melody scoffed. "And why's that?"

"Because it's dangerous for you, and for us."

"I was already a target before I got involved with Red Hood, after Chad Hart assaulted me. I'm just a magnet for trouble," Melody flashed him a grin.

"I understand that, but it comes down to this, Dr. Baker. At some point the mask isn't going to be enough. Then what? Red Hood revealing his identity to you could put the rest of us at risk. His identity could lead to mine, it could lead to my son's identity. You understand the kind of danger that would put Robin in."

Melody paused for a moment, thinking about the young boy warmly. "That boy is absolutely fearless . . . and socially inept."

"Conversational skills aren't his strong suit, but I can see that he's fond of you," Batman admitted. "You seem to have a way with my kids."

Melody shrugged. "Like seeks like."

"So it would seem."

"Listen, Batman," Melody began, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that she was having a serious conversation with the goddamned Batman. "I don't give a shit who you are. At all. And I mean that in the nicest way possible. Ask Red Hood, I've never once asked him about his identity or tried to remove his mask. Nothing like that. If I had, I think he would run for the hills. Trust issues and all. I wouldn't hurt him like that. As for Robin? That kid is fucking special and I'd be dead in the gutter before I do anything to jeopardize that boy's safety. My point is that I don't care if you're Barack _fucking_ Obama or the goddamned Terminator. It doesn't matter to me. I love Red Hood as he is for what he is and it's going to take a lot more than your menacing glare to scare me off."

Batman was quiet for a long time, staring at her, gears turning in his head. "You and him . . ." Batman shook his head and sighed. "You're perfect for him, alright. And I'm not the Terminator."

"Whatever you say, Mr. President," Melody half-heartedly saluted him and winced at the motion.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, popping in through the window.

"Don't you people use doors?" Melody asked, watching the boy climb through the window.

Robin scoffed and straightened out, slinging a backpack off his shoulders. " _Tt_ , rarely. I brought you some books and puzzles," he said, placing the backpack gently at the foot of her bed.

"Thank you, Robin, you didn't have to."

Robin smiled, pleased with himself. "I'm not sure what you've read already so I brought several selections from various genres. Father, if you don't mind, I can keep watch over Melody while you patrol tonight."

Batman looked surprised. "You _want_ to miss patrol tonight?"

"If you think you can suffer the loss, yes."

"It's no problem, I'll take Red Robin out with me."

"I leave you alone for five minutes . . ." Red Hood drawled, lounging in the windowsill. "Five minutes and you have a harem," he shook his head dramatically.

"You know, what can I say? Like moths to a flame," Melody said with a grin.

" _Tt_ ," Damian scoffed and crossed his arms. Red Hood ignored him and went over to Melody's bedside. He crouched down by her head and ran a gentle hand through her hair.

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"A little."

"Good," Red Hood said, finally glancing up at Batman. They exchanged nods.

"Robin has volunteered to watch over her tonight," Batman said.

"Good, I have some things I want to get done tonight," Red Hood agreed with a nod.

"I thought Nightwing said the trail went cold last night?"

"It did, but I'm going to check a couple other places Hart might've gotten the money for the hit," Red Hood explained. "Which reminds me, could you give us a minute alone?" The question was directed mostly at Robin who glared deeply at Red Hood.

Robin huffed, "I was going to get coffee anyway," and stalked out of the room. Batman shook his head, launched a grapple out the window, and flew out of the room without another word. Red Hood returned his attention to Melody, whose eyes grew concerned, dilated from the morphine.

"What's wrong, Hood? Let me see your face."

Red Hood did as she asked and removed his helmet, setting it among the flowers and balloons on the side table. "Why didn't you tell me you were involved in this, Mel? I could've helped you. I would've known you needed protection."

Melody chewed her bottom lip, feeling a little guilty. "I didn't mean to keep it from you . . . it just . . . what I do during the day, we don't ever really discuss it, you know? I should've told you, it is my fault."

"No, I don't want you to feel bad, Mel. I just want you to be able to talk to me about these things. Like . . . Mel, why didn't you tell me you were sick? The hemophilia, Mel. I had to watch you bleed out and I haven't felt that helpless since . . . well, it doesn't matter, but you get my point." Red Hood took her hand gently in his own and kissed her knuckles. "Fuck, Melody, if I had lost you . . ." He looked away, shaking his head at the thought.

"I don't . . . I don't talk about it much, to anyone. People treat me different. I don't know if I could bare it, having you afraid to touch me." Her grip on his hand tightened. "I was such a sick little kid, but I'm stronger now. I just need to watch myself around sharp objects," Melody teased with a grin. Red Hood cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"I'm not afraid, Mel, and as fucking corny as it sounds, I want to be a part of every aspect of your life. You don't have to hide things from me."

"I wasn't hiding . . . I was just . . ." Melody's eyes searched for the word as if she could pluck it from thin air.

"Hiding," Red Hood chuckled.

"Maybe a little," she admitted, resting her head back down on the pillow. She was getting tired again.

"One last question, and I'll let you get some rest."

"Okay," Melody mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut.

"How is it that Carmine Falcone knows who you are?"

"Hmm?"

"One of Gotham's biggest crime bosses, babe."

Melody yawned. "I dunno. I don't know him."

"Alright, get some rest. I love you," Red Hood leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Love you," Melody mumbled, lolling her sleeping head to one side. Red Hood stayed beside her, stroking her face and hair while she slept, waiting for Robin to return. Robin strolled back in the room shortly after, sipping a large coffee, and paused to stare at them.

"What have you done, Hood? Did you bore her into a coma?" Robin sneered, proud of his own joke.

"Nah, but she does sleep like the dead after a long night of fu—"

"You're disgusting."

"I was going to say 'fun.'" Red Hood grinned.

"I'm not an imbecile."

"Nah, just an 11 year old boy soon to discover the finer carnal things about women . . . or men, I don't judge." Before the young Robin could bite back a snarky comment, Red Hood ruffled his hair affectionately. "Take care of my girl, kid," he said, launching a grapple out the window and jumping out before Robin could stab him. He had a few things to finish taking care of tonight.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: I apologize for who I am fundamentally as a person because of the lack of updates. Here's the latest update finally and I'll try to be more on top of it. It takes place the morning while Melody is talking with Tina if you're wondering what the timeline is like.

* * *

Falcone had suggested looking at non-crime family suspects who would have the kind of cash to hire a hit like that. Jason had sat down at the bat computer in the Cave before heading out for the night to do some research. He didn't want to be in the Cave, but the secure network and the computer's strength suited his purposes, so he sucked it up and got to work. He was pouring through a list of known associates of hers, doctors, friends, and the like, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Trying to figure out who shot your girlfriend?" Tim asked, leaning against the massive monitor and sipping a cup of coffee.

Jason ground his teeth in irritation. "I was doing just fine without your annoying presence, _replacement_."

"You're never going to figure it out like that," Tim said, ignoring the jibe and pushing himself in front of the main monitor. He started typing something into the screen, pulling up Chad Hart's information. "If you want to know who he got the money from, you just have to hack into his bank accounts like this." Tim started running a bunch of code through the computer, files popping up so rapidly that Jason couldn't read a word on any of them. Somehow, Tim's eyes managed to scan each one in two seconds and retain all the information as he worked. Jason watched him cautiously, not sure of the younger ex-Robin's intentions. "Aha. Here we go," Tim mumbled, more to himself than to Jason. "Your serial-rapist slash murderer just received a $20,000 check that went through on November 5th from a Mr. David Elliot. Name ring a bell?"

It did. Melody's ex-boyfriend who Jason had a run-in with all those months ago. It figured. He should've thought of the ex-boyfriend sooner. "Yeah, I know him. Why are you helping me anyway?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Because your girlfriend deserves the same justice any of us do."

"Well, thanks, Timbo Neutron, boy genius, but I'll take it from here," Jason said, rising to his feet and clapping the smaller man on the back.

"What are you going to do?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, until it gets dark," Jason replied. Tim stood in front of him, barely reaching his chin, and glared.

"You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"Everything I do is stupid, kid." Jason turned to leave, paused, then turned back to face the younger man. "Thanks for the help, Tim."

Tim seemed surprised by the appreciation. "You can thank me by letting me come with you."

Jason toyed with the idea of spending a consolidated amount of time with the Robin he's tried to murder on several occasions. But Tim had changed since Jason had last seen him, and so had Jason. Arkham had broken him down, but he'd built himself back up since his release. Part of healing might mean trying to make amends with Tim. "Fine, kid, you can tag along so long as you don't cramp my style."

Tim flashed him one of those heart-stopping smiles he was known for. Tim rarely smiled, but when he did it was hard not to notice how much light came from him. Everything about Tim was good, and that was part of what made Jason hate him, but strangely enough it was what he loved about Melody. He might learn to love it in Tim too, with time. "Like you have any style with those cargo pants," Tim teased cautiously.

"And just for that, Timbo, you can do the grunt work and get me an address where I can find this fucker. I'm going to go see my girl."

Red Hood wasn't sure how he felt about leaving Damian behind to watch over Melody, but he knew the little freak would fight with everything he's got to keep her safe. He met Red Robin on a rooftop near the finance district of Gotham. Red Robin was positioned on the rooftop, surveying the neighboring penthouse with his night vision goggles. Red Hood stood over him, with the smaller man between his legs, and rested his chin on the top of his head and his elbows on the smaller man's shoulders. "Whatcha doing, Timmy?"

"Spying on your millionaire who paid for a hit on your girlfriend," Red Robin replied, never taking his eyes off the building. Red Hood shifted his weight off of Red Robin and crouched down beside him.

"Why is it that rich people always like to live on the top floor and have a bunch of fucking windows?" Red Hood mused, holding his hand out for the goggles. Red Robin handed them over and Red Hood zoomed in. There was a man in a tuxedo pouring a glass of champagne for a blonde woman in a long black dress. They must've just returned home from a gathering of some kind.

"I tailed him all the way back here from the gala at Gotham Museum," Red Robin said, confirming Red Hood's thoughts. "He's been putting the move on that girl the whole time since."

"It sucks that we'll have to interrupt," Red Hood said, handing the binoculars over to Red Robin. Red Hood stood up and Red Robin stood with him.

"So what's your plan?"

"I never have a plan, Timmy. I just like to wing it. And I'm too pissed to even think of something rational right now," Red Hood admitted. Before he could receive a protocol lecture from the third Robin, he launched a grapple over to the other roof and leapt over the edge. Red Hood had never been the most graceful Robin, but his specialties were in brute force and he sure liked to make an entrance. Mid-swing, Red Hood took out his gun and shot at the glass window to weaken it. He broke through the rest of it with the steel in his boots and landed in a controlled roll into the center of the room. The woman was screaming, reasonably so, as Red Hood rose to his full height and aimed his gun at the terrified face of David Elliot. "Hey there, Davey."

"W-What do you want!? Just take my money and go! Please don't hurt me!" David pleaded, tossing his wallet in Red Hood's direction as he backed himself into a corner. Red Hood took a moment to crouch down and grab the wallet, his gun still trained on David. He stood up and looked through it. David had numerous credit cards and $500 in cash along with his I.D. and a Gotham Country Club membership card. What a tool. Red Hood took out $100 and waved it in front of the cowering blonde who was clinging to David as if the bastard could even spare a thought of protecting her.

"I've got no beef with you, blondie, so take the cash and scram," Red Hood warned. The woman snagged the money and her sparkly purse and bolted. Red Robin tumbled into the room just as the woman left.

"Oh thank God, Robin, this maniac is trying to kill me!" David exclaimed, too frozen with fear to move from the corner.

"Unfortunately for you, Mr. Elliot, this maniac is with me," Red Robin replied, dusting himself off. Red Hood smirked behind his mask as he watched David's expression turn from relieved to horrified at the realization that Red Robin was not going to stop him. Red Hood moved in closer, pressing his gun right in the center of David's forehead. He watched David tremble and shake, whimpering and mumbling unintelligible pleas of mercy.

"I'm not here to rob you, David, but because you essentially threw your wallet at me, I'm feeling inclined to keep it," Red Hood began, stuffing the wallet into his jacket pocket. "What I really want to know is what your ex-girlfriend did to you that made you give $20,000 to a hitman?"

Red Hood watched David's eyes as he processed the question. "Melody . . . is she . . . oh god, I had no idea, honestly—" He made a gurgling sound when Red Hood punched him in the jaw.

"You better start talking," Red Robin warned, "My friend here has a short temper and I don't know if I'd be able to stop him before he does something stupid."

So they were playing good cop, bad cop. That was fine. Red Hood loved being the bad cop. "He's right," Red Hood purred, moving his gun from David's temple to his mouth. "Start talking before I knock your fucking teeth out."

David whimpered again, tears, snot, and blood leaking down his face, "I-I is she okay? I-I didn't mean for . . . oh god."

Red Hood hit him again. "You don't get to ask about her!"

"Please! Please! I didn't know what he was going to do! I met him in a bar months ago!" David yelped, holding his hands up to save himself from any further blows. "He asked me if I knew who she was and when I told him . . . he-he told me if I gave him money he would scare her for me, make sure she regretted fucking another guy just after our break up. I was drunk, he w-wasn't supposed to hurt her."

Red Robin made a noise of disgust behind him. "You really thought he was just going to scare her? You're a bigger idiot than I thought," the younger man scoffed.

"And you seriously pissed off the guy she was fucking," Red Hood growled, kneeing David in the gut. He collapsed on his hands and knees, wheezing.

"You—?"

"Yeah, me, motherfucker." Red Hood kicked him and he rolled over in pain.

"Hood," Red Robin warned, cautiously staying out of the altercation.

Red Hood ignored him and grabbed David by the front of his jacket, lifting him up and off his feet. He slammed him back against the wall. "Listen here, you son of a bitch, I want you to tell me where Chad Hart is so I can start kicking the shit out of him instead of you."

"I don't know, I swear, I don't know!"

"Stop lying to me, David!"

"I'm not I swear I only met him once! I gave him the check that night but I never expected him to do anything! I was drunk and figured it was a scam!"

Red Hood hit him again. And again. And again. But David kept mumbling over and over that he didn't know where Hart was. Red Hood's fist was stopped by Red Robin catching it before it made contact with David's face. "He's had enough," Red Robin warned.

Red Hood let David slip from his grip and crumple onto the ground as he sobbed. Red Hood looked over at Red Robin and shrugged, reining in his rage as he looked at Red Robin's fearless expression. Not too many people had the balls to step in between him and the target of his rage. "I don't know, birdie, do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I think he is, Hood."

 _Fuck_. This left him at a dead end again. Red Hood crouched down next to where David was whimpering on the ground, putting pressure on his broken, bloody nose. "Listen here, David, because I'm only going to stay this once. If you go anywhere near my girl ever again, I will come for you, and Red over here won't be there to stop me. You got that?" David nodded his head in agreement. "Good, now you better send her the biggest fucking bouquet of flowers that your piece of shit self can afford to make up for all the pain and suffering you put her through, _comp render_?" David nodded his head again, eager to comply.

"You speak Spanish?" Red Robin asked.

" _Un poco_. _Ya no practico mucho más_."

"Interesting."

"Thank you, Tim." Red Hood moved over to the glassless opening and shot out a grapple. He swung out of the penthouse just as the police were starting to arrive. He had one more chance to find out more about Hart, one last dead end he needed to run down. He went back to the morgue to check out another corpse, with a less malicious purpose. He opened the drawer for Gibbs, Joseph and pulled a few hairs from the unfamiliar man's head. He placed them in a test tube and put the tube in his utility belt. He would have need for it later. Right now, he wanted to see his girl.

This time, Red Hood used the door. With his head snuggled in the crook of her good arm, Robin lay curled in the hospital bed right next to Melody, the two of them fast asleep with discarded puzzle books strewn amongst them. Red Hood grinned at the sight and felt his heart swell. This must be what functional family life is like. Red Hood would never admit it out loud, but he kinda liked it.

"If you're thinking about carrying me, I'd advise against it," Robin mumbled sleepily.

"Some guard you are."

"I assure you, I've been aware of your presence the entire time," Robin replied, opening one tired eye.

"Stop macking on my woman, kid," Red Hood chuckled.

" _Tt_." Robin grunted, sliding out of the bed carefully. "Let's go, there's still time to patrol."


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Note: So I know it's been a long time since my last update but I reached a major block while writing and I didn't want to post anything that I wasn't proud of because why bother wasting your time. To assure you, my lovely readers, this fic will totally 100% be finished, it may just be at an unpredictable rate. Sorry for the short chapter and the long hiatus!

* * *

Melody blinked awake slowly as the sun began shining into her room right onto her face. Charlie was sitting in the corner, flipping through a magazine, and sipping on some coffee from a thermos he brought from home. Charlie looked up from his reading and gave Melody a small smile. "Good morning, there, sunshine."

"Morning, Charlie," Melody grumbled through the fog of painkillers. "Where's your better half?"

"He had to leave for a business trip, he couldn't postpone it another day but he wanted me to let you know he said to 'feel better.'" Charlie said, sounding a little sad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, he loves his work."

"That makes two of us."

"Three," Charlie laughed, raising his coffee thermos in a quiet toast.

"I would join your toast but I'm all taped up like a mummy and I don't think they're giving me anything to eat or drink that isn't through a tube."

"And whose fault is that?" Charlie inquired, with more bite behind his words than Melody would've preferred.

"My own stupid fault."

Charlie hummed disapprovingly in response. "You need to stop putting yourself in these positions."

"What positions?" Melody asked innocently.

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Risky ones."

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't testify against a serial rapist?"

"That's not what we're talking about and you know it."

Melody groaned. "This wasn't his fault."

"I'm not saying it was, Mel, but I'm worried."

"He's not a bad guy, Charlie."

"Maybe. But I looked him up and . . . he's killed people Mel, like a lot of people. He was running the drug trade in Lower Gotham for like two years! Maybe he still does. Do you really know him as well as you think you do?"

Melody paused, absorbing the information Charlie had just spewed at her while staring into his strikingly blue eyes. Charlie has been a loyal friend to her for many years, and she could see the earnest concern on his face. "No, maybe I don't, but I've never been a bad judge of character before. I don't think he's the same person he once was."

"But will you ever know for sure? You don't even know who he is outside that mask."

"I know him." She closed her eyes and said it again. "I _know_ him."

"Who are you trying to convince, Melody?"

"I know it seems crazy and impossible, Charlie, and I know you're looking out for me, but you don't know him like I do."

"Whatever it is that you're doing is not a relationship, Melody!" Charlie pleaded, moving closer to the bed. "You can't have a relationship, a true healthy and mutually satisfying relationship, with a man whose face you can never see. Trust me. I've been married for 5 years and the only way it works is that there is trust and 100% honesty on both fronts. There can never be that with you and him. Not like this."

He was right. Obviously. Eventually things would come crashing down around them. But Melody didn't want to think about that. "I think you should go, Charlie."

Charlie set his jaw. "If that's how you want to look at it, then that's fine. And I'll still be around to pick up the pieces when he breaks your heart." With that, Charlie stood and exited the room. Before Melody could even begin considering Charlie's words, Father Preston walked in the room, let in by the police officer still posted out front. He gave her a soft thoughtful smile through the bouquet of flowers in his hands and she returned it.

"Well look who decided to drop in," Melody greeted.

"You didn't show up for service today and Mrs. O'Brien was worried so she called every single hospital in Gotham City. These are from the parishoners," he explained, setting the flowers amongst the others.

"You guys didn't have to."

"You're a member of the church and this is your time of need. You're family, Melody."

Melody smiled and forced back tears. "You don't know how much that means to me right now."

Father Preston flashed her a kind smile and took the seat that Charlie had abandoned. "How are you feeling?" he asked, touching her hand lightly.

"Better than I have been."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm sorry for missing church."

Father Preston chuckled. "I think God will give you a pass this time, but don't let it happen again."

"I'll try not to."

"Good. Your father contacted me. He's worried about you."

Melody stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the priest. "I don't know what you're talking about. My father is dead."

Father Preston sighed, caught between amused and frustrated. "You and I both know that isn't true."

"It doesn't matter. He's dead to me."

"How long are you going to live in denial instead of facing your problems?"

"How long have you been spying on me for him?" Melody didn't bother to hide her disgust.

"I wouldn't consider it spying, but if it makes you feel better to vilify me then you may."

"I hope the money was worth it at least."

"I wouldn't know, it's all gone to the church."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want. I'm simply looking out for you, and I have been since we first met."

"How am I supposed to trust that when you have allowed a man like _him_ to infect and putrify your life? There is a reason I cut him out of mine. I don't plan on being dragged into his filth."

"Your father came to me a broken man, begging a favor that I should look after his daughter. I would've been more indecent to deny a man such a simple request."

"So it's better to blatantly disrespect my wishes?"

"I chose the lesser of two evils," Father Preston sighed. "What is so amoral about letting your father know that you're doing okay?"

"Get out. Never come near me again." She turned a hard glare on the priest and said, "I don't know you anymore."


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Your reviews were so nice! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far and consistently writes me feedback! It means the world to me, it really does. Sorry for another short chapter. The story is moving a lot quicker now so chapters are gonna be kinda short, sweet, and to the point. Thank you guys for everything 3

* * *

Jason Todd jogged up the steps of the newly renovated Gotham Clocktower, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. He stomped it out on the curb and snuck around to the back where the fire escape was. He jumped up and caught the rusty bar in his hands. He lifted himself onto the platform carefully, trying not to scuff up his suit. He would've figured the door would be locked but he was surprised to find that the door slipped open easily. Jason followed the narrow cement stairwell down to the bottom floor where an even more secure-looking door stood in his path. There was a retina scanner and a bunch of other intimidating blinking objects but as soon as Jason reached for the handle the door clicked unlocked and swung open. He grinned and stepped into the room.

"Hey, blondie," Jason greeted, giving Stephanie Brown a playful wink. "You're looking _fine_ as always."

Stephanie Brown, in her Batgirl suit but sans mask, beamed with joy and threw herself at Jason. He caught her with a huff and returned her overly-boisterous hug. "Look what the bat dragged in! They finally let you out of the crazy bin and you're already causing trouble." Steph was one of the only people that Jason let get away with the jokes about his time in Arkham. Steph understood what coping through humor meant, and she knew what it was like to grow up on the street. They understood each other in a way that many of the other bats couldn't grasp.

"Listen, I'm not up to as much shit as I could be."

"You shut down four city blocks!"

"Okay, so I'm up to _some_ shit," Jason grinned.

"I figured. I'm assuming you're here to see O, she's probably the one who let you in."

"Yeah, I need her for something."

"Secrets, secrets, are no fun, unless you share with everyone!" Steph sing-songed at him.

"Shut up, you nosy troll."

"You shut up, you bat-ass," Steph countered. "See what I did there? I called you an ass but also it's like a pun on 'badass' but with bat in front." Steph grinned proudly and Jason rolled his eyes. The Clocktower was aflutter with activity, Black Canary and Huntress leaning over a table full of blueprints and maps.

"What are two of the most violent ladies I know up to this fine and lovely morning?" Jason interrupted, leaning over Canary's shoulder.

Huntress grunted but Canary gave him a soft smile. "Hello, Jason. How are you?"

There was more to that question than just her polite inquiry, but Jason didn't mind. He felt comfortable among the Birds of Prey. They were like him in a lot of ways. A little broken. A little rough around the edges. And while they have occasionally butt heads before, he had nothing but the utmost respect for them. "Just dandy, Dinah."

"I'm assuming O let you in," Huntress said, not bothering to look up from her papers.

"Well, I didn't break any of your doors if that's what you're insinuating."

"Come on, I'll take you to her," Steph offered. Jason inclined his head to her and she started off down a corridor. "So . . . is the civvie girlfriend feeling better?"

"Who told you?"

"Tim. Is she feeling better?"

"Yes, she's doing much better."

"Great. When can I meet her?"

"Uh, never."

"Aww c'mon everyone else got to meet her!"

"So? If everyone else jumps off of a bridge, would you do it too?"

"Probably, if I had a grapple," Steph grinned mischievously. Jason rolled his eyes and knocked on O's door three times. There was no answer. The door simply unlocked with a metallic scraping sound and slowly opened. "I guess that means you're allowed in. Good luck." Steph sauntered off, back towards the main room, and left him alone with a half-open door. Jason let out a breath and stepped inside.

Barbara Gordon's lair was almost identical to Batman's in its flair for simplicity. The wheelchair bound red-head kept herself surrounded by state of the art screens and monitors that scanned all of the city streets in Gotham. She was always watching. She was Gotham's guardian angel. Or its worst nightmare, at times. But to Jason, Barbara Gordon was first and foremost the first woman who had ever seen something worthwhile in him. He'd had a crush on her, of course, but Robins always fall for their Batgirls, but she meant more to him than just a childhood fantasy. When she turned to look at him, she gave him a small smile that he didn't really deserve. The last time he had seen that smile, he had been handcuffed to the visitor's room table at Arkham. Barbara had been his most frequent visitor. She'd even tried to sneak him a few treats that had been promptly confiscated by the guards. Although he'd never said it at the time, too heavily medicated to do much more than drool, those visits had meant the world to him.

"Hey there, red," he greeted, feeling weirdly timid.

"Hey there, yourself, red," she chuckled at her own joke. "I'm assuming you're not here for a social call."

"When do you ever have me over for social visits?"

"Good point. How's the girlfriend?"

Jason groaned. "Does _everybody_ know?"

"Dick has a big mouth, among other things."

"Thanks for oversharing."

"Eh, I like to brag," she laughed. "What can I help you with, Jason?"

Jason suddenly felt a little embarrassed. "Well, uh, I have a DNA sample I'd like you to run for me."

"Why can't you have Bruce or Tim do it? It's kind of a simple task. Hell, you could even do it with that huge computer of Bruce's."

"Well, I don't want Bruce to see the results."

Barbara stiffened her shoulders, her face turning a little stern. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"It's just . . . I want to be the one who handles this case. I don't want Bruce's input, at least not yet. I need to do this on my own."

Barbara nodded her head, understanding. "Alright, Jason. I'll look into it for you and wipe the traces so Bruce doesn't find out."

"Thanks, Babs." Jason handed her the small vial of DNA that he had collected from the John Doe in the morgue. He'd been the one who had jumped in front of the first bullet that had been meant for Melody. No one had claimed his body so far and Jason couldn't accept the simple "Good Samaritan" theory that Dick had suggested. It just didn't seem to fit.

"No problem, Jason. It's good to see you doing so well. Not to jinx it but I don't think you've ever been feeling this well."

"It's definitely jinxed now."

"Bummer, you can let Bruce know that your inevitable decline is all my fault now because I jinxed it."

Jason laughed. "Hey, Babs, could you do me another favor?"

"You're needy today. What is it?"

"Could you run this DNA too? And keep it between us?"

Barbara caught wind of his tone and her face turned serious. "Yeah, sure, Jason, of course."

Jason handed over a vial of silvery blonde hairs and without saying another word, he walked out of the Clocktower.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: I have not given up on this story! And I won't until it's complete! I promise. It's been crazy since my last update. I moved to an entirely different state and started a brand new job. Thank you to everyone who has been favorite-ing and reviewing in the time between now and my last update. Enjoy!

* * *

Melody hadn't seen Charlie since their fight a few weeks ago, but he showed up for her discharge from the hospital with Tina. Neither of them spoke about the argument, but there was no tension between the two of them and Melody was grateful for it. There was no point in pursuing the issue as they clearly had both made their minds up on the matter. This wasn't the first boyfriend that Charlie had hated, and Melody understood that Charlie was just looking out for her. Most of her stitches were out at this point but the doctor told her there would be no heavy lifting for the next few days, so Charlie insisted that she take the next two days off from the bookstore. Charlie left the apartment quickly to head back to the bookstore and Tina left soon after to meet up with her boyfriend. Melody was left alone with Toby curled up on the couch beside her. She showered off the hospital grime, careful of her bandaged arm and her other stitches, then relaxed in bed.

It wasn't long before she heard the familiar sound of someone breaking into her bedroom window, but what surprised her was that it was still daylight outside. Melody went over to the window to watch Red Hood climb in. He still had his helmet on, but she could feel his gaze on her. "It's good to see you back on your feet," he said.

"It's good to be back in the game, coach," Melody saluted him. Red Hood pulled her gently to him and wrapped her in a lose hug.

Their embrace lasted only a moment before Red Hood pulled back to look at her. "Come on, I need to show you something."

"Don't tell me it's your penis."

"While my penis is impressive, that's not it. This is something else." Red Hood pulled her out the window gently and Melody followed him down the fire escape where his motorcycle was parked. She tensed when she saw it. Visions of the night she was shot replayed in her mind. She should feel safe on that bike with Hood, but her body refused to cooperate. "Climb on," Hood said, offering her a helmet. Her feet wouldn't move, and she struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. "Babe, you okay?"

"Um, I, uh, is it far?" she stammered.

"No, Mel, it isn't far. We can walk, if that's easier for you."

"Yeah, I don't want to be a burden but—"

"It's no problem," he said, walking over to her side. He pulled her close to his side. "Wrap your arms around my waist and hold on as tight as you can."

Melody did as she was told and held tight to his waist. He shot a grapple up to the roof of a neighboring building and suddenly she was being pulled off the ground. She yelped in surprise and clung tighter to him. He had a protective arm around her and she knew he wouldn't let her fall. They swung through the rooftops of Gotham in broad daylight and when they finally landed on the ground Melody was giddy with laughter.

"That felt like flying," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I love it," Hood replied fondly. "Do you know what street we're on?"

"Yeah, we're only a few blocks from my place. In a sketchy alleyway between Johnson St and 18th."

"Good, you'll need to remember how to get back here," he said. Red Hood dusted off a panel on a rusty door and motioned for her to come closer. He took her hand and placed it gently on the panel and the door clicked unlocked. "I had it set up, so you could access it without me, just in case," he half explained. He led her through four more steps of security, which were already synced to her DNA, and they finally reached a small studio apartment that looked surprisingly clean and modern for being in an underground bunker. "This is my safehouse," he said, shutting the door behind them.

"Wow, not bad for a bachelor pad. It's actually clean," Melody teased. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Well, now, if something should happen, which it won't on my watch, you'll have a safe place to run to."

Melody grinned at his honesty. She took both of his hands in hers and pulled him closer. "Take that stupid helmet off so I can kiss you." Red Hood did as he was told and kissed her softly, gently. Almost losing her had made him realize how fragile she was, and he wasn't about to risk her safety and recovery now that he knew better. He stroked her face, his fingers only lightly brushing her skin. She kissed him back harder, but he kept his pace slow and tender. "What are you doing?" Melody asked, pulling back to look at him.

"What do you mean? I'm kissing you," he replied with a puzzled chuckle.

"No, you're not. That's not how you kiss me. You're holding back," she accused.

Red Hood shrugged. "I don't want to hurt you."

Melody pressed her body against his and looked up at him innocently. "But maybe I like it when you hurt me a little."

Red Hood quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh? Is that how we play? If that's the case then you ain't seen nothin' yet, little girl."

Melody stripped off her sweater and her jeans and stood before him in her matching white underwear. "Then show me," she demanded. Red Hood grinned and took her chin in his hand. She looked up at him with a little bit of defiance sparkling in her eyes.

"Then get on your fucking knees."

Melody sank down slowly to her knees while Red Hood pulled his fully erect cock out of his cargo pants. Red Hood didn't give her the chance to hesitate before he grabbed her by the hair and pushed his cock past her lips. She took it like a champ too, sucking hard on it and looking up at him as she did. Red Hood swore under his breath. "Jesus fucking Christ baby, you're so good at sucking my cock. Such a good little whore, taking the whole thing down."

Melody hummed in agreement and Red Hood cursed again. Red Hood kept one hand fisted in her hair, tight enough to cause a little pain, while he fucked her mouth slowly. Melody loved it when Red Hood talked dirty. He had such a mouth on him that Melody was sure he could turn her on by reading the ingredients on a ketchup bottle. Red Hood pulled back from her abruptly and tugged on her hair, forcing her to stand. His free hand found its way between her legs and he grinned wickedly when he found her wet and wanting. She whimpered a little as his probing hand stroked a particularly sensitive spot. "Little slut, already wet for me and all you did was suck me off. You must really want this cock inside of you," he said, bringing his fingers up to her mouth. She sucked them clean, waiting for him to remove them, but he hooked them on the inside of her mouth as he turned her around and bent her forwards on the bed. He teased her, rubbing himself against her entrance, stopping just short of going inside her. Melody groaned, arching towards him as best she could.

"How bad do you want it, baby?" he asked, removing his fingers from inside her mouth to let her speak.

"So bad, Hood, I need you," she begged.

"Oh, you can do better than that, baby. Let me hear how much you want it,"

"Please, Hood, please!" she panted out as he brushed a sensitive spot. "Oh God, please, fuck me!"

Hood pushed her panties aside and slid inside of her abruptly. She cried out at the fullness. "Now, that's how you beg, baby! Well done!" His hips snapped again in another hard thrust forward. "Just be careful what you ask for." His fingers found their way back into her mouth, hooking on her cheek as he thrust into her hard. He thrust into her so hard and fast Melody started to grow dizzy from it, and her moans were jumbled and disjointed from the fingers in her mouth. She was feeling close to the edge, warmth growing between her legs, when Hood switched their position. And again they switched. And again. And again. It was like he wasn't sure how he wanted to have her. Now she was under him, with her ankles on his shoulders and her legs pushed back as far as her anatomy would allow. God, she wanted to look into his eyes so desperately, to see if he had the same animal look that she was sure she wore in hers. She came screaming the only name she knew, and Hood reached down and stroked her while she came, bringing her to a whole new level of pleasure. But he didn't stop when she was coming down, still thrusting and stroking her until there was so much pleasure that it was almost unbearable. She came again, and she felt like it broke her.

And when it was Hood's turn, he pulled out of her quickly and brought her onto her knees. He pushed himself past her lips and when he finished she could taste both of them. "That's a good girl," Hood whispered, stroking her face and pushing her hair back. "God, I love you." He picked her up in his arms and settled them in bed together. Melody was about to fall asleep until she felt something wet drip on her hand, which was tucked between her head and the crook of Red Hood's shoulder. Melody sat up abruptly and curse, covering her nose with her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nosebleed," she replied and staggered on weak legs towards the bathroom. She wadded up some toilet paper and stuffed it up her nose, so she could rinse the blood off her hands. Once she felt clean enough she sank to the ground, pinching her nose and leaning forward. Hood tapped on the open door to draw her attention.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

"No, it'll pass. My body is just coming down from all the extra medication I was on from the surgery."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really. It's kind of a helpless illness," she said, her head still between her legs. She felt something warm wrap around her and realized it was Hood's bedspread. He settled down beside her on the bathroom floor and they both waited. After ten minutes, Melody removed the tissues, grateful that the bleeding had stopped. Hood carried her back to bed and laid her down gently on his chest. She was paler than she'd been before, but her breathing was steady as she drifted off to sleep. He looked at her wounds, the ones that he had failed to protect her from, and silently promised to himself that he'd never allow anyone to hurt her ever again.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: Here's a little two-parter chapter, meaning there is two point of views. These come one after the other. When Jason leaves the bookstore, that's when Melody's point of view takes over. After this chapter, things will really start to quicken in the story. We're in the home stretch! Please let me know what you guys think and if you might possibly be interested in a potential sequel to this fic!

* * *

Jason and Dick were heading out for their lunch break when all of a sudden, they were bombarded by cameras and news reporters shouting in their faces.

"Mr. Grayson, what's it like to have your brother back from the dead!?"

"Mr. Todd, are you happy that you're reunited with the Wayne family!?"

"Mr. Todd, what's it like to be back from the brink of death!?"

Jason exchanged a look with Dick and said, "What the fuck!?"

"I don't know, little bird, but we gotta get out of here!"

Jason and Dick pushed their way through the throng of reporters, who pursued them relentlessly as they ran. Fortunately, Melody's bookstore was close by and they dodged inside the shop. Charlie was manning the café when he noticed the flock of reporters loitering just outside the door and the two well-dressed men rush inside. He dropped what he was doing and rushed to the door to keep the reporters at bay.

"Hey, get lost, you scavengers!" Charlie shouted. "Paying customers only! Now scram before I get GCPD on your asses!"

"Thanks, man," Dick said with a relieved sigh. "We gotta call Bruce."

"Who's 'we?'" Jason snorted.

"Me and your ungrateful, undead ass," Dick grumbled. After a blank stare from Jason, Dick conceded. "Fine, I'll call him."

"Good afternoon, boys," Melody said, emerging from the back office. "Welcome back from the dead, Jason Todd." Melody tossed Jason a newspaper from the stack by the door and he read the headline aloud.

"'Wayne Son Emerges from 10+ Year Coma.' Jesus fucking Christ, Bruce," Jason swore.

"You didn't tell me that you were a Wayne," Melody said, leaning over the counter.

"I didn't realize I was being claimed again," Jason explained. "Bruce didn't say it was going public. That's kind of the problem with being the rebel kid in the family, you're never sure if they want to publicly be associated with you ever."

"Rough. You definitely fit the rebel kid stereotype, though, with that earring," She teased. Jason's mind went immediately to all the times her mouth had been on that spot.

"I got it just to piss him off," Jason grinned.

"Jay, I just got off the phone with Bruce," Dick interrupted, glancing over at Melody quickly. "He said he wanted to leak the story before someone picked up on it and jumped to their own conclusions."

"Well, let's see what ole Bruce had to say, shall we?" Jason turned to the correct page in the paper and started reading. "'According to a source close to the family, Jason Peter Todd has been living at home, recovering from the injuries he sustained many years ago as a child on a mission trip to Ethiopia with Bruce Wayne. It had been reported that Jason Todd was legally declared dead but after a mix up at an Ethiopian hospital, Jason was found by his family several months ago after he awakened from a coma. A source close to the family says that Wayne and his extended family are ecstatic to be reunited with their long-lost son and brother.' Oh, give me a break!"

"Is it a load of shit?"

"Basically. I mean, 'ecstatic to be reunited'? I need a cigarette."

"Oh, come on, it's not that far off," Dick argued. "And we are happy that you're home."

Jason snorted and tossed the newspaper on the counter. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"So, what's the real story, then?" Melody asked, hopping up on the counter to sit.

Jason shifted uncomfortably and stared at his hands. He'd thought about telling her his whole story as the Red Hood, but there's so much intertwined with Jason Todd and the Red Hood that it's hard to be completely honest without giving up the family secret. "Um, I was a kid and there was an explosion in a warehouse. I-I don't remember much else, after that." But the truth was that he did remember. He remembered every molecule of pain he'd felt when that bomb went off. He remembered that laugh and the sound of metal pounding flesh, cracking bones, and spurting blood. He remembered all of it. Melody sensed his distress and took one of his scarred hands in hers.

"Hey, don't go there. Stay here. You're okay here. It's safe," she said softly, coaxing him back to the present. The problem was that he wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know all of it. The Joker, Ra's Al Ghul, his time with Talia, but he couldn't tell her any of it. Not without breaking Bruce's trust and putting her in even more danger.

So instead he just said, "Thank you."

"No problem, man." She smiled at him and took her hand away.

"We should get back to the office," Dick suggested, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"You head back, I've gotta see Bruce."

"Okay."

Jason pulled up the manor, the gate automatically opening which led him to believe that Bruce was home and watching. When he walked up the steps the front door was unlocked, and it appeared as if there was no one in the massive house, which meant that he'd have to check below. He went to the library and pulled out the correct book, which opened the secret door to the Batcave. Per usual, Bruce was sitting in front of the bat-computer, going through files on the Joker, who was still at large. Without turning around, Bruce greeted him, "what brings you by, Jason?"

"Like you don't already know."

"You're right, I was just being polite."

"You made me part of the family again."

"I did. I thought it would only be fair to give you access to the bank accounts now that you're with us, and there was no avoiding making it public. I figured that this was the best way to go about explaining your absence. It's not too far-fetched for the average person to imagine a mix up in an African hospital."

"You know I was never good at being a Wayne."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you're not family, Jason."

Jason didn't know what to say after that. Bruce said shit like that all the time, but his actions usually never reflected his words. He had let me down too many times, put the job before his family, put his vengeance and his stupid oath over the lives of his children. Being family with the Batman only meant putting your life at risk for a stupid vendetta. But Jason knew a thing or two about vendettas. "Thanks, Bruce."

Melody was only allowed by Charlie and Tina to work half the day, so she decided she would ease herself back into her gym routine. Tina insisted on coming with her, but Melody was grateful for the company. Melody grimaced at her healing wounds as she changed in the locker room. She'd gotten hurt before, even beaten before, but she'd never gotten scars like this. Tina grimaced as well. "Rough, buddy."

"Thanks. Do you think people at the gym are going to stare?"

"People at the gym always stare at you."

"Well that's usually because my tits are squished together in this sports bra, not because I'm stitched up like Frankenstein's monster."

"Nobody's going to stare. Let's just take it easy. 30 minutes on the treadmill and then we leave. I don't want you lifting or doing floor work until the stitches are out."

Melody wanted to argue but she knew she was getting lucky by being allowed to do anything to start with. "Yes, boss."

The girls headed out to the treadmills and picked two that were side by side. Melody got a few stares from the meatheads by the weights, but she thought that was part of her usual attention. She still felt like she should've covered up more. She ignored the stares and set the timer on her treadmill. "So how are things with your sexy vigilante?" Tina asked as they started their run.

"Good. Like the sex is so amazing, but I still get all the emotional satisfaction too, you know? He's so interested in everything I have to say. Like I can tell him anything and I know he won't judge me. And he tells me so much too, stuff that I'm pretty sure he doesn't tell anyone else."

"That's so good! Honestly, although this is a little wacky, this might be the healthiest relationship I've seen you in."

"Thanks. This is the happiest I've felt in a long time. Makes me forget all the shit I had to deal with before him. Like if I had to suffer every day growing up just to meet him, it would've been worth it."

"I'm really happy for you, Mel,"

"How are things with your man? Mister high ranking CFO guy."

"Who would've thought I'd fall for a glorified accountant?" Tina laughed.

"Hey, get yourself that financial security. You gotta trap him while you've got him."

Tina laughed so hard she almost tripped. "You're awful."

Melody laughed too. She kept running until she felt something warm and wet start to trickle down her face. She went to wipe it away with the back of her hand, thinking it was sweat, but it came away red. "Oh, no, no, no!" Melody hopped off the treadmill quickly and ran to the bathroom. Tina followed close behind while Melody gathered up some paper towels. Melody sank to the ground and put her head between her legs.

"Hey, honey, don't worry about it. Do you need me to call the doctor?"

"No." Melody couldn't hide the crack in her voice.

"Oh, boy, okay, come here." Tina wrapped Melody in a tight embrace and that was her undoing. Melody began to sob, hard and ugly.

"I hate being this way!"

"I know, honey."

"Somebody shot me, Tina. Someone shot me, and this stupid, weak body almost got me killed. I almost died," Melody said, pinching her nose amidst her sobs. "I can't even run away because this body is just going to fail me. Like I have to worry just as much about a gunshot as well as tripping down the stairs."

"I know, baby, I know."

"I just want to be so much stronger than this."

"I know," Tina cooed, stroking Melody's hair. "But you have a whole team of people who love you at your back. We're strong together, and nobody is going to lay a finger on you ever again."


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: I'M BACK! Just when you thought I was gone. I've returned! I will also be posting TWO chapters instead of one, to make up for lost time. You're welcome :)

* * *

"We're down to two, not including you," Detective Blake said solemly. The other girls, when they heard about what happen to Melody, had backed off from testifying. "But the good news is that with your boyfriend's sleuthing we managed to get the wire-transfers that connects Hart to the hit put on you. So now we can slap him with attempted on top of everything else."

"Does that really make a difference?"

"Not really. He's already missed bail so he's wanted for that. It's only a matter of tracking him down to face trial."

Melody groaned. "We're never going to find him."

"Well, lucky for us, we have a few friends working outside the law to track him down," Detective Blake said, stirring his coffee absent-mindedly. "It's not what I would prefer, but it's all we have. And speaking of which, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Melody had to actively stop herself from rolling her eyes. "If I had a dime for everytime someone asked me that . . ."

"I know it's none of my business what you do, but I'm just concerned."

"You and everybody else I know, but I know what I'm doing."

"Well if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you've got more guts than anyone I know. Which is why I need a favor for you. One last effort to rally the troops, so to speak."

"Sure, Detective, anything."

And that's how Melody found herself standing in front of a small sea of reporters who swarmed beneath her like a hoard of curious bees. Detective Blake took to the podium first, briefly describing the current news of the case and introduced her to the front. "One of the survivors of Mr. Hart's perverse and horrifying crimes, Dr. Melody Baker, is here with us today to tell us why it's important for victims to speak out and work with law enforcement to put an end to these crimes."

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Melody Baker. It was late at night when I walking home that Chad Hart made his move. He cornered me, threatened me, and put his hands on me without my consent. I was luckier than most, and escaped that encounter with nothing more than a few bruises. That night, Hart was locked up because I didn't hesitate to say something. Out on bail, I fell victim to Hart once more. In retaliation for speaking out, Hart had me shot three times. I almost died, but I'm still here and I'm still speaking. There are other girls like me, girls who have fallen victim to the unwanted advances of Hart. It is for them that I'm still here, still speaking out, and still doing everything in my power to see this man put away for the rest of his disgusting life. I urge the citizens of Gotham to be on the lookout for Hart. If you see him, please do not hesitate to call GCPD. Thank you." Melody left the podium and Detective Blake squeezed her hand before taking the mic himself.

Jason clicked off the TV with a smile. While it made him nervous to think about the reprecussions of her speaking out about Hart's crimes, he felt better knowning that at least he was now aware of the possible threats that would come for her. He'd be able to protect her this time, if anything were to happen. Dick applauded slowly behind him. "Now, that was some speech. Your girl's got spunk."

Jason tried to hide his smile. "I know, she's tougher than she looks."

"I'll say. The woman almost dies and then the next minute she's out there calling out her shooter."

"I just wanna get to this guy before he hurts anyone else," Jason said, turning back to his Dick. Before he could get back into the project he was working on, his phone rang. It was Barbara. "Hey, Barbie, what's up?"

"I got your results back," Barbara began, cutting right to the point.

"And?"

"And I think you should come over here to the Watchtower," she continued then abruptly hung up the phone. Nice. The news couldn't be good, and it left Jason with a knot in his stomach. He left the office immediately and headed to the Watchtower. The door was open for him again, but this time none of the Birds of Prey were home. He walked through the empty warehouse towards Oracle's office. Oracle was in front of her monitors and didn't bother to turn when she heard him walk in. "Nice suit," she commented.

"How'd you know I was wearing a suit?"

"I know everything, Jay." Oracle turned around to face him. "I researched your John Doe first, Melody's neighbor who got shot. I found some really interesting stuff about him. He's actually a hired hitman, which, given the circumstances seems alarming, but you said you'd seen him around Melody's neighborhood a lot, right?"

Jason's stomach dropped. "Yeah, he's even stopped in the shop every so often. Do you think he was casing her?"

"Not if you're saying he took a bullet for her."

"So someone hired protection for her, then?"

"It would appear so."

Jason raised an eyebrow at her. "And you know who."

Barbara sighed. "Which brings us to our next subject. I notice that this hitman has worked for the same person for a long time. I made a note of that when I ran your girlfriend's DNA and my hunch panned out. The man who has been pulling our hitman's strings is your girlfriend's father."

Jason clenched and unclenched his jaw, the uneasiness in his stomach was unyielding. "She told me her father was dead."

"Well, she could very well _believe_ that, but it's not true. I really think you should ask her about this before I say any more."

Jason was quiet for a minute, pausing to think. He had a thousand things floating through his mind while quietly hoping that Melody hadn't lied to him. But he needed to know. "Tell me."


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: Here's your two-fer! Enjoy!

* * *

Red Hood was working on autopilot as he went to the café to meet with someone who could give him some more answers. What Barbara had told him earlier that day had left him feeling hollow, but he still had faith that Melody hadn't lied to him. He needed answers, though, and he knew one person who still liked him enough to give him what he was looking for. Jericho was already seated outside, sipping from a large paper cup, with his sunglasses unnecessary due to the overcast skies. He looked the same from when they were younger, but there were a few new scars and hard lines groved into his face since the last time they had seen eachother. Jericho stood when Jason arrived, and hugged him. Jason did his best not to squirm away from the touch.

"I'm sorry," Jericho replied, pulling back and sensing Jason's aura and discomfort. "It's just that I haven't seen you since before you died."

"Yeah, I get it. No hard feelings, I hope," Jason said, sliding into the seat across from Jericho. "I went through some stuff when I came back from the dead. I heard you did, too."

Jericho grinned. "Dead friends are the best of friends. My trip back to life was a little easier than yours, though."

"Tell me about it," Jason said, struggling to find his usual sense of humor. Jericho quickly observed this and lowered his own mood.

"Now, tell me, why after all these years did you want to meet up? Making your AA rounds?"

"No, I need you to look at a picture and see if you know who it is," Jason said, sliding the picture of Melody across the table. Jericho frowned and picked up the picture. He raised his eyebrows as he studied the photo, then placed it on the table.

"I don't think I know this woman. Do I get any more information about her?"

"You two share a deranged father."

Jericho cursed under his breath, neck straining to show off the ugly scar across his throat. "Damn it, how many affairs did that man have? Mom was right to try and kill him. What's going on with her? Does she need to be dealt with?"

"No," Jason said quietly. "I don't know, she's a good person, I think. Or she might be manipulating me. I just need to know if she's lying to me. I need to know if it's been real."

"What do you mean?"

"She's told me this entire time that her father was dead. But she could be lying."

"Do you think she's spying on you for him?"

Jason growled and put his head in his hands. "I don't know."

"Okay, I think your best bet would be to talk to her about this. It might just be a misunderstanding. You're never going to know unless you ask."

"You're right. I need to see her."

"I'm coming, too," Jericho announced, rising from his seat.

Jason raised his eyebrows at him. "Why?"

"I wanna meet my new sister. Plus, I feel like there is more to this story than you're telling me."

"Alright, just follow my lead."

Jason wasted no time and quickly put on his Kevlar suit and helmet while Jericho quickly changed into his own suit. As they drove, Red Hood explained what had been going on over the past few months. Jericho listened and kept his comments to himself as they parked and started climbing up the fire escape. He climbed in through her bedroom window but she wasn't in there.

"Mel!?" Red Hood called.

"Yeah, baby, what's—" she emerged through the door in her pajama bottoms and a tank top, the stitches from her gunshot wounds freshly removed. She stopped short at the sight of Jericho and stared at him, blue eyes transfixed on blue eyes. Red Hood looked and saw Jericho staring back, the same look of pure shock on his face. "Joe?" Melody asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, kid. Long time, no see."

Red Hood felt his temper flair. "So you two do know eachother."

"I wasn't sure from the picture, but now I see it. She was the little girl in Slade's warehouse. She was very sick, but I played with her sometimes to cheer her up," Jericho explained, not bothering to take his eyes off of Melody.

"Is this true?" Red Hood asked, looking at Melody. She nodded her head once. "So you're really Deathstroke's daughter?"

Melody bit her bottom lip, forcing back tears she hadn't expected to emerge. "That man is not my father."

"But he is, and you lied."

"I didn't lie. That man is nothing to me. He never has been."

"Bullshit!" Red Hood shouted, slamming his fist on the desk so hard Melody jumped back. "You're a fucking liar! Is that what this has been!? One fucking lie after another!"

"How dare you! You never even asked me! Not directly, at least! He's dead to me! That's all that should matter to you!" Melody shouted back, a look of pure fury on her face.

"How do I know any of it is true!? How do I know that you weren't feeding information to him about me!? About my family!?" Red Hood charged up close to her, closer to those eyes that were pinned on him with more hurt and anger than he'd ever seen.

"Is that what you really think of me?" she asked, stepping back enough so he could see the tears that were now freely escaping from her eyes. "You're so desperately unwell that you think everyone is out to betray you. How dare you even think I would ever be able to hurt you like that. You're the one who went behind my back. How did you find out? What did you do? Stalk me? Break into my records? Test my DNA? You must really think I'm the scum of the Earth, then, to go searching for information instead of just confronting me directly. So, you can just leave."

Red Hood took a step back, the words sank into his blood. "Melody—"

"Get out."

"Melody, I—"

"Fuck you! Get out of my fucking house! Get out of my life! Get! Out!" She shoved him back, hard and he stumbled. She shoved him again, screaming at him to leave, but his body wouldn't move. What had he done? Jericho wasted no time and wrapped up the hysterical woman in his arms, restraining her before she could really act out. Melody sobbed and screamed at him. "Get out! Get out of here! Just go! I fucking hate you!"

"Dude, just go. You're not going to be able to talk to her like this," Jericho advised. Red Hood staggered backwards again, unable to take his eyes off of the woman he loved, the woman he hurt. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he slipped out the window. He swore he could still hear her crying as he drove off. He could still hear it in his safehouse, where his pillows and sheets still smelled like her. When he laid down on his bed, he could still feel her next to him, but he could still hear her crying. What had he done?

* * *

 **Author's Note** : For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Slade Wilson (AKA Deathstroke) is Melody's father. Jericho (AKA Joseph Wilson) is one of Slade's two canon sons. Jericho has his own story but for those of you not interested in googling, he worked with the Teen Titans and was killed by Deathstroke and brought back from the dead by Raven. Canon says he mostly worked with Nightwing while with the Titans, but I figured he would've had to have worked with Jason for a little while too. Thanks for reading and leave me reviews please!


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Short chapter, but things are picking up quickly so they'll probably be short and quick like this from now until the end.

* * *

Jason visited the bookshop every day since they'd broken up, but every day he received the same response from Charlie.

"She's not in, she's still sick."

Jason wanted to call bullshit, but the tired circles under Charlie's eyes mirrored his own, both of them unable to sleep because they deeply loved the same person. The only difference was that Charlie was not at fault for Melody's pain. Jason carried the guilt alongside his worry, but he swallowed it down and frowned at Charlie. "Well, could you tell her I stopped by? I'm starting to get concerned. One minute she's in the hospital shot and the next she's sick like this? That's insane."

Charlie sighed loudly, handed Jason his coffee, and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, man, I like you so I'm going to keep it real. Melody got crushed by some asshole this week, and while I don't know all the details, I know she's not in good shape. She's barely left bed all week. Our friend Tina has never seen her this bad. And I'm only saying this because I feel like you care about her, and I think you'd be good for her, but not right now."

Jason took a minute to absorb his words and had to hide the shame on his face. He was saved from having to speak by Tina walking into the shop. She made eye-contact with Charlie and she shook her head mournfully. "She's just laying there. She's not even crying anymore. Just laying there and staring at nothing."

Charlie sighed again. "We have to get her out of that apartment."

"Agreed."

"I'll see if Aaron needs me home tonight. If not, we'll take her out. This is getting pathetic."

"Is there anything I can do?" Jason asked, looking between the two.

"Unfortunately not, man, just give it some time. Check in periodically, and you'll see her back on her feet soon enough," Charlie assured him.

"Thanks, just tell her I stopped by," Jason said with a wave, heading out the door of the bookstore. He went back to his safehouse to change into his suit and helmet. He wanted to see her, to apologize for losing his temper and not trusting her. He didn't know how he could make it right again, but the image of her lying in bed alone and upset hurt him more than he could process. When Red Hood got to Melody's apartment, Jericho was outside on the fire escape with his arms crossed over his chest. His posture was not threatening, but the vibe he was putting out wasn't exactly welcoming.

"Move," Red Hood growled.

"Well that's no way to greet a person," Jericho smirked. "And I don't think you're welcome here."

"Get out of my way," Red Hood snarled.

"She doesn't want to see you, Hood."

As if on cue, Red Hood caught a glimpse of Melody through the window as she emerged from the bathroom. He pushed past Jericho, but when he tried to open the window he found it was locked. Naturally, he started banging on the glass. Her eyes floated up to him slowly, bloodshot and puffy. She walked up to the window slowly, like each step was an immense effort. Red Hood wasn't sure if the chill that ran up his spine was from the cold or from the sight of her. She stared up at him and Red Hood pressed his forehead agains the glass. So much separated them. This helmet. The glass. It would always be there, separating her world from his.

"Melody," he began, but paused when he saw was she grasped in her hand. "Melody, don't." It was too late. The blind had slammed shut and he could no longer see her. Another wall between them, one she had built up on her own. Still, he screamed her name, banging on the window as best he could. He could break the glass, if he wanted to, but knew it would do more harm than good. "Melody, come back, please!" he begged. She had been the only truly good thing he had ever known. How had he even dared to assume otherwise?

"You need to let her go, Hood," Jericho said with a light touch of his shoulder.

"Never. I can't. I need her." Red Hood shook his head, shrugging off Jericho's touch.

"Yeah, well, maybe she doesn't need you."

Red Hood staggered back at the comment. Jericho hadn't said it to be cruel, that's not his style, but the remark had rung true and his a nerve in Red Hood that he hadn't expected. Melody was better off without him. She could be happy, have a family, have a life and a partner who could always be there for her when she needed them. So he turned and he left, not bothering to look back at the wall she had built between them. Maybe she didn't need Red Hood, but maybe she needed Jason.


End file.
